Together Forever
by tamara72
Summary: This story starts a year after Deathly Hallows. For the purposes of this story everything that happened in the DH occurred, except Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin survived. RonHermione, but HPGW, RLNT, Luna, Neville, Weasleys play their parts.
1. One Year Later

This story starts a year after Deathly Hallows. For the purposes of this story everything that happened in the DH occurred, except Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin survived. I have read a several wonderful stories as to how this might have happened and it is up to your own imagination as to how it did. I just love their relationship, so in my little tale they live. This tale will mainly center around Ron/Hermione, but Harry/Ginny, Remus/Tonks, Luna, Neville, as well as all the other Weasleys will play their parts as well. I hope you enjoy.

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 1 - One Year Later

Jane Granger walked into her living room knowing exactly what she would find. Curled up on the love seat was her daughter's best friend Harry, while her daughter Hermione, was curled up next to her fiance Ron on the couch. Ron was laying on his back with Hermione snuggled between him and the back of the couch, her head on his chest, her left hand intertwined with his right. She had found the three of them like this the past three mornings, since they had been informed of her husband's sudden death in a car accident.

It was hard to believe that only a week ago they had been celebrating Ron and Hermione's engagement. Molly and Arthur Weasley had hosted the celebration in their home. She and her husband had been slightly nervous due to Arthur's fondness of Muggles, but is was nice to get a chance to meet not only Ron's brothers and sister, but others that Hermione had spoked so fondly of as well. They were able to meet the teachers that Hermione had spoken so fondly of including Headmistress Minera Mogonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pamona Sprout and Remus Lupin. It was a bit shocking when they met Remus's wife, who preferred to be called Tonks. It wasn't the age thing that was shocking, but that someone who looked so proper as Remus would marry someone with Bubblegum Pink hair. But is was easy to see that they adored each other as well as their 14 month old son, Teddy. Hermione had explained about Teddy and Tonk's abilities to change their appearance, and that Tonk's was an Auror, wizarding's answer to a police detective. They had also come to learn that Harry was training to become an Auror as well. They also met the trio's friends, Luna and Neville.

Hermione had taken a job in the Ministry of Magic, trying to make things better for all kinds of creatures, while Ron was currently working for his brother George at his joke shop. Molly was hoping for a long engagement, but Jane could see that Ron and Hermione had other ideas. And while she had some misgiving as to if they were really ready for this kind of commitment, after spending the last three days with them, those misgiving were gone. While Hermione's relationship with Harry was affectionate like a brother and sister, Ron had been her rock doing anything and everything that was needed to take care of her daughter and herself. Jane was certain that the love and trust between Hermione and Ron was strong, solid and unshakable, and for that she was very grateful.

It was also hard to believe that it had been just a year ago when Hermione, Ron and Harry had shown up in Australia. Neither she or her husband had been happy at what their daughter had done to them, and were even less thrilled to here about the battle that had taken place and the lives lost, including one of Ron's brothers. They did notice that neither boy left Hermione's side as the past year's events were explained to them, and Hermione hand remained in Ron's the whole time. They explained that Professor Mogonagall and the other teachers had offered to tutor the trio, so that they would be able to take their NEWTs and graduate with the rest of their class.

After graduation, Harry and Ron had moved in with George, sharing Fred's old room, while Hermione had gotten her own flat near them. It had become obvious to Jane as the past year progressed, and as Ron and Hermione seemed to become slowly more openly affectionate with each other, that by Christmas, Ron was most likely spending more nights at Hermione's flat then his own. Jane had wisely never shared this observation with her husband.

Now, today they would be burying her husband. As they had no other family, they had arranged for Ron and Harry to sit with them as family at the service. For essentially, they were Hermione's family now. And Jane was comforted in the knowledge that those boys, well young men, would take care of her little girl, now and always.

"So do you have all the bags?" Tonks asked her husband as they approached the Burrows with their arms loaded down.

"Yes, but we better hurry, before we miss them." Remus responded as he followed his wife up the path.

"Remus, Tonks, I didn't know your were meeting us here to travel to the service." Arthur said as he opened the door to let them in.

"Wotcher, Arthur. Well, since Remus and myself have spent more time in the Muggle world, we wanted to make sure you all blended in at the funeral." Tonks replied as she set her packages on the table.

"Oh, I think I've got that handled. I looked up the Muggle version of dress robes as you can see." Arthur responded.

Remus and Tonks both grimaced when they took at look at Arthur's outfit. Arthur was wearing a black tuxedo with tails and they saw a top hat hanging on the back of a chair.

"This is not exactly right." Remus said, "But we can fix this. You are a little overdressed for a funeral, by Muggle standards."

"All Weasleys and what not that are in the house line up for inspection in the kitchen." Tonks called out loudly.

As the Weasleys entered the kitchen, they saw that both Molly, Ginny and Luna were wearing formal floor length gowns, while all Charlie, Percy and George all had tuxedos on, George's being powder blue with a ruffled shirt.

"This will not do." Remus muttered. "Okay, there are packages on the table with each of your names on it. The girls headed up to Ginny's room with Tonks, and the guys to Charlie's and we will get you all looking appropriately."

"What about Bill and Fluer? Will they need to know what to wear?" Arthur asked disappointed that he had not gotten the clothing thing correct.

"We took them shopping with us yesterday to obtain the perfect outfit." Remus replied as he ushered the guys up the stairs.

"Do I look alright? I'm not going to embarrass Hermione or her mom am I?" Ron asked nervously as he and Harry stood in the family's waiting area of the funeral parlor, while Hermione and Jane spoke with the minister briefly before the service.

Harry had taken him shopping the day before since they would both need appropriate suits for the funeral service. He had also taken the opportunity to explain how a muggle service would differ from a wizard service. They had decided that if any of the Granger's friends asked what Ron or Harry did for a living, Ron would say that he was in retail and Harry would say that he was training to go into law enforcement, which neither were that far from the truth.

Ron had been anxious all morning about making a good impression, and not causing anything that would upset Hermione or Mrs. Granger. And Harry had agreed to watch his back and help as best he could.

"My family!" Ron gasped as he suddenly realized that most, if not all of his family would want to come and show support for their soon to be in-law. "They are not going to fit in. I'm mean Dad and George, oh no."

"Don't worry, I called Remus. He and Tonks have both spent a great deal of time in the muggle world, considering they are both half-bloods like myself. They promised to stop by and make sure your family was dressed correctly, and was prepared as to what to expect."

"Oh my, you both look very handsome in suits." Hermione said appreciatively as she and her mother approached the young men. Hermione quickly hugged Harry before joining Ron at his side and lacing her fingers through his. Ron leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, while giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"The director says everyone is seated. The minister will lead the way in. Harry, I was hoping you would escort me in, while Hermione follows with Ron." Jane said and Harry stepped forward to offer his arm. She smiled appreciatively at him as she took his arm. Hermione kept her fingers laced in Ron's as the followed her mother and Harry into the service.

Hermione smiled as she saw not only friends of her parents there, but also Professors Mogonagall and Flitwick, her friends Neville, Luna, Remus and Tonks and also the Weasleys.

It was a fairly quick service, and afterward she stood with her mother, Ron and Harry thanking the well wishers, introducing her parents friends to Ron and Harry. Professor Mogonagall gave her a quick hug as she came through the line, but Molly about smothered her. She heard Ron thank Remus and Tonks for helping his family get ready, and also Tonks comment that they were very lucky that Fluer had guessed everyone's sizes to a tee. And the whole time her fingers remained laced securely with those of the man that she loved. Feeling his love and strength, giving her the strength to make it through this awful day.

TBC


	2. A Trust Broken

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 2 - A Trust Broken

"Ron, can you help your father and Bill set the tables up outside" Molly asked from the kitchen.

"Sure." Ron replied as he rose from his seat next to Hermione to head outside. It was Friday at the Burrows two weeks after the funeral. The Weasley family was together to celebrate Ginny's graduation from Hogwarts as well as her making the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team.

Hermione sat with Harry, Ginny, Dean, Neville, and Luna recounting their Hogwarts days for George, Percy, Charlie, and Fluer's benefit when the subject of Ron and Lavender Brown was brought up.

"Actually, I never saw that coming. I knew Lavender had a crush on Won-Won, but I thought he and I were making headway toward a relationship. I still not sure what happened to change things." Hermione said still confused by the situation.

"I guess it happened about the time Ron and Harry caught Ginny and I snogging." Dean said wistfully. "Ginny had dismissed me, so she could battle it out with Ron, but I was surprised that when he returned to the common room, he seemed mad at you."

Hermione looked to Harry and Ginny for clarification. Ginny just sighed, "My git of a brother was just jealous that he was the only one of his year that had not snogged, yet."

"Don't call him a git." Hermione stated at the same time as Percy smirked, "Ron was the last of his class to kiss a girl?"

"Well he certainly didn't get anywhere with Padme at the Yule Ball." George replied.

"Why would Ron think that?" Hermione questioned.

"Ginny pretty much told him." Harry replied starting to get concerned by the hardening expression growing on his best friends face.

"What did you tell him?" Hermione asked pointedly to Ginny.

"Well I had dated Neville and Dean, and I was pretty sure Lavender and Seamus got pretty friendly the night of the Yule Ball. Pavarti also spent time with the Durmstrang boy. Then there was you and Victor." Ginny replied nonchalantly.

Hermione stood up and stared hard at Ginny, "What did you tell Ron about me and Victor?"

"That you snogged, gosh what is the big deal. He got over it, didn't he." Ginny shrugged.

"How could you do that?" Hermione exclaimed. "And I expect that Ron started to believe that my correspondence with Victor was more that just pen pals?" Hermione asked to which Harry just nodded.

"What going on?" Ron asked but Hermione didn't hear him as she exclaimed. "Victor Krum kissed me once on the cheek the night of the Yule Ball, that was all and the only time. I told him that I wanted my first real kiss to be with someone else, of which I told you all this. You knew that I wanted my first real kiss to be with Ron, and you promised to never tell him that Victor kissed me."

"Hey, you are together now. Lucky for you that he got all his kinks worked out with Lavender." Ginny spouted back, not liking the accusations Hermione was making about her.

"Would Ron and I have gotten together sooner, if Ginny hadn't told him that lie?" Hermione asked of Harry.

"Probably." Harry muttered not wanting to get in the middle of this fight.

"What's the big deal, you had your first real kiss with Ron anyway." Ginny stated.

"No, I didn't. Cormac kissed me at Slughorn's party. The party that Ron was originally my date for, until you interfered. It was awful and I hated it because I just wanted to be there with Ron. And we fought for months over that. Then when Ron was poisoned, I felt awful that we had fought for so long."

"Hey Ron is all right. Just because he was such an idiot to get involved with Lavender, doesn't mean you can bite Ginny's head off." George said trying to defuse the situation, but merely only making it worse.

"Don't call him that. Ron's not an idiot or a git. He is a hell of a lot kinder, braver and smarter than you. And you all, you always protect poor little Ginny, the baby. Ginny can do no wrong, doesn't matter the damage she caused to me or to Ron for that matter does it. As long as little Ginny gets exactly what she wants. I mean she destroyed a good part of a year of mine and Ron's relationship, just so she could snog whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted, wherever she wanted. Who cares if it hurts Ron or betrays my trust."

Ginny jumped up to attack Hermione, but Harry grabbed her as Ron grabbed a hold of Hermione.

"Hermione it is okay. You can calm down now." Ron said quietly.

But she swung around to face. "No it is not okay. You do everything you can to be here for your family and to protect them, they have no right to criticize you, or call you names."

"Ronald, what have you done now?" Molly accused as she entered the living room.

"See, She does it, too. Ron, I want to get out of here. I want to leave now!" Hermione yelled.

Harry watched as Ron nodded, then holding onto Hermione closed his eyes and with a turn they vanished.

"Where did they go? This is a party for Ginny!" Molly exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Mom. Hermione is just upset, I am sure Ron will calm her down and they will be back if not today, then for Sunday's dinner." Percy stated.

"Yes, it must be hard for her after the loss of her father." Molly stated wistfully as she headed back to the kitchen, but Harry had a bad feeling that this time, it was not going to be all right. Hermione was not going to forgive Ginny easily, considering Ginny didn't feel she did anything wrong. And it was obvious that no one in her family was going to try to make her see any different.

Ron watched as Hermione paced around the living room of her flat. "Hermione?"

"I want to get married."

"Well that is our plan." Ron smirked trying to lighten her mood.

"No. I want to get married now, tonight." Hermione stated very emphatically.

"What?"

"We have all the paperwork. Professor Mogonagall should be at Hogwarts. We just go and see her and have her marry us tonight." Ron watched as the plans grew in Hermione's brain.

"Won't she be a little skeptical about us getting married so suddenly?"

"Well, but she probably knows that we have had a physical relationship. Maybe she will think that I am pregnant." Hermione reasoned.

"Do you really want her thinking that of you?" Ron asked watching her closely.

"No, but I want to be your wife. I want to be your family now. I want you to know that there is one person in this world that will always put your wants and needs first. And I don't want anyone who is not totally supportive of you or me at our wedding. All that matter is that you are there." Hermione stated as tears started to stream down her face.

Ron pulled her into his arms and hugged her close, feeling her tears wet his shirt where her head rested on against his chest. Laying his chin on top of her head he whispered. "I know that you love me, and that I come first with you. It is the same way I feel about you. And I want to marry you more than anything, but I also know you want your mom to be there and Harry. I do agree that we shouldn't have anyone there that doesn't full support us as we are. So I have an idea, we get married tomorrow at your mother's. I will contact Professor Mogonagall, along with the others we want to be there. It will also give us time to contact our work so that I can take you on a proper honeymoon. Who would you like to stand up for you?"

"Luna, I'd like Neville to be there as well." Hermione responded, "Who else will you invite?"

"Well, Harry of course." Ron smiled.

"Of course." Hermione repeated, Ron could feel her start to smile.

"I like to have Bill and Fluer there. Bill has always been there for me when he could. I trust him to support us." Ron stated.

"Yeah, I like that Bill doesn't put you down, and he did defy your mother by marrying Fluer."

"That he did."

"What about your parents?" Hermione asked concerned.

"No. I love my parents, but my mom will make a scene about the rest of the family not being there."

"Are you sure."

"I am sure. Tomorrow is about you and me." Ron said as he kissed the top of her head. "Oh, Remus, Tonks and Teddy. I want to invite them."

"The Lupins, yeah I like that idea as well." Hermione agreed.

"Well, I think we have our guest list." Ron smiled as Hermione looked up at him smiling as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, I think we should turn in early, considering all we have planned for tomorrow." Ron stated.

"So sleep so early?" Hermione asked but squealed as he lifted her up off the ground into his arms.

"Who said anything about sleep, I thought we could practice for the wedding night." Ron stated as he headed toward the bedroom.

"I think that is a brilliant idea." Hermione said as laughed with happiness.

TBC


	3. Wedding Preperations

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 3 - Wedding Preparations

Ron woke surprisingly early Saturday morning, considering the late night he and Hermione had. By the time he showered and dressed, Hermione started to stir. "Hermione, you are to go to your mom's and spend the day getting ready. I will take care of everything and meet you at your mom's. I will have everything set for you and I to have our wedding by 6:30." Seeing Hermione smile and nod he added, "I love you." And with a quick kiss he was out the door.

The first place he stopped was Hogwarts. He had come up with the perfect plan to get his specified guests to the wedding location at the exact time, without any crashers. He would need Professor Mogonagall's help to do it.

"Mr. Weasley, what a pleasant surprises. From what I remember, it not like you to be an early riser." Professor Mogonagall smiled wistfully at him.

"Yes, but I have a lot to get done today, and only a limited time to get it done in. Hermione and I have decided to get married today, and as you know we would like you to perform the ceremony. We have all our paperwork filed." Ron informed her.

"Why such the rush, I thought you were planning on a September wedding."

"We were, but last night Hermione had a blow up with most of my family. And I had to talk her out of eloping last night. I know she wants her mother there and of course we both want Harry there. It is going to be a very small ceremony, with only a handful of guest. We want it to be about our relationship and only us. So the guest list includes only those that we know will be completely supportive of that. Oh, and I will need your help getting the guest there." Ron responded.

"How so?"

"Well we only want certain people there. Is there away to send an invitation, that is also a port-key that will activate at specific time to transport only the people listed on the invitation to the specific location?" Ron asked.

"So for example you would to send an invitation to Harry, stating that he is invited to your wedding, stating that at say 6:00pm the invitation will act as a port-key for Harry alone to arrive the wedding location." Professor Mogonagall summarized.

"Exactly. I also need to let Luna know to where the dress she wore to Bill's wedding. She said something about having sun colors at the wedding as being lucky. And I am already lucky to have Hermione, but with me, I think Hermione could use all the luck she could get." Ron commented.

"I think Miss Granger would differ on that opinion of you." Professor Mogonagall said with a smile.

"Yeah, she must. Kind of what the whole blowup at my parents was about. So anyway, will you marry us and can you help with the invitations?" Ron asked not wanting to go into any further the fight from the previous night.

"I would be honored to do both." She said and was shocked when the young man before abruptly hugged her.

"Hello, Dora how was your visit with Molly?" Remus asked as his wife entered their small home.

"Dreadful." Tonks said, "Do you think we can keep Teddy at this age forever?" She asked lifting her son out of his playpen.

"Fred again?" Remus asked with concerned as he watched his wife sit abruptly on the living room floor to play with their son.

"No, Ron. Apparently, Hermione got very angry last night, first with Ginny, then with Percy, George, Charlie and even Molly. So he and Hermione just left the party. Molly thinks that Hermione isn't dealing with her frustration at losing her father and is now taking it out on all of them."

"That doesn't sound like Hermione at all. She doesn't just fly off the handle for no reason. I am sure it has taken Ron sometime to figure out the reason before, but she always has a valid reason." Remus stated.

"I know, but Molly insist that Ginny did nothing to provoke Hermione's outburst. But then again it is Ginny. Molly's baby can do no wrong." Tonks stated as she was enjoying the squeals of laughter emitting from her little boy. "Anyway, she had expected for Ron to come by and apologize for Hermione's behavior and he hasn't. She is also worried that Ron will stand with Hermione against his family."

"She must not realize that Hermione is his family, even though they are married." Remus stated as he watched his two loves play.

"I don't think she thinks of Fluer as Bill's priority either. She still thinks that Bill should put his parents and siblings first." Tonks added.

"Yes, and if Hermione is wrong, she will apologize, but..." Remus started.

"But, if Ginny's in the wrong, they may never get past it..." Tonks added.

"Because Ginny is 'never' wrong and has probably never apologized to anyone." Remus finished.

"Unfortunately, that is correct. I love Ginny like a little sister, but she has a thing about getting her own way no matter what the cost, at times." Tonks responded just as an owl arrived.

Remus retrieved it and after reading it silently, read it out loud to Tonks. "Mr. Remus and Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, along with their son Teddy Lupin are here be invited to the wedding of Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley at 6:30pm today. This invitation will act as a port-key for the Remus, Tonks and Teddy only to travel to the location at exactly 6:00pm."

"They are getting married today." Tonks stated in awe. "Molly is not going to like this."

"It would seem so." Remus replied.

"6:00pm, I only have an hour to get ready." Tonks said in a rush as rose off the floor with Teddy, handing him to his father and took off toward the master bedroom knocking a lamp over on her way. "Can you get that sweetheart, and oh and what will I do with my hair."

Remus smiled as he watched his wife exit the room, taking out his wand he quickly repaired the lamp. Addressing his son, "One thing Teddy, life with your mom, never boring."

Teddy seemed to squeal in agreement.

Ron and Professor Mogonagall were standing in the Granger's backyard when Harry and Luna arrived at 5:30pm. Minerva escorted Luna in her sunshine yellow robes up to help Hermione get ready while Ron and Harry headed toward the library off the living room. Harry was surprised to see that they had transformed the Granger living room so that the usual furniture was gone and in it's place was an alter with a aisle leading up to it with three chairs on either side of the aisle.

"I am guessing there is not going to be a lot of guest at this party of yours." Harry said after they had entered the library to change.

"Mrs. Granger, Bill, Fluer, Neville, Luna, Professor Mogonagall and the Lupins." Ron replied as he counted them off on his hand.

"Not your parents?" Harry asked concerned.

"At one point last night, you weren't even on the guest list." Ron stated as started changing into his dress robes.

"What!" Harry stated shocked.

"Hermione wanted to elope last night. Just her, me and Mogonagall. But I talked her into this little wedding. I knew she would hate it if you and her mother were not there. So we have a guest list that is approved by the both of us. And even though she is not mad at my dad at the moment, I thought it would be in bad taste to invite him and not Mom. That would have caused even more problems." Ron replied.

"That is true."

"Mrs. Granger has set up a video recorder to tape the whole thing. We figured that we could send it to my family and they could see the wedding tomorrow at the Burrow. It is to use with that TV and VCR thingy that Hermione got and set up for my dad for Christmas. She figured that you and Tonks would be familiar with it." Ron informed him.

"They are not going to be happy about this."

"Yeah, but they would be upset no matter what we did. At least they will get to see the wedding." Ron replied as there was a knock on the door and Bill, Remus with Teddy and Neville entered.

"Have you gone mad? Professor Mogonagall just explained everything." Bill stated.

"Actually, I think this is the smartest thing I have ever done." Ron stated then turning and looking at Harry and Bill, he said, "Ginny was wrong. She lied to me, and betrayed Hermione. Ginny's is not going to admit that she is wrong."

"Hermione is her best friend. She may." Bill said.

"Neither Hermione nor I would ever do that to Harry, and he would never do that to us either." Ron said with quick look to Harry to see that he was actually nodding in agreement. "And Bill, you are her brother. Did she ever apologize to you or Fluer for the way she treated Fluer after you got in engaged?" Hearing no response from Bill, he continued. "In fact if Ginny and Mom had there way, you would have married Tonks."

"Tonks was already to far gone on Remus, they didn't have a chance to start with." Bill commented with a all knowing smirk in Remus direction. "And no offense, Tonks has way to much energy for me."

"None taken. I adore her, but I have a hard time keeping up with her myself." Remus replied smiling.

"And you, Bill, were already completely committed to Fluer." Ron said, "Today is about Hermione and me and our future together as a family. Today I am saying that Hermione's well being comes before mine or anyone else, no matter how much I love them. She come first."

"Okay, I agree with what you are saying. But you are going to owe me big time after I have to tell Mom tomorrow that your are married." Bill agreed.

"So from now on are you and Hermione going to always agree?" Harry asked lightening the mood.

"Is Tonks completely graceful?" Ron stated as there was a knock on the door and Tonks entered.

"Okay, Hermione is ready and she looks beautiful." She said taking Teddy from her husband. "You all need to get into your seats and Remus honey, Hermione needs your help with something. She is in the room at the top to the stairs. Also, Bill could you go up and escort Mrs. Granger down to her seat." Remus quickly shook Ron's hand before heading up the stairs, as Tonks gestured for Neville to sit on the grooms side in the farthest seat from the aisle, Fluer already seated next to him. Bill himself hugged his baby brother before going up to do Tonks's bidding. Tonks took the seat furthest from the aisle on the bride's side, while Ron and Harry stood at the alter with Professor Mogonagall. Minerva quickly flicked her wand and the music began.

TBC


	4. Mr and Mrs Ronald Billius Weasley

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 4 - Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Billius Weasley.

Hermione stood in her mother's bedroom checking her reflection in the floor length mirror one last time. She was wearing her mother's wedding dress that they had to alter slightly to fit Hermione's frame. Her mother was adjusting the veil one last time, while Luna was making sure the bouquet was ready when a knock came at the door.

"Hermione, it's Remus. Dora said you needed help with something." The voice came from the other side of the door.

Her mother smiled and nodded toward Hermione, then gesturing for Luna to join her with the bouquets, opened the door to allow Remus entrance.

"Luna will be waiting out here for you, and I see Bill is coming up to escort me now." Her mother said as she and Luna exited the room.

"You look very lovely, Hermione." Remus said as he entered the room, "What can I help you our with?"

"Well I need a huge favor. I need someone to walk me down the aisle, and I would really like it to be you." Hermione asked nervously.

"You want me to walk you down the aisle?" Remus asked astonished.

"Yes. I always had thought my dad would be here to do it, but life didn't turn out that way." She admitted with a sad smile, "Anyway, like Harry, you, Tonks and Teddy are a part of my family. You are among only four other men that have comforted me when I have cried." Remus smiled as he recalled Hermione's boggart from third year and how she flung herself into his arm crying.

"Yes, and you even knew I was a werewolf at the time." Remus stated.

"You said I was the brightest witch of my age." Hermione smiled brightly.

"You probably are of any age, actually." Remus admitted causing Hermione to blush slightly.

"So will you walk me down the aisle?" Hermione asked again.

"It would be my great honor." Remus said as kissed her cheek then offered her his arm.

Ron stood at the alter between Professor Mogonagall and Harry as he watched his brother escort Mrs. Granger down the stairs, down the aisle and to her seat. Then Bill sat next to his wife on the other side of the aisle.

"I wonder why Remus isn't in his seat yet." Harry whispered to him, "Maybe Hermione has come to her senses, and he has helped her flee the scene."

"Harry, for once in my life I am not nervous about my relationship with Hermione and if I am doing the right thing. You are supposed to be supporting me to keep me this way. Not trying to get me worked up." Ron muttered back.

"You are doing the absolute right thing. I just had to get one jab at you before you become a married man." Harry whispered in return with a wide smile on his face.

"Thanks man, I can really feel the love." Ron muttered, but the smile on his face grew as Luna started to walk down the aisle looking beautiful in her sunshine yellow dress robes. Then the next person he saw was Hermione, on Remus arm, and she looked radiant. She was staring back at him with a huge smile on her face, and Ron was sure he was grinning like an idiot, but at this moment he had never been happier in his life.

Once they reached him, Remus gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek before giving Ron Hermione's hand and then taking his seat between his wife and Hermione's mother. Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw Tonks place Teddy on Remus's lap, then wrap her arms around his left arm and lean her head against his shoulder. But then he only had eyes for Hermione.

The ceremony went fairly quickly. After they had said their vows, Professor Mogonagall preformed the unity spell on the rings with the assistance of Harry, Luna, and Bill, who was representing the family of the groom, being he was the only one there. They exchanged their rings, and then Professor Mogonagall, choked up herself, pronounced them husband and wife.

Their loved ones in attendance applauded as Ron kissed his wife for the first time. Both filled with immense love and happiness, hugged their guests.

Fluer went into the kitchen to help Mrs. Granger bring out the food, while Bill and Remus transformed the living room removing the chairs and alter and adding a table in the corner large enough for them all to sit at, and clearing the rest of the way for dancing.

After the dinner was served, they all sat together enjoying the meal. Harry had claimed his godson, allowing Remus and Tonks to enjoy themselves while he entertained Teddy with the help of Luna and Neville. Mrs. Granger, Bill and Fluer enjoyed Professor Mogonagall reminisce about the golden trios Hogwarts years, mainly focusing on Hermione and Ron, with some additional input from Remus and even Tonks, who had spent a lot of time with them at Grimald Place and the Burrows. Ron and Hermione just seemed to be in their own little world.

"I actually always wondered how, Ron of all of us, got to bring two friends to the Quidditch World Cup?" Bill stated loud enough to get his little brother's attention.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"When we went to the Quidditch World Cup. It was eight Weasleys and Harry and Hermione. Your two best friends. How did that happen?" Bill asked.

Ron blushed slightly, "I sort of bought Ginny's extra ticket. Fred and George paid me as a tester for their products, and it all went to Ginny for the ticket." When everyone giggled in response, he added, "Well, I couldn't invite one and not the other. I would have felt bad if I invited Harry and not Hermione or Hermione and not Harry."

"Not to mention, everyone would have taken the mickey out on you if you invited Hermione over Harry." Bill teased.

"Yeah, that too." Ron admitted. "I just worked really hard, so I wouldn't have to make a choice."

"That's so sweet." Mrs. Granger said.

Ron blushed again slightly, but Hermione just leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I would like to offer a toast." Harry said as he stood, "As your best friend since the age of eleven, I have had the best vantage point to watch your relationship evolve. And even though it took you long enough to get your act together, I knew that once you did it would be binding and forever. We all love you both and wish you much love and happiness. To Hermione and Ron." To which the remainder of the guest toasted the couple including Teddy with a very loud "Mione and Won!"

Ron and Hermione kissed again. "Let's dance." She whispered as they broke apart.

He stood pulling her up with him and led her out onto the makeshift dance floor.

As the group at the table watched them dance, Professor Mogonagall said, "I knew they would end up together, from the first time she corrected him in class."

"I knew from the first time he received a letter from her, between their first and second year." Bill stated.

"I remember when she wrote about him defending her honor, and ended up eating slugs because of it." Mrs. Granger commented.

Harry and Neville looked at each other at the same time and said, "Yule Ball." Then they both laughed.

"You know we should probably join them on the dance floor." Bill commented nodding toward Harry and Luna.

"I'll take Teddy, I think he will be the perfect dance partner for me." Professor Mogonagall said. Harry led Luna out to the dance floor, while Neville asked Mrs. Granger to dance. Bill and Fluer, and Remus and Tonks followed them as Professor Mogonagall swayed around with Teddy.

After a couple songs, they started switching partners around, so that all the male would get a chance to dance with Hermione and all the females with Ron. When Harry had his turn with Hermione, they smiled at each other. "Well, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, I think I am going to go by Granger-Weasley, a girls got to keep her individuality." Hermione commented.

"Just think all this started with you helping Neville look for Trevor on the train." Harry said smiling at his best friend.

"I told Ron he had dirt on his nose, but this really started on Halloween." Hermione corrected.

"The Troll." Harry remembered. "Yeah, that is when Harry and Ron became Harry, Ron and Hermione."

"We kind of balance each other out very well." Hermione commented.

"But now you are you are Ron and Hermione, husband and wife." Harry stated.

"We are still all best friends. No matter if I am married to Ron, I still love you just the same as I always have, I just love him differently. Harry, you are my brother." Hermione said as tears started to glisten her eyes.

"I know. You are my sister, and will be forever. I think we found a family that is even stronger then blood ties, you, Ron, and me. Add in some DA and Order members. It is a strange family." Harry said glancing at Luna, who was twirling around with gleeful Teddy, but smiling at her, "but a family none the less."

"Yeah, just look at us, just take a muggle, herbology genius, add a werewolf and two metamorphmagus, stir in a Ravenclaw and a Villa, include two pure bloods, a muggle born, the chosen one and of course, Professor Mogonagall. Yes, we are a strange family." Hermione surmissed laughing as she buried her head in the crook of Harry's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, no flirting with my wife." Ron said as he waltzed past with Professor Mogonagall.

"I just had a strange thought." Harry said as he looked back at Hermione.

"What, that Professor Mogonagall was more successful at teaching Ron to waltz then you." She teased.

"Hey! He was the one that was actually dancing with her during the lesson, but no. For the first time since I was eleven, Ron is no longer my roommate. He's your now." Hermione just burst out laughing.

"Okay, now." Ron said interrupting them. "I think it is time we take our leave."

"Fine, fine. I return your wife to you, all in one piece." Harry stated. "Just remember, you hurt my sister, I'll hunt you down."

"Agreed."

Ron retrieved their luggage, and led his bride out of the house, as confetti littered the air. Teddy yelling again "Mione and Won!" over and over while clapping happily.

After the couple left Bill approached Harry, "I have arranged for some hotel rooms for us all tonight. I thought it would be best if we don't give my family a chance to see us before we are fully prepared for tomorrow."

"I was thinking that after dinner, we could set the family around the TV, start the tape and take off before they realize what they are watching." Harry suggested only half kidding but adding, "Actually that is a great idea. I was going to offer to keep Teddy tonight, to give Remus and Tonks an adults only night, but it will be nice if they are just down the hall."

"Good."

TBC


	5. Sunday at the Burrows

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 5 - Sunday at the Burrows

"Ron this is all so beautiful. How did you pull this off on such short notice?" Hermione asked as they walked hand in hand along the beach outside their hotel in Nice, France.

"I had heard you and Fluer discussing France, so I asked her advice of where to go. As for pulling it off this fast, it took a little magic. Well, I am a wizard you know." Ron replied, entising a knowing smirk from Hermione.

"Well, Thank Merlin for magic." Hermione replied wrapping both her arms around his waist and hugging herself into his side as they walked. He wrapped his arm around her to hug her close and to keep her there.

"I'd do anything to make you happy. I love you so much." Ron said stopping them, then leaning down to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"You know, I am enjoying this walk, but I think I am more in the mood to head back to the room so I can shag my husband." Hermione said pulling away and taking his hands to pull him back to their hotel.

"Hermione Granger-Weasley!" Ron exclaimed in mocked shock.

Hermione just giggles, at which Ron sweeps her up into his arms and headed swiftly in the direction of the hotel.

Bill glanced around the Burrow's kitchen table nervously. The whole Weasley family, except Ron and Hermione, but including the Lupins and Harry, were seated eating their meals. No one had mentioned much of Ron yet, and he was hoping to make it through the meal without having to share the events of the night before. He glanced at where Harry sat between Ginny and Teddy, Harry was trying to focus as much of his attention on Teddy to keep from accidentally spilling the beans. Tonks sat on the other side of Teddy with Remus next to her, and they were equally sharing Harry fascination with their son.

All of a sudden he heard his father clink his glass as if to offer a toast, and he was not surprised to see Teddy look around to see if he could spot Ron and Hermione kissing somewhere in the room. He had seem to enjoy making them kiss as much as possible the previous night, before Remus had removed all utensils and glasses from his reach.

Then as everyone quieted down to here what his dad had to say, Bill heard Teddy ask, "Where Won and Mione?" Still looking for the couple.

"There not here, sweetheart." Tonks whispered back to her son.

Teddy grabbed his spoon and hit it to his glass saying, "Won and Mione kiss! Won and Mione kiss!"

"Tonks grabbed for the spoon while Harry grabbed his glass, "I am pretty sure where ever they are right now, they are kissing." Harry said and Bill noticed that Tonks had to choke to hide her knowing smirk.

"I no see them! Won and Mione kiss!" Teddy yelled Tonks immediately rose, picking up Teddy and carrying him outside as he still called for Ron and Hermione.

"What has gotten into him? Why would he relate a clinking glass to Ron and Hermione kissing?" Molly asked.

"It's like he has been to their wedding reception recently." George stated teasingly.

"What?" Ginny exclaimed her eyes wide.

"Well at wedding receptions when you do this," George explained clinking his glass, "It means the bride and groom are supposed to kiss."

"Merlin, they eloped!" Percy exclaimed then all eye turned to Remus and Harry questioningly.

"What do you two know about my youngest son and that girl of his?" Molly demanded rising from her seat. "Obviously Remus knows something, since Teddy apparently does. And Harry you are supposedly their best friend."

"There goes my sticking the tape in and run plan." Harry muttered to Remus.

"Now Mom, calm down and we will answer all your questions." Bill said standing and moving to take the seat vacated by Tonks between Remus and Harry, thinking it would be best if they sat together as they faced his family. Fluer deciding it would be best to stay out of the upcoming discussion, followed Tonks outside.

Molly sat down, but still looked quite furious, but Bill began anyway. "Yesterday, a group of us received invitations to a wedding."

"And you didn't think to see if your father and I received one also." Molly asked.

"They had only given us an hours notice. The invitations acted as a port key, and would only transport the specified people named on the invitation. The guest include the Harry, Lupins, Neville, Luna, Minerva and Fluer and myself." Bill said.

Harry continued, "Ron explained that Hermione was still upset over Ginny's betrayal," Ginny huffing in response, "And with the exception of Bill and Mr. Weasley, your constant put downs of Ron. She had actually wanted to elope the night before, but Ron knew that she would hate it if she got married with out her mother or myself there. So with Professor Mogonagall's help, they created the port keys and sent them to the specified guests."

"Harry stood up for Ron and Luna for Hermione." Remus continued. "And I had the great honor of giving Hermione away. Minerva performed the ceremony."

"It really was a beautiful ceremony, Mom." Bill added, "It was in the Grangers' living room, and both Ron and Hermione were beaming through the whole ceremony. They even taped it so you can see it on the VCR thingy that Hermione got for Dad." Bill pulled out the tape and laid it on the table.

"How could they not invite us to their wedding? Ron can be so stupid at times." Ginny exclaimed.

"That is the exact reason you were not invited Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. "Do you know that your dad and Bill are the only members of your family that don't treat Ron like he is stupid or not as good as the rest of you? And Ginny you are worst at it. Your mom and Percy get on him for not doing well enough, and George and Fred would tease him for trying to hard. But you Ginny, he can never win with you. You get him coming up and coming down."

"He knows I am just teasing him." Ginny reasoned.

"No he doesn't." Bill said. "Have you ever noticed that Ron has a huge self-esteem problem?"

"Which after all he has done to save us all, it is quite amazing that he still has it." Remus added.

"Yes, I could not have defeated Voldermort if it wasn't for Ron and Hermione. They are the ones that taught me what love was. What it was like to have a family, because they are my family. Hermione willing dropped out of school to help me defeat Voldermort. Ron faced his worst fears to bring us victory. When I was meeting with Professor Dumbledore, I was only allowed to share what I learned with Ron and Hermione, no one else. But in the defeat of Voldermort, only my accomplishments were noted, they were just a side note."

"But yesterday, it was all about them. Ron and Hermione and their love for each other, and all our love for them. They are truly happy, and they deserve that just as much as I do, actually even more than I do." Harry finished then rose from the table carried his dishes to the sink and then headed to join Fluer, Tonks and Teddy outside. Bill and Remus quickly following his example.

TBC


	6. July 30, 1999

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 6 - July 30, 1999

"Minister Shacklebolt, here is the paperwork you requested. I outlined some ideas on how to help Muggle born witches and wizards acclimate easier into the wizarding world. The ideas would also help the parents understand what is happening as well." Hermione informed her boss, while handing him the papers in her hands.

"Thank you Hermione, I truly appreciate all the work you have put in, but I believe that you are taking a well deserved afternoon off. Shouldn't you be heading that way?" Kingsley asked, knowing how easily Hermione could become so singled focused on her job.

"Yes, we are starting off by taking Harry and Neville out for a birthday lunch, then we are going to go the Hogwarts and help Remus and Neville settle into their classrooms, and Neville into his quarters." Hermione informed him.

"Yes, Minerva told me that Neville is interning under Professor Sprout and that Remus is taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again." Kingsley said.

"Yes, and while Remus will be head of Griffindor, Neville will take his nightly duties, so that Remus can go home to Tonks and Teddy." Hermione added.

"Hermione are you in here?" They heard Tonks distinctive voice call out.

"Yes, she is. Now come and retrieve her, so that she is not late for her much deserved vacation time." Kingsley called out teasing Hermione.

"Thank you, Minister." Hermione said as she left his office and joined Tonks and Harry in the hall.

"We better get going. We will never hear the end of it if we are late." Tonks said leading the way toward the elevators.

"Hey Ron, I just saw Bill at Gringotts, he concerned at Fluer's inability to keep much food down. Wondering if it is normal. I told him that I didn't know about normal, but Tonks was pretty much the same for the first couple months when she was carrying Teddy." Remus said as he and Neville joined Ron at the table.

"I can't believe Bill is going to be a dad. He and Fluer were both elated when they stopped to visit us when we got back from France. I guess they have another seven months left." Ron said excited about the prospects of being an uncle.

"Well aren't we a couple a very lucky ladies to be able to dine with four such attractive men." Tonks said as she appeared at the table with Hermione and Harry. Both women kissed their husbands before, turning and kissing Neville on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Assistant Professor." Hermione said as Neville's face reddened.

"Thanks." Neville said.

"Neville, you got lucky. They attacked me in the lobby of the ministry first thing this morning when it was at its busiest." Harry stated giving both women a dirty look.

"Some Auror, he never saw it coming, either. You need to remember 'Constant Vigilance'" Hermione's comment receiving laughs from everyone except Harry.

Both women settled in chairs next to their husbands, while Harry and Neville took seats on each end of the table.

"Has anyone heard from Luna?" Remus asked.

"Yes, her father sent her on a expedition to search for some mysterious new, probably nonexistant creature." Hermione said. "She sends me updates weekly, hopefully she will be home by Christmas."

"Neville are you ready to get settled in at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Pomona and I are going to look into some cross breeding in our spare time. She has some amazing ideas to improve some of the healing compacity of many different species including Mandrakes." Neville responded, obviously excited by the aspects of his new job.

"Well, I am glad you are going to be helping Remus with his head of house duties, but I have to warn you that come March, you may be asked to cover for him on very short notice and for an expanded period of time." Tonks said practically glowing.

"That's no problem, I told him I would cover when ever he needed." Neville said.

"Why exactly March?" Harry asked smiling as he recalled last time he saw Tonks glowing so much.

"Is Teddy getting a sibling?" Hermione asked getting excited.

"Yes." Remus confirmed smiling himself. "It seems we have the two of you and of course Harry's babysitting to thank for the new addition to our family."

"You made the baby on our wedding night?" Hermione said in awe.

"Wow, you two sure have a thing for weddings, yours ours. It is a good thing Tonks was already knocked up at Bill and Fluer's wedding." Ron remarked receiving a smack on the arm from his wife.

"Well enough about us, what is going on with you, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Not much. I think training is going well. Word has it that Tonks is going to be supervising for the next few months, and now I understand why." Harry smirked.

"Hey, it is better than desk duty." Tonks huffed.

"How are you and Ginny doing?" Neville asked.

Harry checked to see Hermione's reaction to Ginny's name, and seeing that it was okay said, "Fine, she made the Holyhead Harpies and leaves for training the day after her birthday."

"Yeah, Ron said that George is working up a whole WWW display around the Harpies newest player." Hermione stated.

"He has pictures of her in the uniform all over the office to use in the display. Her smiling face is starting to haunt my dreams now." Ron said with a shiver down his spine as everyone laughed.

"Won!" They all turned as they heard the familiar voice, Ron cringing as he scooted closer to Hermione.

"Oh there is another voice that haunts my dreams." Ron muttered to Harry. As they all turned to greet the young lady approaching their table.

"Hello, Lavendar." Hermione said noticing that she would be their waitress.

"Hermione, oh hello, I didn't see you." Lavender commented before turning her attention back to Ron, "Won, how are you doing? It has been a long time since we have seen each other."

"I'm good, working with George. I am really enjoying married life." Ron said taking a hold of Hermione's left hand and raising it so that Lavendar could see the wedding band.

"You two are married, I hadn't heard. I never thought I would have missed new that big. The Chosen One's best mates getting married." Lavendar said obviously not happy at the news.

"We decided to keep it low key. We have all had more than enough of our names and faces in the press. Actually, the only magazine that we allowed to tell our story was the Quibbler. Luna wrote a fascinating article on the wedding." Ron said smiling happily at Lavendar.

"Well, I will have to check out a back copy to catch the article. Could I take your orders now?" She asked switching to a very business like persona.

"That would be great." Hermione said as she prepared to give her order to Lavendar.

TBC


	7. Ginny's Party

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 7 - Ginny's Party

"Hello, everyone." Ron called out as he entered the Burrow.

"Ron!" Molly Weasley called out rushing over to hug her youngest son. Ron and Hermione had invited his parents over to their place shortly after they returned from their honeymoon. His mother and wife had a long private talk, as did Ron with his father. Ron didn't know what his mom and Hermione discussed, but they seemed to have sorted out all their issues. Ever since, they had been getting together at least once a week so that his mom could give Hermione cooking lessons. "Where is Hermione?"

"She is spending the day shopping with her mother. Today would have been her parent's anniversary, so she felt that she needed to be with her mother. Anyway, Minister Kingsley is sending her on a trip to Romania, of which I get to go as well, and apparently it requires a whole new wardrobe, for me and her. George is letting me off for the week, and I am hoping to coordinate a time to get together with Charlie." Ron told her.

"How wonderful, I was just hoping to have the whole family here. It is not often, Charlie makes it home, and with Ginny leaving tomorrow..." his mother said wistfully. "Hermione is doing the right thing by being with her mother. Oh, well maybe the next time."

"Well, I better go congratulate the birthday girl." Ron said as he headed toward the living room where the rest of the Weasleys were gathered.

"Happy Birthday, Ginny." Ron said as he entered the living room making his way over to where Ginny sat on the couch between Harry and George to give her a hug and hand her the gift he brought.

"Thank you, where's Hermione?" Ginny said accepting the gift.

"She felt that she needed to spend some quality time and probably a large quantity of money with her mother. Today is going to be a rough day for them." Ron replied.

"Oh." Ginny simple replied, but Ron could tell that she was not happy that Hermione did not come to her party.

"You getting ready for your trip to Romania?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I want to make arrangements to meet up with Charlie while we are there. We are also hoping to see Luna, that is where she was the last we heard. Hermione owled her a couple days ago, but we haven't heard back yet." Ron replied heading over to sit next to Charlie to discuss his plans while watching Ginny open her gifts.

From her parents she recieved new dress robes, from Bill and Fluer a bracelet, Charlie and Percy got her gift certificate to a nice restaurant in the Holyhead area. George gave her some WWW products and Harry purchased her the newest Firebolt. Ron & Hermione knowing that Harry was giving her the broom, got her a broom maintainance kit.

"Thank you, Ron and please thank Hermione as well." Ginny said after opening the gift. "I am so looking forward to start training tomorrow, but I am going to miss you all so much."

"Oh, Ginny, you will be so busy that Christmas will be here before you know it." George remarked.

"I know and I will see you all at the game, when we play near here." Ginny said.

"Sure." Bill said even though Ron knew it was doubtful Fluer would go not being much of a Quidditch fan.

"So Fluer, how are you feeling?" Ron asked turning his attention to her.

"Much better. Zicknez iz no more." Fluer said with a glowing smile on her face. She was always breath taking, but now she was amazing more so.

"Yes, that is probably why the Lupins are running so late. Tonks still has a couple weeks of it left." Bill remarked.

"Did I just here my name? Wotcher, everyone." Tonks asked as she walked in, then setting her son on the floor went to hug Ginny. "Happy birthday."

"Yes, happy birthday, Ginny." Remus said handing her what was obviously a box of Honeydukes chocolates.

"Arry!" Teddy called out upon seeing his godfather, and rushed immediately over to him to give him a hug.

"Can you wish Ginny a happy birthday?" Harry asked his godson.

"Appy Birthday, Ginny." Teddy said cheerily.

"Thank you." Ginny said as she leaned over give him a peck on the cheek.

"Ginny, can you come in here. I want to get a picture of you with the cake." Molly called out from the kitchen.

As Ginny rose to leave, Teddy, looking around the room, noticed his parents had taken seats next to Ron.

"Won!" Teddy called out as he wiggled off Harry's lap to run to give Ron a hug as well.

"How you doing Teddy, my man?" Ron said.

Teddy pointed to his mom's stomach and said "I's sister."

"Sister?" asked Bill asked.

"We don't know that. We told him that a baby was growing in Mommy's tummy and that he was getting a brother or sister. He just sort of maintains that it is a sister, though I doubt he really know what that means yet." Remus replied.

Tonks smiling happily as her son who had scooted back down to the floor to play with the blocks Molly had there for him said, "You are going to be eating your words in March when your daughter is born."

"Obviously, Dora is under the delusion that our son can for see the future and knows the baby is a girl." Remus smirked teasing his wife.

"Well, I think I am going to go and see if Mom needs any help." Ron said as he rose from his seat his stomach starting to call out for food.

"I will go with you, and we can discuss your trip." Charlie said as he followed Ron out of the room.

"Mom, you know that she is obviously pregnant, and she doesn't want anyone to see how far along she is. Why else would they have gotten married so fast." Ron stopped outside the door of the kitchen as he heard Ginny's words, hushing Charlie to keep silent so he could listen in.

"They explained their reasoning as to why they got married the way they did, why can you not accept it." His mother replied. "Hermione and I have had a very long talk about this. Jane needs her today, so Hermione is just spending time with her mother. I am very proud of her for that."

"But, I mean the way Hermione blew up with me for no good reason. Mood swings, isn't that a sign. And buying a new wardrobe." Ginny stated.

"We are talking about Hermione here." His mother stated. "How many times has she blown up at Ron or Harry? It may take a little time, but I am sure you two will make amends."

"Ginny, mom is right." Ron said as he entered the kitchen followed by Charlie. "Hermione is still upset you, and it takes her time to get past that and trust people again. I and Harry have been where you are. She will eventually get past it, you just have to give her time."

"But, I haven't seen her since you married." Ginny complained. "I thought we would get together before I left."

"Did you try fluing or owling her to ask her?" Charlie asked and Ginny just shook her head.

"Look you won't be back until Christmas, so why don't you try owling Hermione while you are away. Tell her about training and Holyhead. She like having pen pals, and you'd make a better one than Krum." Ron suggested, already knowing that it would only take a little effort on Ginny's part to where down Hermione's resolve.

"Ron is right. Before graduation, I screwed up one of my friendships, but time and letters helped us sort it out. Now we are friends again." Charlie confided.

"Okay. I will." Ginny agreed.

"Good, can we eat now, I am starving." Ron stated and they all laughed.

TBC


	8. Happy Birthday, Hermione!

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 8 - Happy Birthday, Hermione

"Bill thank you for throwing this party for Hermione. We both really appreciate it." Ron said as he approached his oldest in the garden outside of Shell Cottage were he was finishing setting up the buffet.

"Your welcome. I thought it would be a nice change, and Mom would enjoy herself more. Although, I wish Charlie was here, it is good that Ginny is traveling with her team." Bill replied, "Have you talked with Ginny since she left?"

"Yes, Well through Hermione. They have been writing back and forth, weekly. I don't think they have completely made amends, but it is an improvement. She did apologize for think we only got married because Hermione was pregnant. I hadn't really told her about that, so we did have a bit of a row, but it is all good now. Apparently, Ginny said that the initial training weeks were brutal." Ron replied then turned as he heard his wife squeal with laughter as she and Harry chased Teddy around in the grass. Ron smiled at the shear joy present on his wife's face.

"You really like married life." Bill commented smiling at his brother's reaction as he watched his wife.

"Yes I do. Best decision I ever made." Ron responded.

"So how was Romania? Charlie seemed to have a good time showing you around." Bill asked.

"Great. It was amazing to see Charlie working with the dragons, and I took loads of picture of Norbert to give to Hagrid. He will be thrilled to see how much he has grown. I actually brought them along to give to Remus or Neville to deliver them for me. Actually I am surprise Neville is not here yet. Neither are George or Percy."

"Yes, George volunteered to bring Mrs. Granger as a surprise for Hermione, so I sent Percy and Neville along so she would be around someone that was relatively sane." Bill informed him.

"Are you crazy, George has only had his muggle driving papers for a month." Ron said, worried for his mother in law's safety.

"The reason why Percy is with him." Bill said.

"And George listens to Percy?" Ron asked already knowing the answer.

"Probably not." Bill said growing a little concerned by his brothers tardiness.

"Probably." Ron repeated teasing Bill. "Oh well, I see Remus sitting with Mom and Dad. I should head over and ask him to deliver the picture before I forget."

As Ron was crossing to where Remus and Tonks were sitting and talking with his parents, Teddy came up running to hide behind him.

"Teddy, do you really think Ron is going to be able to protect you?" Harry asked as both he and Hermione stopped in front of Ron while Teddy still hid behind his legs.

"Won big." Teddy stated.

"Yes, Teddy. Ron is bigger than Harry or I, but there are two of us, but only one of him." Hermione replied.

"Won big." Teddy stated again, but squealed with surprise when while Hermione was talking to him, Harry had snuck up on him and swung him up in the air.

"Some teacher you are, Tonks. Can't even teach your son 'Constant Vigilance.'" Harry said as he carted Teddy over to his parents followed by Ron and Hermione.

"He's not even a year and a half old, give him time." Tonks stated in defense of her son. "I am just glad you two are wearing him out now. He will sleep well tonight."

"Remus, can you deliver some photos to Hagrid for me? With Charlie's help, I got some great shots of Norbert in Romania." Ron asked pulling the packet out of his jacket pocket and handing it to Remus.

"Sure, actually, I had been meaning to talk to the three of you about helping me out in my classes." Remus stated.

"You want our help?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. All the kids know the story of The Golden Trio, and considering Professor Binns barely makes it past the Goblin Wars in History of Magic, I think it would be good for the kids to hear the truth from the actual sources. In addition, you can show example of actual spells that you had found useful in your own defense against the dark arts." Remus explained.

"It may actually be fun." Ron commented.

"And a good way to pay tribute to not only the fallen, but the teachers who gave us the skill and knowledge to defeat Voldermort." Hermione added.

"I guess that is a yes from all three of us." Harry told Remus.

"Well, the party can now begin. We are all here with the final guest." George called out as he arrived with Percy, Neville and Mrs. Granger.

"Mom!" Hermione called out shocked to see her mother at Shell Cottage. "I didn't know you would be here."

"Bill arranged to have me brought out here. It is a very beautiful drive, and we took a very scenic route." Mrs. Granger said as she hugged her daughter.

"Scenic route?" Bill asked of his brothers.

"I missed one turn." George said trying to brush it off.

"Yes, but it took about ten more turns for you to get us back to where we started, then head out again. Bill, we literally drove in circles." Percy complained. "If he would have only..."

"Don't start." Bill stated, putting an end to a fight between two of his brothers before it began.

"Don't worry, Mom. Ron and I will take you home." Hermione said while Ron didn't drive, Hermione had been for a couple years.

"I appreciate that. Oh, and Ron dear, thank you for the beautiful roses I received this morning." Mrs. Granger said as she hugged her son-in-law.

"Ron, you sent my mother flowers?" Hermione asked eyeing her husband.

"Always the tone of surprise." Ron said teasing Hermione.

But Mrs. Granger, teary eyed, answered happily for him, "Yes, they were beautiful yellow roses. The card was thanking me for giving birth to the most important person in his life."

"Why would Ron do something so sappy? Not his usually MO." George whispered to Harry.

Harry seeing the look in Hermione's eyes as she hugged and kissed her husband, "I think he is going to be generously reward for his gift to Mrs. Granger." Harry whispered back, George laughing at Harry's observation.

"Well now that everyone is here, we can eat." Bill said as he gestured for Hermione and Mrs. Granger to lead the way to the buffet.

TBC


	9. Continuing the Celebration at Home

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 9 - Continuing the Celebration at Home

"This was a lot of fun today, Bill." Tonks said as she sat in living room of Shell Cottage rocking her sleepy son.

"Yes, I think everyone had a good time. I actually liked playing the host, and letting Mom relax as well. Ron said that Ginny and Hermione are writing back and forth. Hopefully they are slowly mending their friendship." Bill stated from where he sat on the sofa, his wife cuddled up to his side.

"It iz alzo good that nobody made Arry chooze. He may feel e iz in the middle sometimez, but e iz still Ron and Ermione'z friend and Ginny'z guy." Fluer added.

"Ron and Hermione would never make him choose either. In all the times that Ron and Hermione fought with each other, they never made Harry choose between them. They understood he was as loyal to one as he was the other." Remus added. "Hopefully by Christmas, everything will be worked out between them."

"I hope so. Charlie and Ginny should both be home, and I know Mom would love to have everyone there." Bill said.

"Zo, Tonkz, how iz the zicknez with the baby?" Fluer asked relieved that her own bout with morning sickness had finally passed.

"Over finally. I haven't been sick all week. It is nice to finally to be keeping food down. Also not to wear out when chasing after Teddy." Fluer stated.

"Me too. Although Bill haz been real good with taking up zlack here." Fluer said praising her husband.

Bill just kissed her cheek in response. When they found out Fluer was pregnant, Bill had gone to Remus for advise considering his experience with a pregnant wife was more recent than his own father. Remus said to do what ever was asked of him. To remember that the child his wife was carrying would be the most amazing gift he is ever given. So Bill happily took what little slack that Fluer needed him to.

"Did you zee Ron and Hermione playing with Teddy today? Do you think they will be wanting a baby of their own one day zoon?" Fluer asked her hand placed on her own very slight bump.

"I don't think they have discussed it yet. But they would make great parents. They even each other out so. Kind of like Dora and I or you two. We all kind of all make up for each others faults." Remus expressed watching Teddy slowly nodding off in his mother's arms.

"When they became engaged, I wasn't even sure if my brother would really be ready to be a husband. But after witnessing his relationship with Hermione first hand, I can feel sure that whenever they do decide to bring a child into this world, they will be amazing as parents." Bill said meaning every word.

"It is funny. Harry, Ron and Hermione grew up so fast. Have had the fate of the wizarding world on their shoulders practically since their friendship was formed. While Harry is loving the freedom to be young, and he's really does enjoy the Auror training, Hermione and Ron seem to embraced the life as a couple so completely." Remus observed.

"Well, we better get this little one home." Tonks said as she rose with Teddy in her arms. They all rose to say their goodbyes. Remus took Teddy from Tonks arms as they reached the apparition point to allow her to apparate herself, while he followed with Teddy.

Ron and Hermione were slow dancing in their living room, Hermione's head resting against Ron's chest. After dropping her mother off and returning the borrowed car to the ministry, they returned home more than an hour ago. Ron had turned the radio on one of Hermione's favorite stations, and asked her to dance. They had been like that ever since.

"I think sending my mother flowers is one of the sweetest and most romantic things you have ever done." Hermione said as she raised her head from Ron's chest to kiss him on the lips.

"Well after hearing from Bill all Fluer has gone through just in the first three months, I thought that if anyone deserved flowers today, it was your mom. She did all the hard work, and I get to reap the results." Ron said kissing Hermione heatedly.

Slightly breathless after the kiss, Hermione asked, "Do you two discuss Fluer's pregnancy a lot?"

"Well it is mostly what he talks about now. And it is helpful to have some knowledge of what we will go through someday." Ron replied.

"You want to have children with me?" Hermione asked slightly amazed. She really wanted to be a mother someday, and after spending time with Teddy and also Tonks and Fluer lately, she was starting to want to be a mother sooner rather than later.

"Of course I want to have children with you. You are my wife. I can't think of a better life than to spend it sharing our love with a mini-you." Ron commented. "And just think of all the fun we will have creating her."

"You want to have a girl?" Hermione asked.

"I'd like to have both a girl and a boy, maybe more than one of each. I don't want seven, but I do want more than one." Ron stated.

"Well I don't want them to be exactly like me. I'd like them to get my thrill in learning, but I'd also like for them to have your adventurous spirit. I definitely would prefer if they had your ability on a broom than mine." Hermione said.

"We both would prefer that they take after me in that respect." Ron said know full well his wife's fear of flying on brooms.

"Would you mind if we started trying for a baby sooner rather than later. If we are going to have more than one, I think that it would be nice to have them while we are still energetic enough to chase after them. Teddy about wore me out today, so I not sure how Remus handles it. And we really don't know how long it will take before I get pregnant." Hermione asked tentatively.

"Are you serious? I would love more than anything to start a family with you. I wasn't sure if you would be ready to start one right away, that is why I haven't mentioned it. But yes." Ron said excited not only in the idea of becoming the dad, but in the process of making the baby.

"And there was the comments Ginny made." Hermione stated, knowing that was also another main reason he had not brought the subject up. Hermione remembered when Ron had told her about the accusation, but she was also amazed that when Ginny sent her first letter from Holyhead, she had apologized for the incident although she has still yet to apologize for the Krum incident.

"Yes, that was another reason I feared to bring it up, but we should not base our choices in our future on anyone's opinions but our own. When it all comes down to it, it is our life, our choice." Ron stated with the air that his word on the subject was final.

This was another thing Hermione loved about Ron. Over the past couple of years and especially the last couple of months, Ron's confidence in himself had grown substantially. Knowing that Hermione loved him completely for who he was, not based on some comparison to his siblings or Harry, had been a big boost to him. The same way that Ron's choice to put her feeling before his family's had boost her own.

"So we are going to start trying to have a baby?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and I think we should start trying right now." Ron said as he swept his wife up into his arms, kissing her passionately as he headed toward their bedroom.

TBC


	10. Harpies vs Cannons

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 10 - Chudley Cannons vs. Holyhead Harpies.

Ron and Harry entered the box seats at the Holyhead Quidditch field joining, Mr. Weasley, Bill, George, and Percy. While the other men were sporting the colors of the Harpies and their newest player, Ron was decked out in his finest Cannons gear. Hermione had teased him that morning for his bravery at wearing such an outfit on the Harpies home turf, then made Harry promise to protect him from any overly zealous fans.

"Only you'd root against Ginny at her first home game." Percy commented seeing Ron's appearance.

"Hey, Ginny's family, and I want her to do well. But I am a die hard Cannons fan, and we stick with our team through thick and thin." Ron stated not being bothered by Percy's comment.

"So, how did you keep Mrs. Weasley away. I thought she had a fit when it was declared a boys day to watch the game." Harry asked amazed that they could pull off such a feet.

"Oh, Fluer and Tonks ended up being a big help with that. Remus has a busy weekend at the school, so Fluer and Tonks persuaded Molly to go baby shopping with them. Well, she couldn't pass up the chance to start spoiling her first grandchild." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Especially when Bill gave Fluer no limit on what she could spend for the baby." George added.

"She is not going to go overboard. We set up a separate account for expenses for the baby, and she knows to exact amount that is in there, so there is a limit. And luckily, Fluer is a lot more frugal than you'd think." Bill replied then asking, "So Percy, what is this that I hear about you and a certain Miss Clearwater?"

They all notice Percy redden at the mention of the name.

"You're seeing Penelope again?" George asked. "Great gal, I mean she did dump you when you were being a prat. So that definitely makes her tops in my book. So how is Penelope?"

"Fine. We ran into each other at Gringotts. Obviously that is how you found out." Percy said directing a glance at Bill.

"The Goblin's can be a bit gossipy about the witches and wizards working for them." Bill stated then added, "Go on."

Percy rolled his eyes, "We have been on a couple date, getting reacquainted. We are having fun getting to know each other again."

"That is great, Percy." Ron stated and Percy smiled in appreciation to Ron for getting him off the hook.

"So Harry, when are you going to make an honest woman out of my sister?" George asked and Harry reddened even more than Percy did.

"Good question, George. Your best mates are married, and Ginny is out of school. Any wedding bells in the near future?" Bill asked.

"Not in our immediate future, know. Ginny wants to play Quidditch for a while, and I am in training for at least two more years. That is no way to start off a marriage so far apart. Anyway, once we do get married, I want to start a family. Ginny is nowhere near being ready to be a mom." Harry replied.

"You're right, Ginny is no where ready for the responsibilities of motherhood. I am so glad that my daughter is involved with such a level headed young man." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Ron, speaking of starting a family, you and Hermione plan on adding to your household anytime soon." George asked.

Amazingly Ron did not blush at the question, "We have discussed it, and we have decided when would be the right time to start a family. But that is as much as I am going to tell any of you. I do promise to tell you all before any child of ours is born."

"Wow, you really have grown up." Mr. Weasley responded as he listened to his youngest son.

"Thanks." Ron replied, then they all turned as the teams headed into the stadium.

"Hey, mom. Thanks for bringing lunch here. I've felt somewhat under the weather the past couple days, and didn't feel like going out." Hermione said as she took the bags of food that her mother carried in and headed for the kitchen.

"Have you been checked out by a doctor?" Her mother asked concerned following her daughter.

"Not yet, but at Ron's insistence, I've an appointment tomorrow morning. We are speaking in Remus's classes tomorrow, so I'm going to my appointment then I'm meeting Ron and Harry at Hogwarts. Both boys are very excited. They are going to join the teachers at the breakfast table. Ron has always loved the food there." Hermione said as she set the bags on the table and headed to retrieve the dishes from the cabinet. She didn't use magic for simple household chores when her mother was present.

"You're also excited to be a teacher for a day. So how much have you prepared?" Her mother asked knowing her too well.

"Not enough for me, too much for Ron and Harry, but I should be able to answer any question they have. And Ron and Harry are even going to duel each other as a demonstration of some of the spells. But that will be at the end of class. We want them to have as much of the facts as possible, so we will give an overview of the each year." Hermione responded setting the plates on the table and retrieving the utensils.

"I'm sure you will all do great."

"Thanks, if it all goes well, Remus wants us to be his subs when Tonks has the baby. Did I tell you that Teddy is still adamant that he is getting a sister?"

"Yes, I believe you said that Remus and Tonks have a wager as to whether he is correct."

"Yes, if Remus is correct Tonks has to clean the house for a month. If Tonks is correct, then Remus is on diaper duty for a month. I'm kind of hoping that Tonks is correct. I don't think Remus could handle living with Tonk's housekeeping skills." Hermione replied and her mother just laughed in response.

"Well lets get this food on the table and eaten before it get to cold." Hermione said as she stated to empty the bags onto the table.

TBC


	11. Returning to Hogwarts

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 11 - Returning to Hogwarts

"If you follow the exact instruction on the potion, it will take care of the nausea." Healer Hunter told Hermione as she walked her out of her office.

"Thank you." Hermione responded as she glowed with happiness.

The Healer then turned and addressed her next patient, "I'll be right with you Mrs. Lupin. Oh. And Mrs. Granger-Weasley, Congratulations."

Hermione smiled in response.

"Thank you." Tonks said as she watched the Healer reenter her office. "Wotcher Hermione, are you not feeling well?" Tonks said as she addressed her young friend.

"Oh no, I'm perfectly healthy. I haven't felt the greatest the last couple days so came in for a check up. All is fine." Hermione reassured her.

"Not feeling well, and Healer Hunter congratulated you . . . " Tonks started hoping Hermione would confirm her suspicions.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione said happily and Tonks squealed with delight hugging the younger woman as best as she could with her own swollen belly.

"That's wonderful. Your family's going to be so thrilled. Have you told Ron yet? This is just great." Tonks chattered excitedly.

"I'm going to tell Ron prior to the classes. We started trying the night of my birthday. I'm a couple months along, so it seems we didn't have to try very long." Hermione confided.

"That is too weird." Tonks stated and then continued when she saw the confused look on Hermione's face. "That night after your party, Bill, Fluer, Remus and myself were talking about what good parents you and Ron would make. You two complement each other so well."

"Thank you." Hermione said with tears wetting her eyes.

"You'll be fantastic, and your parents will love the newest addition to the family. So when are you telling them, I don't want to miss Molly's reaction?" Tonks asked.

"We decided that if I was pregnant before Christmas, we would tell the family on Christmas day." Hermione informed her.

"Molly is going to be ecstatic to have another grandchild on the way." Tonks said.

"Okay, you need to promise not to tell her. You can tell Remus, but no one else. Not even Harry. And especially not Teddy. You know, your son has a tendency to spill secrets. So don't even discuss it around him." Hermione stated.

Tonks laughed in remembrance of Teddy letting everyone know about Ron and Hermione's wedding. "I promise. Also, tell Ron if he wants any advise over the next month until Christmas, to come to Remus anytime. We may have had a rocky start to my pregnancy with Teddy, but he eventually came around, and with this one he has been wonderful."

"Tonks, I'm going to be a mom!" Hermione squealed and hugged Tonks again.

"You'll be great." Tonks told her.

"Mrs. Lupin, I'm ready for you now." Healer Hunter stated coming out of her office.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Hermione. Give my husband a kiss for me." Tonks said as she followed the healer into her office.

"I will." Hermione replied the happiest she had been since her wedding day.

"Oh, I've forgotten how wonderful the food is here." Ron said as he added a third helping of eggs onto his plate.

"Doesn't your wife feed you?" Harry asked teasingly as he sat between Remus and Ron at the teacher's table in the Great Hall.

"Actually, I cook more than she does. And I love her dearly, but it's a very good to think that I'm the cook in our home." Ron replied between spoonfuls of eggs.

"So, where is Hermione?" Remus asked.

"She had an appointment this morning. She'll be here before the first class. She is very hyped up about the classes today." Ron replied. "Has it all planned out."

"Any question your classes have, I'll be shocked if Hermione can't answer it." Harry added. "Every time I see her at the Ministry, she has a new 'amazing' fact for me. I lived through it, you'd think I'd know everything we need to know about the war, but amazingly I don't."

"I'm surprised she hasn't made me write an essay on the subject in preparation." Ron stated and Remus and Harry both laughed.

"Of course she wouldn't, she knows that she'd ended up doing it for you anyway." Harry replied and Ron nodded his head in affirmation.

"It's weird to be back here." Ron stated.

"It's weird to be sitting at this table and not the Griffindor table." Harry stated. "Dennis Creevey was waiting at the front door when we arrived today."

"Yes, he has been very excited that you guys were going to be the guest speakers. Neville said he has been reminiscing about the DA nonstop." Remus informed them.

"Well he is the only one of that group left at Hogwarts. He's a sixth year, correct?" Harry asked.

"Yes and a Prefect. He has been a great leader in his class this year. Minerva believes he is doing his absolute hardest to deserve the life that so many died to give him." Remus informed them.

Harry and Ron both nodded remembering Colin Creevey and the others that were lost.

"I sometimes miss when we were those kids sitting at those tables. I can almost see Hermione walking in with a book bag loaded with heavy books." Harry reminisced.

"Well there she is now." Remus said as he saw Hermione walk cheerfully into the great hall with a bag of books.

"What helping is he on?" Hermione asked as she arrived at the table, to which Harry held up three fingers, "Good he should be done then. Harry, could you take these with you to the class, I need to confer briefly with my husband." Hermione said handing the bag to Harry and then grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him away from the table to the corner in the Great Hall.

"How did she care all these books?" Harry said as he heaved the heavy bag onto his shoulder, Remus laughed as they headed for the classroom. They didn't see joyous looks on Ron and Hermione's faces, or Ron picking Hermione up and swinging her around before kissing her enthusiastically.

TBC


	12. Remembering the War

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 12 - Remembering the War

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood at the side of the Sixth Year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, while Remus stood in front of the class starting the lesson.

"Wands away. Class, today we are going to have a different lesson. You all have spent a great deal of time studying and learn spells of defense. But I also believe that the best way for us to prepare for the future is to learn from our past." Remus began to which the class groaned.

"Don't worry. I'm not giving you some History of Magic lesson from the long distant past. You'll be learning about our more recent past. Many of the events you'll hear about took place on these very grounds. And the best way for you to learn about these events, is to hear it from those that were actually involved."

"So I've invited three of my friends to give you a first hand account about the Golden Trio." Remus smiled as he turned and nodded for his guest to join him in front of the class, "I'd like to introduce Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger-Weasley and Harry Potter."

The trio smiled to the class and Remus conjured up four stools for them to sit on.

"For the first part of today's class, I'll be asking our guest questions relating to their time here at Hogwarts up through the Battle of Hogwarts. Following there will be a short time for you to write out questions to be asked. Then near the end of the class time, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will be demonstrating some dueling techniques."

"First off, just for background information, how did you all meet and become friends?" Remus asked.

"Ron and I met at the entrance to platform 9 3/4. I was raised in the Muggle world and had only just learned of wizards and witches, and that I was one. Ron's family showed me how to get on the platform. Then we were in the same compartment on the Hogwarts train." Harry started glad that Remus was using this format. It was much more relaxing when he felt like he was talking to a friend.

"I met Ron and Harry on the train, as well. I was helping Assistant Professor Longbottom look for his toad, Trevor. But I didn't really become friends with them until Halloween." Hermione stated. "At the time, many of the Professors were guarding a valuable stone, that Voldermort, with the help of the defense teacher at the time, Professor Quirrell, was trying to obtain. Professor Quirrell had set a troll loose in the school, and Harry and Ron saved me from it."

"How did you defeat Professor Quirrell?" Remus asked.

"We learned that he had learned how to get past Fluffy, Professor Hagrid's three headed dog." Ron started, "So using Harry's invisibility cloak, we set off to stop him. Even after Fluffy, the Professors' set up some amazing obstacles. Luckily with Hermione's knowledge and logic, Harry's amazing flying skills . . . "

"Not to mention, Ron's amazing chess skills." Hermione praised and Ron blushed a little.

"With Hermione and Ron's help, I entered the inner chamber and retrieved the stone. Then Headmaster Dumbledore arrived and helped save me from Professor Quirrell and Voldermort." Harry concluded.

"Then your second year, the Chamber of Secrets was open, what was the creature from the chamber, and why were so many lucky enough to be petrified and not killed?" Remus asked.

"The creature that was in the chamber was a basalisk. If you looked into its eyes, it would kill you. The people that were petrified saw its eyes through a reflection. Penelope saw it though Nearly Headless Nick, Mrs. Norris saw it through the reflection in water, and Hermione saw it through the reflection of a mirror." Ron stated.

"Hermione actually figured out what we were dealing with, that is why she was carrying a hand mirror around. When Ginny Weasley was taken, Ron and I figured out how to rescue her. Voldermort was behind it. I defeated the basalisk with the Sword of Griffindor." Harry concluded.

"Third year is when you learned that Sirius Black had been falsely convicted of betraying your parents and that Peter Pettigrew was still alive." Remus stated.

"Yes." Harry confirmed.

"Fourth year was the Triwizard Tournament? Harry how did you become involved in that, even though you were underage?" Remus asked.

"Barty Crouch, jr. had kidnapped ex-Auror Alistar Moody and was using polyjuice to assume his identity under Voldermort's orders. He put my name in the cup." Harry stated.

"Most of the tasks required knowledge that was beyond our level, so Hermione started studying up on every spell Harry might need to win, or merely survive." Ron stated. "Hermione and I helped Harry learn the spells he would need."

"During the final task, the cup ended up being a port key to Voldermort. Cedric and I were transported, and Peter killed Cedric on Voldermort's orders. A ritual was then performed to bring Voldermort back to human again. We dueled and due to the fact that we had the same cores are wands connected. This helped me to be able to escape with Cedric's body." Harry stated.

"Fifth year, what was the purpose of forming the DA?"

"That was Hermione's brilliant idea." Ron praised.

"The Ministry was still denying Voldermort's return, and with the great help of Deloris Umbridge, we were not learning anything to help us in defense at all. So, considering that Harry had some experience with more advanced magic then the rest of us, we formed the DA, Dumbledore's Army, in an effort to teach ourselves." Hermione offered.

"Sixth year is when you first started really studying about how to defeat Voldermort?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore and I started to meet to research Tom Riddle's past." Harry answered. "We had just returned from a fact-finding mission, when Hogwarts was attacked by Death Eaters. Ron, Hermione, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Bill Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and you, Professor, participated in that battle. Professor Dumbledore died that night as well, but it wasn't until later that I learned that he had asked Professor Snape to commit the act, because he was dying anyway."

"And you did not return for seventh year." Remus offered.

"Correct, actually Hermione would not have been able to return due Voldermort taking over the Ministry and the fact that she is muggle born. We were searching for the means to defeat Voldermort." Ron offered.

"That is were you learned of the Elder Wand?" Remus asked.

"Yes, because of Professor Snape's part in Professor Dumbledore's death, Voldermort believed that Professor Snape possessed it, so he murdered him. But actually, Draco Malfoy had disarmed Professor Dumbledore before his death, and I had disarmed Draco." Harry replied. "So the wand was loyal to me."

"What was the final battle like?"

"Horrible, I remember when Fred Weasley was killed. One minute he was standing next to Percy Weasley, Ron, Harry and me, and the next a wall collapsed and he was dead." Hermione said tearing up. "That was very hard. We still had tasks to accomplish to defeat Voldermort, but refocusing at such a loss of a loved one was difficult."

"Hermione helped to keep me from getting myself killed, because I was so upset. And then fighting the Death Eaters, who were far more advanced then us was a real challenge. Many times it was three of us against one of them." Ron reflected.

"When we thought Harry had died, it was horrible. But we kept fighting. We were not going to give up our freedom." Hermione stated.

"Then we saw that Harry was alive. Hope. That is the greatest hope I've ever experienced." Ron finished.

"Many people that we knew and loved lost their lives so that we could defeat Voldermort. Not just that night, but all through both wars." Harry started. "Like Professors Dumbledore and Snape . . . "

"Fred Weasley and Colin Creevy . . . " Hermione added.

"Sirius Black and Ted Tonks . . . " Ron added.

"Cedric Diggory and a free elf named Dobby . . . " Harry added.

"And James and Lily Potter." Remus concluded. "Now, I'm going give you each five minutes to write out a question for our guests. I'll give the questions to them, and allow them to choose which questions to answer."

"You guys have done very well." Remus said quietly as the class wrote out their questions. He then collected the questions and handed them to Harry. Harry divided the questions among the three of them and they each quickly looked at questions, to decided which ones to answer.

"I guess I'll start, 'What was the hardest thing to deal with over the course of your battles?'" Harry read, "For me it was the pressure. All the expectation that was on me to do something that I really wasn't sure I was capable of."

"For me it would have been anytime we were fighting amongst ourselves. We always were at our best when we were together, so if I was fighting with Ron or Harry, or Ron and Harry were fighting that was very hard." Hermione stated.

"I had a hard time with my own self-esteem issues. When you're the youngest boy in my family, and my siblings, have accomplished so much. Also my best friends were the brightest witch of our age, and the Boy Who Lived. It was a lot for me to deal with." Ron answered.

"Okay, 'did you ever experience the effects of an unforgivable curse?'" Hermione read. "Yes, during what would have been seventh year, we were captured, and Bellatrix LeStrange performed the Cruciatus curse on me. It's excruciatingly painful."

"I've been subjected to all three curses several times. I learned fairly early how to fight off the Imperius curse, and due to love, which is truly the ultimate weapon, I survived the Killing curse." Harry replied.

"I luckily have not." Ron stated then read, "'What is the shape does your potronus take?'Jack Russel terrier.**"**

"An otter."

"A stag." Harry answered then read, "'Many of us admire you, who is it that you look up to?' There are many people really, I admire my parents for who they were and the ultimate love they showed me. I admired Professors for all they did to protect the students. Especially, Professors Dumbledore and Snape. And I admire Professor Lupin, for all that he has lost in his life, he has gone on and lived his life, and now he has an amazing life."

"Thank you." Remus said humbled. "Ron."

Ron just rolled his eyes at Harry, "I actually admire my parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley. We have never had a lot, but we had a happy life, and that is due to them. I don't always agree with them, but I do know that they love me. I hope that one day, although I hope we are more financially sound, that my own future children will have a happy childhood, and know that their mother and I love them." Ron stated earning a smile from Hermione.

"Don't laugh." Hermione said pointing to Remus and Harry, and they gave her a questioning look. "The person I most admire is Professor Mogonagall." And Remus and Harry both cracked up. "No, they don't think it's funny that I admire the Headmistress. They are recalling my final from third year. Professor Lupin was the defense teacher at the time, and the final part of the exam was facing a boggart. Well mine was Professor Mogonagall telling me I had failed all my exams. Anyway, I admire her talent, her intelligence, her heart, and the accomplishments she has achieved."

They finished up by answering several more questions before, Harry and Ron demonstrating dueling for the class. They felt relieved that it was over, until Remus reminded them that there were still several more classes left. Then the nerves hit again.

TBC

_Author's Note: Well there are parts of this chapter I like, some are just okay. I hope you enjoy reminiscing with them. Have a wonderful weekend._


	13. The Secret

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 13 - The Secret

When Remus arrived home, Tonks was sitting on the floor playing with their son.

"Daddy." Teddy called out and ran over to greet him. Remus swept Teddy up into his arms and greeted him warmly.

"You having fun with Mommy?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I help Mommy. Fetch!" Teddy informed him.

"I am sure Mommy appreciates your help. How about we go so I can greet Mommy as well?" Remus stated.

"Okay. And sister." Teddy said.

"Yes, I'll greet your sibling as well." Remus agreed.

"Hello, Dora. Do you need help?" Remus asked as he entered the living room and saw his wife struggling to get up off the floor.

"Yes. That would be appreciated. I sat down on the floor to play with Teddy before I started dinner, and because of your daughter I have been unable to get up again." She informed him with a huff.

"I am guessing that is why you and Teddy were playing fetch." Remus said as he sat Teddy down on the floor and helped Dora to stand.

"Yes and thanks, no more crawling around on the floor for me until this little one is born." She said. "Do you mind cooking dinner?"

"No, that will be fine." Remus said, really not minding since he was a better cook than Dora.

He headed into the kitchen and she followed taking a seat at the table, while he started dinner. Teddy joined them and crawled onto his mother's diminishing lap, Dora conjured up some paper and crayons for him to entertain himself.

"How did Harry, Ron and Hermione do in class today?" Dora asked.

"Great, they really started to relax and enjoy themselves during the third class of the day. It helped that they knew exactly what I was going to ask them, and their response got better throughout the day." Remus stated. "How was your appointment this morning?"

"Fine, the baby is fine and everything is developing on schedule. Oh, I have some news." Dora said as she placed her hands over her son's ears. "Hermione is pregnant. She is about two months along, and they are waiting until Christmas to inform everyone else, including Harry."

"I am assuming that this is also the reason you're covering Teddy's ears." Remus stated noticing that his son was starting to try and pry his mother's hands away.

"Yes. Apparently, it's believed that our son can't keep a secret, so I am allowed to tell you, but not him." She said then removed her hands from her son's ears. Teddy shot her a frustrated look then resumed his artistic endeavors. "I told her that her husband could come to talk to you if he needed advice prior to the release of the news." Dora added trying very hard to keep Hermione and Ron's names out of their conversations.

"How did we become so lucky to be in the know?" Remus asked.

"I saw her before my appointment. She had just found out." Dora stated.

"That is wonderful news. I'll be sure to tell them the next time I see them." Remus stated. "Now why don't you and Teddy get washed up, dinner will be on the table shortly.

Ron and Hermione laid curled up together on their sofa discussing the day's events. Ron was lying on his back with Hermione curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder. They had dinner out with Harry after the leaving Hogwarts, but had been anxious to return home to discuss the new addition to their family.

"So, do you think Tonks can keep a secret?" Ron asked as he ran his fingers up and down Hermione's arm.

"As long as she doesn't tell Teddy, yes it will remain a secret." Hermione stated.

"We have to wait four weeks to tell them. I don't know if I've ever kept a secret from Harry for this long of a time. Well except when we were at Grimald Place. But at least then, I didn't seem him all the time." Ron stated.

"We decided to wait and give it as a Christmas present to our families." Hermione reminded him.

"Yes, and I agree. Anyway, Harry will forgive us when we ask him to be godfather. Who do you want to ask to be godmother?" Ron asked.

"I thought we could ask Luna. I want it to be someone we are not related to. It will really make Luna feel like a part of our family. I think she would be very good in the role." Hermione said.

"Yes, she will. She will definitely put a lot of enthusiasm into it." Ron smiled. "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I really don't want to screw this up."

"You won't." Hermione said and Ron kissed the top of her head. "The Healer said we can find the sex of the baby shortly before Christmas. I know that Bill and Fluer and Remus and Tonks didn't, at least as far as we know. But, I think I'd like to know. I'd like to decorate the baby's room with as much knowledge as possible."

Ron smiled knowing how Hermione likes to be informed, "That sounds wonderful. I don't want to rely on a Teddy premonition, like Tonks is."

"Good. You can go to that appointment with me, and we can find out together." Hermione said.

"So did the Healer say that you had to limit any of your activities over the next few months?" Ron asked.

"I have to limit some of my magical activities, but as to physical activities, I can play with you as much as I want to." Hermione responded knowing that husky tone in her husband's voice.

"So do you wanna play?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled over so that she was laying on top of Ron. "Absolutely."

TBC


	14. Tis the Season

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 14 - Tis the Season

Hermione and Tonks bundled up tightly as they exited Quality Quidditch Supplies to head toward Madam Malkin's. They had each picked up gifts for Ron, Harry, Ginny and George for Christmas. They had both made the same deal with their husbands. If they were willing to help them with what to get others for Christmas, the women would do the shopping. Hermione did request that Ron pick up his mother and aunt's gifts. So Remus only had Tonks to shop for and Ron only had Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Muriel. They had separated from the men earlier this morning and were scheduled to reconnect at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour.

"Well, I ordered new dress robes for Ron so we just need to stop in here to pick them up before finishing up at Flourish & Blotts. Who do you have left?" Hermione asked.

"Kingsley and Charlie. I'd like to get a book for Remus and some children's books for Teddy as well." Tonks responded as they entered Madam Malkin's.

Hermione went up to the counter and after a very short wait retrieved her purchase, fitting it into her small purse with the other purchases she had made. Tonks had raved about the bag the first time Hermione used it that morning, so Hermione taught her to do the spell on her own bag. Although the bags were deceivingly heavy, they were not carrying around lots of packages. So the advantages out weighed the disadvantages.

"So who do you have left?" Tonks asked.

"Charlie, Professor Mogonagall, Kingsley and Teddy. But I know what I'm getting each one, so it shouldn't take much time." Hermione stated as they headed back out into the weather again and headed to the last story for the day.

"So, I haven't asked you, how was your appointment yesterday? Did Ron handle everything okay?" Tonks asked as they entered the store, heading for the children's section.

"Yes, it went very well. We decided we didn't want to wait to find out the sex of the baby. You should have seen the look on Ron's face as the performed the spell showing us our daughter at three months along." Hermione said beaming.

"Daughter. O h, Hermione, that is wonderful." Tonks said keeping her voice down as she hugged her.

"Yes. We have already picked out a name. We know that Bill is using Victoire, but we wanted to make sure that you and Remus didn't already plan to use it." Hermione said.

"We are debating between three names for girls, but I can pretty much predict that you've not picked out any of the names we have. So don't worry and just tell me." Tonks said.

"Grace. We want to name her Grace." Hermione confided as she picked out two books for Teddy. Tonks finding a couple for him herself.

"Grace Weasley. It's a very nice name, and not even close to any we have picked out." Tonks replied.

"Thanks." Hermione said. "How about we split up to get our remaining items and meet back in twenty minutes."

"Great idea." Tonks said.

"That was brutal." Ron said as he met up with Remus at the Leaky Caldron. "I took me all morning to finish up my shopping. I don't know why Hermione made me get my Aunt Muriel's present. She is going to hate it no matter what."

"Luckily, I only had Dora and Teddy to shop for. Teddy is very simple. Dora, not so much, but she will appreciate the effort none the less." Remus said, motioning for a waitress to come and take their drink orders while they wait.

"I wonder how much the girls have left to get?" Ron pondered.

"Knowing your wife, she kept them on task and they are either done, or very nearly done." Remus responded.

"Won, Won." Ron felt a chill run up his spine as he heard the familiar voice. "And Professor Lupin, so good to see you again."

"Hello, Miss Brown. How have you been?" Remus responded in that polite manner of his.

"Pretty well, business is really good at this time of year." Lavender replied, "Won Won, so wonderful to see you here again. Pavarti, Padme and I are planning a get together for New Years Eve and were hoping you'd be available to attend."

"Sorry, Lavender, we already have plans." Hermione said as she arrived at the table with Tonks and slid into the booth, snuggling her back into Ron's chest. He in turn, wrapped an arm possessive around her.

"Hermione, how nice to see you again. I had forgotten that you two were together now. Sorry." Lavender responded with fake sincerity.

"That is quite alright. We do tend to keep very busy with work and our home life. Don't get out too much. We have too much fun at home." Hermione responded, Remus just shook his head at Hermione's audacity, while Tonks, who had joined her husband buried her head into his shoulder as her shoulders shook with laughter. Ron just had a smirk plastered on his face. Proud at how much of an influence he and Harry had been on Hermione.

Lavender just stared at Hermione in response, shocked by the statement that had come out of her former roommate's mouth.

"I think I know what I want to order, how about the rest of you?" Hermione asked of her companions.

They all nodded and Lavender came out of her stupor in time to take their orders. After they left the table Hermione asked, "Tonks, do you know a spell that can help predict is she spit in my food or not?"

"Amazingly enough, I do." Tonks replied and they all laughed.

TBC


	15. I'll Be Home for Christmas

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings, I am borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 15 - I'll Be Home For Christmas

Molly bustled about her home, preparing for the Christmas feast, while singing Christmas carols along with Celestina Warbeck on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Her daughter Ginny was helping her prepare the meal, while her husband and two of her sons were making sure that the dining room that had been added for this occasion was set with enough tables and chairs for all of their guests. She had been in a wonderful mood all morning. Her whole family would be home for Christmas. It would be the first time in six months, since Ginny's graduation party, that they would all be there.

She had been cleaning her home from top to bottom all week in preparation. Along with her own children and their spouses, the Lupins and Harry would be there. She was determined nothing would spoil this day, and all her children knew it.

Both Ginny and Charlie had arrived the night before, and she had relished in having them home, tucked away in their old rooms. Percy had arrived first thing this morning, and was now helping his father and Charlie having spent the previous evening with the family of his girlfriend Penelope. He had said that Penelope had promised to come over later in the afternoon.

Harry and George had come for dinner the previous night, Ginny had rushed into Harry's arms upon her arrival at home. And even though Molly and Ginny pleaded, George and Harry decided to return to their flat above the shop, promising to return in the morning. Molly figured that since neither boy was an early riser, they didn't want to be forced into labor as soon as they woke this morning.

"Mom we are here." She heard her eldest son call out, as he lead his seven-month pregnant wife into the kitchen. The woman was always beautiful, but with her pregnancy glow she was radiant. Bill pulled out one of the kitchen chairs for her and helped her into her seat.

"Thank you, Bill." Fluer said as he bent down and received a kiss for his efforts. Molly may have not been in favor of her son's relationship to the part Veela, in the beginning, but ever since he was attacked by Fenrir Greyback two and a half years ago, she realized just how truly Fluer loved Bill. Molly was very proud to have her as part of her family.

She was also excited about the prospect of her first grandchild. She looked forward to hearing laughter of children ringing through her house again. She had been anxiously awaiting a grandchild of her own, ever since Teddy Lupin was born. It was something she truly envied Andromeda Tonks for.

"How was your Christmas morning?" Molly asked of Fluer as Bill, after kissing Molly on the cheek and hugging his sister hello, went to join Arthur and the boys in the dining room.

"Vonderful. Bill gave me this beautiful Amethyst pendant. It will be the birth stone of the baby." Fluer stated showing Molly and Ginny the beautiful necklace. "How was your morning?"

"Wonderful, I loved having someone besides Arthur at the breakfast table. It's so nice to have some of my children under my roof again." Molly said wistfully.

"I am glad to be home. I've missed you all." Ginny said as she continued to peel potatoes to be mashed.

"And we all missed you so much as well. You simply don't write enough. Goodness, I get more letters from Charlie than I do for you." Molly said.

"I promise to try and write more. But Charlie mainly writes you and Bill. I've more people that I want to stay in touch with, but I'll try to increase my number of letters to you, just for you." Ginny replied.

"Wotcher, any one home?" Six month pregnant Tonks called out as she entered the kitchen followed by Remus who carried their son who was sporting Christmas green hair and carrying a stuffed wolf. Tonks was sporting her ususal bubble gum pink.

"Tonks." Ginny called out as she rushed over to give the woman a hug. Molly barely catching the brief look of hurt that had crossed Fluer's face, even though Ginny had warmed up to her, it still wasn't the same affection she showed with the rest of her family and friends. Molly made a mental note to talk to Ginny about it, but later. She would not let anything spoil Christmas.

"It's very good to see you as well." Tonks said as she hugged Ginny.

"Look at you, Teddy. You are getting so big." Ginny said, but Teddy just smiled at her shyly and clung to his father.

"He is going through a slight shy stage. He has his favorite people, mainly Harry, Ron and Hermione due to their frequent visits, that is who he stick with." Remus informed her.

"Merry Christmas, all!" Hermione called out as she and Ron appeared in the fire place.

"Won! Mione!" Teddy called out and wiggled to be free of his father's arms. Upon being set on his feet, he ran and leapt at Ron, who caught him and swung him in the air. Teddy giggling in response.

"Did you have a good Christmas morning?" Hermione asked him as he leaned over out of Ron's arms to hers.

Teddy nodded his head excitedly and said, "Got books an Wolfy." Showing her the stuffed wolf.

"Well isn't he cute." Hermione said inspecting the animal and Teddy smiled proudly.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Ron said going over to hug his mother.

"You, too. Did you have a nice time with Jane last night?" His mother asked.

"Yes. Ginny, welcome home." Ron said and hugged his sister.

"Thanks. Hi, Hermione how are you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm doing very well, thank you. It looks like Holyhead has treated you well." Hermione said as she carried Teddy over to the table and sat next to Fluer. Teddy showing Fluer his new friend. "How you feeling, Fluer?"

"Vonderful. Bill'z been great." Fluer told her as she petted Teddy's wolf to his delight.

"That is great." Hermione informed her.

"The party can begin, for we have arrived." George called out as he and Harry exited the floo. Ginny flying into Harry's arms.

"What am I chopped liver?" George said as his little sister eagerly greeted her boyfriend prompting Ron to rush over and hug his brother enthusiastically. "You're not who I mean." George said as he pushed Ron away. Everyone laughing.

"Well dinner's ready. Everyone to the dining room." Molly said as she levitated several dishes with the wave of her wand and led the group out of the room.

TBC


	16. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 16 - Rockin Around the Christmas Tree

"That was a wonderful meal, Molly." Arthur complimented as they made their to the living room.

"Thank you." Molly said, "It was very sweet of Hermione and Remus to offer to clean up."

"Look at all the pretty packages under the tree." Arthur said to Teddy.

"We need to wait on Remus and Hermione. They will be out shortly." Molly told her. "But, Ginny, why don't you and the boys pass the gifts around so that we will be ready when they join us."

"Sure, Mom." Ron said as he and Harry got up to help Ginny.

"George, you could help as well." Ginny told her brother.

"What too much effort for the big, bad Quidditch star?" George asked from where he stood in the entryway next to Charlie.

"You're really not going to get on her bad side?" Charlie whispered to him, "You know what happens when her temper is up."

"She is not going to do anything that will ruin Mom's Christmas." George whispered back.

"Oh, come on George and help." Ron said.

"But our sweet baby sister seems to have everything handled." George teased.

"Either you help our you are going to get it." Ginny warned wand in hand and when he just shrugged her off and teased her more, she called out the Bat Boogey hex.

"Thank you for offering to help me with this." Hermione told Remus as they cleaned up the dishes and put them away magically.

"I was afraid that Dora was about to offer, and unfortunately you know how Molly would freak at that idea." Remus said knowing his wife's history of clumsiness where Molly's dishware was concerned.

"What a thoughtful husband you are." Hermione teased.

"Speaking of husbands, yours seems extremely excited today. And I don't think it is because of the gifts." Remus teased.

"No, it's not. He is very excited to tell his family and Harry our news. We told my mom last night and she was so excited. She is probably going to comeback with loads of gifts for Grace." Hermione informed him smiling at her own excitement.

"You're very excited as well." Remus noticed.

Hermione nodded vigorously in response.

"Well it looks like we are done here. Do you think it will meet with Molly's approval?" Remus asked looking around.

"Yes." Hermione responded. Remus gestured to lead the way to the living room. As they approached the door, George suddenly jumped out of the doorway. Remus heard Hermione scream, then saw her fall to the ground.

"Expelliamus." Tonks called out.

Remus immediately knelt by an unconscious Hermione, checking her out.

"Hermione!" Ron called out as he raced toward her from across the room. Bending down across from Remus and stroking his wife's hair he kept repeating her name trying to wake her.

"What was the curse?" Remus asked, "It looks like she hit her head when she fell."

"It was the Bat Boogey hex." Tonks said as she joined them holding two wands in her hand. Glancing at Hermione she noticed the blood on Hermione's upper leg. "Remus, she's bleeding." The fear present in her voice.

Remus immediately scooped Hermione up into his arms and apparated.

"Hermione! Where'd they go?" Ron called out panicked.

Tonks grabbed a hold of his arm. "Teddy, stay with Harry. Harry, he is your responsibility." Then she apparated herself and Ron away.

While Harry picked up Teddy who was upset by the events, trying to comfort him, Bill tried to calm Fluer down while Arthur did the same with Molly. Percy, Charlie and George went to work cleaning up the blood in the hall.

"How could this have happened?" Molly said upset, tears streaming down her face. "I just wanted a nice family Christmas."

"I'm sure Hermione is going to be okay." Arthur comforted her.

"It was an accident, Mom." Ginny said.

George told her. "I didn't know that she was behind me."

"I know, dears." Molly told him, then wiping her eyes and turning to her daughter. "Ginny, could you please put the packages back under the tree. We will open them later."

TBC


	17. Still, Still, Still

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 17 - Still, Still, Still

"Where's my wife?!" Ron demanded the Welcome Witch as soon as they arrived at St. Mungos.

"Welcome to St. Mungos, where can I direct you?" The witch asked with sugary sweetness, ignoring Ron's shouting.

"My wife, where is she?" Ron asked again irritated.

"And your wife is?" She asked still keeping the sweetness in her voice.

"Allow me." Tonks said to Ron, "This is Ronald Weasley. His wife, Hermione Granger-Weasley, was brought in a short time ago by my husband Remus Lupin. Hermione is pregnant, and unconscious after being hit with a Bat Boogey hex. Could you please direct us to where she is?" Tonks asked adopting the same sweet voice as the Welcome Witch.

"Yes, Fourth Floor is Spell Damage. Please take the next lift." The Witch responded and a grumbling Ron pulled Tonks away.

They entered the lift and when the exited it, Remus was standing there waiting for them.

"Remus, how is Hermione?" Tonks asked rushing into her husband's arms.

"The mediwitch took her in immediately, but I've not heard anything. She said she would be out to let us know anything soon." Remus responded.

"Thank you for acting so fast." Ron said grateful.

"Let's just hope it's not anything serious." Remus said very worried for Hermione. He knows that being hit by a curse or a hex in her condition was not good. That is why Tonks changed assignments during this pregnancy. Although she was training new Aurors, no one was taking shots at her.

"Remus, let me get this blood off of you." Tonks said as she stepped out of her husband's arms and pulled her wand out. "Tergio." And the blood siphoned off his clothing.

"Thank you." Remus said wrapping an arm around Tonks shoulder pulling her to stand next to him.

"There you are." A frustrated looking Bill said as he and Charlie arrived off the lift. "That Welcome Witch is a piece of work, never thought it would be so hard to get information out of her. How is Hermione?"

"We don't know. What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"We were all worried." Charlie told him.

"Everyone wanted to come, but I didn't think you needed to be overwhelmed by us all." Bill added, "Harry is watching Teddy, or he would be here. We convinced the others fairly easily to stay home, but it took a great deal of convincing to get Mom to stay at home."

"She is really upset. Oh and Ginny is cleaning up the living room by hand." Charlie added the last part looking at Tonks.

Pulling Ginny's wand out and handing it Charlie, "I guess you can return this to her at your earliest convince."

"Thanks." Charlie said pocketing the wand.

"What is taking so long?" Ron asked frustrated as he started to pace.

"Mr. Weasley." Healer Hunter said as she entered the waiting area. "Oh, Hello Mr. & Mrs. Lupin."

"Healer Hunter, how is my wife?" Ron asked walking up to the healer.

"I'd like to keep Mrs. Weasley overnight, but she will be fine. But I'm sorry to say we did everything we could, but she miscarried the baby." Healer Hunter informed him.

"Grace." Ron said quietly sitting hard on the nearest bench. His shocked brothers on either side. While sobbing Tonks turned and buried her face in her husband's chest. "Can I see Hermione?"

"We are cleaning everything up, I'll come back and get you shortly." Healer Hunter informed him before walking away.

"Hermione was pregnant?" Charlie asked as Ron buried his face in his hands.

"Yes." Ron replied.

"How far along?" Bill asked.

"Three months. We think it happened on her birthday. We were going to tell the family today while we were opening presents. She had just gotten over the morning sickness. She was so looking forward to the remainder of the pregnancy. Grace. It was a girl. Oh Merlin, my little girl." Ron said the tears streaming down his face as he started to sob.

Bill reached out and pulled him into a hug, Charlie joining in.

By the time the healer returned to take Ron to Hermione he had calmed down. He had to take care of her now. He followed her to the ward, while the others waited to give Ron and Hermione some time together.

Just outside the door, the healer told Ron that Hermione had regained consciousness, and that he could go on in. Ron took a deep breath before pushing the doors open.

TBC


	18. Blue Christmas

_Another sad chapter. I know. There will probably be at least one more before the mood gets lighter again. Have a wonderful evening. - tamara_

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 18 - Blue Christmas

Ron walked quietly into the ward. Fighting to hold in his own emotions, so that he could be whatever Hermione needed. He approached her bed and saw that she was curled up on her side facing away from the door. He could see the shaking of her shoulders and knew she was crying before he quietly said her name and she turned her head to look at him. He didn't think his heart could break anymore, but Hermione hurting this much did it.

She stretched out her hand to him, and he took it crawling up on the bed next to her. Sitting legs stretched out on the bed with his back against the headboard, Hermione rolled over laying her head in his lap. Ron gently strokes her hair, feeling her tears wet his jeans.

"I'm s-sorry." Hermione sniffed.

"You've nothing to be sorry about. This was not your fault." Ron told her.

"I sh-should have been str-stronger, b-better able to pro-protect her. Th-that was my jo-job." Hermione said through her sobs.

"And my job was to protect the both of you, but I never saw this coming. When Ginny fired that hex at George, I didn't know you were behind him, any more than you could see the hex coming at you. It was an accident." Ron told her willing her to believe him.

"I know. It's just so unfair." Hermione cried.

"Yes, it's." Ron agreed his own tears falling again.

That is when she raised her head and looked up at him. Seeing that he was feeling the loss of Grace just as much as she did. She raised up so that she was sitting curled up next to him, her arms wrapping around his waist, she laid her cheek against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her to hold her there. Burying his face in her hair, they cried together.

He didn't know how long they sat like that before Remus came in, asked if it would be okay if they came in. Wiping his tears, Ron nodded, and Remus entered with Tonks, Bill and Charlie.

"We're very sorry." Tonks told them as she leaned down and hugged them.

"Thank you." Hermione replied.

Remus, Bill and Charlie all took turns hugging them and offering their sympathy.

"We aren't going to stay long. We just wanted know what you wanted us to tell the family. Mum, Harry and Ginny are going to be full of questions when we return." Bill asked.

Ron looked down at Hermione and knew that she was not ready to deal with everyone's sympathy. Neither was he.

"Tell them that Hermione will be fine. They are just keeping her overnight for observation due to her concussion, but nothing about Grace. The only people who know are the six of us and Jane Granger. We will tell them when we are ready, but now it not the time. Bill, you can tell Fluer. We don't want you keeping anything from your wife." Ron told them.

"Okay." Bill responded.

"And please tell George, I'll be taking a couple days off. I know it's a busy time, but I also know that Vertiy could use the overtime as well." Ron asked of them.

"No problem." Charlie replied.

"Tell Harry, that we'll see him tomorrow." Ron said knowing that once Harry was relieved of the responsibility of caring for Teddy, he would want to head directly here to check on Hermione himself. But Ron wanted time with just him and Hermione tonight.

"We'll do that. Is there anything else we can get for you before we head out?" Remus asked.

"No. We'll be fine for tonight." Ron said knowing they were far from fine, but there was nothing that could take away their loss either. "We will come to the Burrow tomorrow, so Mum can see Hermione for herself. But please convince her and Harry to not come here tonight."

"Sure." Bill promised.

"Tonks and Remus, thank you for all your support the past couple months. You've been a great blessing to us." Hermione told them.

"We were the ones that were blessed to have been able to share this with you." Remus told them, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"He's right." Tonks said tears flowing freely down her face as she hugged them again.

"If you need anything, let us know." Remus told him as he hugged them goodbye.

"I love you, both." Bill said as hugged them as well.

"Same here." Charlie told them taking his turn to hug them goodbye.

"We love you too." Ron said tears in his eyes again. Hermione nodding in agreement, as her tears were streaming down her face.

After their friends and family left, Ron lifted the covers of the bed bringing it over them both as they laid down curled up together in the bed. Both crying freely.

After leaving, Remus, Tonks, Bill and Charlie apparated back to the Burrows. Molly was on them as soon as the entered the home.

"How is Hermione? Are they coming back tonight? Do they need me to do anything? Maybe I should just go ahead and go." Molly asked.

"Molly, sweetheart. Please, stop and give them a chance to answer." Arthur interrupted, bringing her into the living room where, the others waited. Harry sitting in a rocking chair, with a sleeping Teddy in his arms.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked, remembering to keep his voice quiet as not to wake Teddy.

"She will heal. They're keeping her overnight for observation. Ron is staying with her. They said they would see you tomorrow." Remus told them, retrieving his sleeping son. "We better take him home. Thanks for taking care of him."

"Thanks for taking care of Hermione." Harry replied.

"Can you come tomorrow?" Molly asked, "We would like to get a chance to finish our Christmas celebration, if Hermione is up for it."

"Of course, Molly." Tonks replied before apparating away soon followed by Remus and Teddy.

"She left with my wand again." Ginny stated.

"No she didn't. I have it, but you're not getting it back until I decide you can handle the responsibility it carries. You are too quick to hex any of us if we tease you or make you angry." Charlie told her.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed. "It was accident. I would never intentionally hurt Hermione."

"I know that Ginny, and I know how bad you and George must be feeling since Hermione was hurt. But I want you to promise not to hex anyone for the remainder of the time you are home for the holidays?" Charlie asked.

"I promise. I am really sorry." Ginny said and Charlie handed her back her wand.

"George, Ron said that he will be taking an couple days off. He figured Verity would appreciate the overtime." Bill told him.

"Well at least she will appreciate the pay." George responded knowing his employee well.

"Maybe, I should go and check on Hermione myself." Molly stated.

"No, Mum. She is probably sleeping. You'll see them tomorrow." Bill said hoping to discourage her.

"Fine, but I want them to come here tomorrow, so that I can see that she is okay for myself." Molly agreed.

"I'll let Ron know." Bill said. "Now we should be going as well." And Fluer rose from her seat on the couch and joined Bill.

"Zee you tomorrow." She said and taking Bill's hand they apparated away.

Soon after, Percy, Penelope, George and Harry left for their own homes as well. The remainder of the family turned in as well.

At the Lupin home, Remus walked into Teddy's room to see, his wife watching their son sleep with tears streaming down her face. Remus came up behind her and wrapping his arms around her belly, he joined her in her silent vigil.

At Shell Cottage, Bill and Fluer lay sleeping together in their bed. Bill's hand placed protectively over his wife's belly.

While at St. Mungos, Ron and Hermione lay curled up together, as their tears continued to falls as they drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	19. Mourning Grace

_A/N: Yes another sad chapter, but it will start to pick up some in the next chapter. _

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 19 - Mourning Grace

The day after Christmas, Harry went with Bill to retrieve Ron and Hermione from St. Mungos. While Healer Hunter checked out Hermione one more time, prior to releasing her. Ron stepped out into the hall, and told Harry about Grace. He also expressed his and Hermione's desire not to tell the rest of the family. He knew it was an accident and he didn't want Ginny and George to feel guilty over it. After such a dreadful year after Fred's death he didn't want to put more heartache on his family. After hugging his grieving best friend, Harry agreed to the request.

When Hermione walked out into the hall, Harry hugged her tightly kissing her on the forehead. The tears wetted her eyes again, and she buried her face into his shoulder wetting his shirt. He promised to stick close to her and Ron that day, and he did.

Ron didn't know how they survived that day, opening presents with his family, knowing their biggest surprise for their family was gone.

Both Ginny and George apologized to Hermione, as soon as they arrived. And Hermione accepted it graciously. Flanked by Ron and Harry, Hermione sat on the couch while Ginny, Percy, Charlie and George passed out the presents. Ginny opting to sit at Harry's feet to open her gifts.

Ron was grateful for the Lupins and especially Teddy. His enthusiasm over not only his presents, but everyone else's. He loved helping to unwrap the gifts, and after he opened each of his gifts, rushed to hug the persons who it was from. He was the only person who brought a true smile to Hermione's face that day.

After presents, George announced his and Harry's New Years Eve party. Ron figured that Harry's only hosting duties was lending his name to relieve his mother of some concerns at the George's plans. Although the Lupins and Bill and Fluer begged off due to other plans, the remainder of his siblings agreed to attend. Harry also mentioned that along with some of their Quidditch friends, Luna would be back in town, and would be attending as well.

After a light dinner of leftovers from the previous day, everyone insisting that Molly not cook a full meal again, they all headed for their homes.

Ron and Hermione both took the next week off work. They spent time together grieving, with Harry, the Lupin's, Bill and Fluer, and Charlie taking turns checking in on them. They had called and informed Jane of the news, as she was on vacation with some friends, but begged her to continue with her plans and they would see her in the new year.

Ron and Hermione had discussed and agreed that it was good the Healer Hunter suggested that they wait until after Hermione's six month checkup to start trying again. While they both wanted to start a family, they didn't want to rush into having another child as a replacement for Grace. So they decided that Hermione would go back on the potion right away, and they would not discuss her going off it again until then.

When Bill and Fluer stopped by on the 30th, they made a surprising offer. Although it was not tradition to they wanted to have a memorial for Grace. They asked permission to place a stone of remembrance in their garden next to Dobby's grave. Ron and Hermione were very grateful for this offer, and agreed to it whole heartedly.

That next day, Ron with his arm wrapped around Hermione along with the Lupins, Harry, Charlie gathered with Bill and Fluer in the Shell Cottage garden. Bill had placed a stone that simply said Grace. Remus said a few words, and Bill closed with a prayer. Their friends and family left to head into the cottage, while Ron and Hermione stayed outside to say their own private goodbyes.

Ron knew that they would continue to grieve for the child they lost, but he realized that what Bill was right when he proposed the idea. Today gave them a chance to say goodbye, and a place to visit to remember their Grace.

Ron stood there next to Hermione until she nodded that she was ready to go in. So together, hand in hand, they headed back to Shell Cottage.

TBC


	20. Party Like It's 1999

_I know this is short, but it is actually setting up some of the future storylines._

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 20 - Party Like It's 1999

"Welcome!" George said as he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione enter the flat. "The party is going, head on in."

"Harry, Hermione, Ron" Luna called out happily as she slowly approached them.

"Luna!" Harry called out happily hugging her and swinging her up in the air. Hermione and Ron taking their turns to hug their friend as well. "When you weren't home by Christmas, we weren't sure you would make it."

"Yes, I got a lead on a possible sighting of a Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but it was a false alarm." Luna explained.

"Harry, there you are." Ginny said as she rushed into see him. "Oh, Hermione are you feeling better?"

"I'm healing fine." Hermione replied not wanting to lie, because she wasn't sure she would ever completely feel better. "You all packed to head back to Holyhead?"

"Yes, but I am glad to be able to spend tonight welcoming in the new year with you all." Ginny replied.

"It's good that Charlie could make it. He is having a blast with his old Quidditch team. He was the seeker with Oliver, Angie, Alicia and of course Fred and me to the team." George informed them gesturing to the group huddled together in the living room.

"Is Neville coming?" Hermione asked.

"No, he has to deal with some plant that only blooms tonight. He was very excited about it, but sad to miss this little shindig." Harry replied.

"Come on, Harry. You have to hear some of the stories of when Charlie was Quidditch captain." Ginny said pulling Harry toward the group in the living room.

"Well, Ron, why don't you see if George needs any help, while I catch up with Luna." Hermione suggested.

Ron nodded in response and left to help George, while Hermione and Luna made their way to some seats in the corner.

"How are your travels?" Hermione asked.

"Good, I miss Daddy and you all, but I love the work. I am learning under an amazing naturalist." Luna replied. "How are you and Ron doing, Ginny said you were not feeling well."

"Yes, I got accidentally hit with a hex from Ginny meant for George. Spent Christmas night in St. Mungos." Hermione responded.

"And you and Ginny are doing better?"

"Yes, were are getting along better. I still would not complete trust her with my most private dreams, but Ron is a much better substitute." Hermione said. Luna smiled knowingly at her.

"Well, it's almost midnight and we've everything arranged." Ron said as he and George joined them.

"It is time for people to start pairing up. Let's see, the obvious are Oliver and Alicia, Lee and Angie, Harry and Ginny, Percy and Penny, and the old married couple of course." George smirked as his brother and his wife. "I guess that leaves the two of us as well as Charlie and Katie. But I hate to think of you and Katie fighting over me." George teased.

"I think Katie has already made her choice." Luna said smiling dreamily as she looked over at where Katie sat talking with Charlie. There heads bent low toward each other.

"Well, looks like I'm a matchmaker. And, Luna, you get me all to yourself." George smiled at her.

"I don't mind, George." Luna responded.

Taking Luna's hand and drawing her up to his side, George called out, "Okay, everyone grab your girl and get outside for the count down,"

They all followed him outside, and as the clock struck midnight, George and Ron set off a fantastic fireworks display. Then each guy grabbing their girl, kissing in the new year.

TBC


	21. Bill & Fluer's Valentine

_I am trying to update as fast as I can, so I thank you all for your support. I am an accountant by occupations, so this time of year I put a lot of hours in at work. I am trying in my spare time to have enough chapters typed up so that I won't get behind. _

_Thank you all for your encouragement. I love all the reviews, you all are wonderful. And I have some really wonderful ideas for future chapters that I hope you will like. Keep reading and reviewing. Blessings - tamara72_

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 21 - Bill & Fluer's Valentine

"Sorry were late. We had to wait for Lee to arrive to help Verity at the store." George said as he and Ron rushed into the waiting room of St. Mungos.

"That is fine, we haven't heard anything yet." Arthur responded sitting next to his nervous wife.

"I am going to be come a grandmum today." Molly announced.

"Yes, we know." Ron said kissing her quickly on the cheek. Then Ron and George went over to join Hermione, who was sitting with Percy and Harry.

"You know I thought Luna was daft when she predicted that Bill and Fluer's baby would be born on Valentine's day." George stated.

"When did she say that?" Percy asked.

"Oh, in one of her letters." George replied.

"Luna and George have become pen pals." Hermione announced.

"Yes, I think he receives more letters then Hermione does." Ron teased.

"Oh, bug off." George said. "Her letters are entertaining. She actually thinks she is on the verge of discovering a new species of animal. She gets herself into some crazy situations."

"There's a surprise." Percy commented. "So, Harry, how is training?"

"Brutal, but I like it. We are starting to really get into the stealth and tracking training." Harry responded. "Tonks is actually a very good teacher, and she seems to enjoy it."

"What is going to happen when she has the baby?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately, we are going to be learning from Dawlish for at least six weeks." Harry grumbled, not looking forward to dealing with the Auror.

"Why haven't we heard anything?" Molly wined.

"Molly, you know how long this sort of thing can take." Arthur reminded her.

"Yes, I know." Molly grumbled. "I am glad you are all here, too. I do wish Charlie and Ginny were as well."

"Well, Harry will be visiting Ginny in a couple weeks, so he can take pictures for Ginny to see." Ron suggested.

"And you know Charlie had so much fun reminiscing at the New Year's Eve party, that he has invited his old team plus some out to visit him in Romania. We will be traveling next week. You can send pictures with me." George offered.

"I would actually send them with Katie, I think she is the reason he arranged this little reunion. Considering she is the only non member of his team invited." Ron suggested.

"Our Charlie and Katie Bell?" Molly asked wanting to know more.

"Yes, they seemed to really enjoy each other's company at the party and have been writing back and forth." Ron responded.

"How come he hasn't mentioned anything about this to me?" Molly asked.

"Well, probably so you don't start pressuring him to get married. Penny and I have only been dating again for a couple months, but you are already lay hints right and left." Percy suggested.

"I just want you to start to have the wonderful life that I have had with your father." Molly said. "Look at how happy Bill and Ron are. And our Bill is about to become a dad. I want that for all of my children."

"We know, Mum. But we have to make these decisions in our own time. You don't want us to rush into something just to please you, and then find out we made a mistake." Percy reasoned.

"Of course I don't" Molly replied.

"Look, when Charlie, George or myself, decided it is the right time to settle down, we will let you know. I promise." Percy stated.

"Same here." George agreed.

"And you too, Harry." Molly demanded.

"Me too." Harry agreed.

"It's a girl!" An exuberant Bill called out as he exited the delivery room to the cheers of his family.

TBC


	22. Alista

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 22 - Alista

"My turn." Teddy stated as he sat excitedly on the couch between Harry and Hermione. Starring at the two-week-old girl in Hermione's arms. Bill and Fluer had generously offered to host Ron's birthday party, and everyone was getting a chance to hold Victoire.

"You have to get in Harry's lap, so that he can help you." Hermione informed him, and he eagerly did as he was told. "Good, now you have to be very careful, we don't want to hurt Victoire."

"'Kay." Teddy agreed excitedly. Everyone getting a kick out of his excitement.

Harry held Teddy's arms in place, while Hermione gentle placed the baby in them. Victoire pretty much laid in Teddy's lap, while Harry and Teddy had one hand under her head and the other under her legs. Teddy grinning widely.

"I have to get my camera, neither of you move." Bill ordered as he head up the stairs.

"So, Harry how have you enjoyed taking care of Teddy the past couple of days?" Penny asked.

Two days ago, Remus had suddenly dropped off Teddy at Harry and George's flat, announcing that Tonks was in labor and they need Harry to keep Teddy for a couple days.

"We've had a great time. Ron and George have been watching him during the daytime, while Hermione and I've been subbing for Remus." Harry responded.

"Okay, Teddy and Harry. Look up and smile." Bill ordered as he prepared to take their picture. Teddy grinned proudly.

"You know what a special picture that will be when those two get married some day?" Molly gushed.

"Mum, she's only two weeks old, lets not start planning her wedding yet." Ginny stated from where she sat between her father and George.

"Wotcher, everyone. Who's wedding?" Tonks asked as she walked in followed by Remus who was carrying the bundle that was their brand new baby girl.

"Mummy! Daddy! Look! See!" Teddy called out wanting to show his mother what he was holding. Hermione rose so that Tonks, who headed over to give Ron a quick birthday hug first, could sit down next to her son and Harry.

"Look at what you have." Tonks stated.

"Vickwa." Teddy told her.

"Victoire is beautiful." Tonks told Bill and Fluer.

"Teddy, can I take her? I think your mum and dad have someone else for you to meet." Bill asked carefully retrieving his daughter from Teddy's arms. Harry lifted Teddy onto his mother's lap and then got up and joined Ron and Hermione on the other side of the room so Remus could take his seat.

"Teddy, we have someone for you to meet." Remus said, then holding out his bundle for Teddy to see, "This is your sister."

"I sister?" Teddy asked awed.

"Yes." Remus confirmed.

"I hold like Vickwa?"

"Okay, but Mummy is going to help you, like Harry helped you with Victoire." Remus told him.

"'Kay." Teddy said as he allowed Tonks to position him to hold his sister, then Remus carefully placed her in his arms.

"Hi, sister." Teddy greeted beaming at her.

"So is her name sister, or do you have another name for her?" Molly asked.

Remus looked over to where Ron and Hermione stood together, who were smiling at the picture his wife and children made sitting together, remembering their conversation from two days prior.

"_Ron. Hermione. Are you here?" Remus called out as from the floo of their home._

_Ron and Hermione rushed to the fireplace to answer him_._ "Yes, we are here. Harry said you dropped off Teddy with him. How's Tonks?"_

"_Wonderful. We had a little girl. And we would like to ask a couple of favors of the both of you."_

"_Sure. What do you need?" Hermione asked._

"_First of all we would like your permission to use Grace as her middle name." Remus stated._

_Hermione and Ron looked at each other as if conferring silently. "Yes, we would be very honored if you'd do that." Hermione replied. _

"_So what's her first name?"_

"Her name is Alista Grace Lupin." Remus responded.

"Oh, that is a beautiful name." Molly gushed.

"Only Tonks would name her daughter after Mad Eye Moody." Harry commented and everyone laughed.

"I think he would be honored." Tonks huffed.

"I am sure he would have." Molly assured her, "And Grace, that is such a beautiful middle name."

"Thank you. We thought so too." Remus said noticing Ron and Hermione smiling at the compliment.

"So is Harry the godfather again?" Arthur asked.

"No, Remus and Tonks have wisely asked Ron and Hermione to be godparents." Harry stated, seeing the slight shock pass quickly across Ginny's face. He knew that she figured that he would be named godfather again, and that she would hopefully be named godmother, due to their relationship. He was proud that she didn't show her disappointment. Harry actually quite agreed with the Lupin's choice.

"Lista I sister." Teddy stated.

"Yes." Remus responded hardly believe the life that he now had.

"So, Tonks. How are you enjoying winning he bet?" Ron asked.

"Loving every minute of it." She responded kissing the top of her son's head in thanks for his insistence on the baby being a sister.

"Remus, scoot closer to your family for a picture." Bill said, having given his daughter up to Fluer and retrieving the camera again. Remus happily obliged.

TBC


	23. All Clear

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

_Author Note: Yeah, it is short, but it serves a purpose._

Chapter 23 - All Clear

"_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, please come in." Healer Hunter said as she led them into her office. "Please have a seat."_

"_Let see, we have received the results from Mrs. Weasley's latest tests. As you know it has been six months since your miscarriage, and we wanted make sure everything healed before you conceived again." Healer Hunter informed them, "We have all the tests, and it appears that you can start trying to conceive anytime you are ready."_

"_Thank you." Hermione responded._

"_Just remember that even though you conceived fairly easily the first time, it may not happen as quickly this time. So don't stress out if it doesn't happen right away."_

"_Yes, we will remember that. Thank you again." Hermione responded._

Hermione and Ron walked into their flat after the appointment at St. Mungos. They had silently agreed to wait until they were in the privacy of their own home before discussing the news they received.

"Do you want any tea?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Ron responded following her into the kitchen.

While Hermione put the kettle on, he retrieved the mugs from the cupboard. The tea heated fairly quickly and Hermione poured a cup for each of them. Ron knew that she was using the time to formulate adequately how she wanted the discussion to go.

Sitting across from each other, Ron waited for Hermione to begin.

"That was good news we received today." Hermione began.

"Yes, it was. What do you think about what she said?" Ron asked.

Hermione bit her lip as she was thinking of her response, then spoke, "I want to be a mother. I want to have children with you. I want us to try again."

"Are you sure you are absolutely ready?" Ron asked not wanting to put any pressure on Hermione.

"Yes, I know that no baby will ever replace Grace, I don't want to replace her. Even though we never got to hold her, she was still very real to me. But I am ready to start trying again." Hermione admitted, "What about you?"

"I want more than anything to make a baby with you. I want to be a dad. I didn't realize how much until we lost Grace. But I don't want you to feel pressured in any way if this doesn't happen right away." Ron answered honestly.

"I know that we may not get what we want right away. I was surprised it happened so fast the last time, so that just means another reason to start trying right away." Hermione responded.

"So, you want to start trying right away?" Ron asked grinning wickedly as it was more of a suggestion then a question.

"Ronald." Hermione squealed, but jumped up and raced him to the bedroom.

TBC


	24. 1st Anniversary

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

_Note: Since the last chapter was so short, I decided to go ahead and update again tonight. - Blessings, tamara72_

Chapter 24 - 1st Anniversary

"You sure they are coming?" Molly asked Tonks for the third time.

"Yes. Both Remus and I spoke to Ron and Hermione asking them to stop by on their way to their dinner reservation." Tonks replied patiently.

"And everyone is here." Molly asked looking around at her family crowded around the Lupin's home.

"Yes, there's Bill and Fluer talking with Arthur, Minerva, Remus and Jane. There's Charlie, Katie, Percy and Penny. And finally we have Teddy with Harry, George, Ginny and Neville. The babies are down for a nap upstairs." Tonks responded gesturing around the room and adding, "Luna was unable to make it back. George said that she's somewhere in Africa."

"And there is no way for them to find out their reservation has been canceled?" Molly asked.

"For the amount of money Harry shelled out, they better not." Tonks replied.

"There here!" Harry called out from his position by the door. Everyone moved to their assigned hiding places.

"Ouch, George. Watch were your foot is." Charlie said quielty.

"Sh." Bill whispered.

"Percy, not so close you are practically on top of me." George grumbled.

"Be quiet." Ginny whispered.

"You be quiet." George grumbled back.

"Sh!" Came from Molly.

Tonks just looked Remus and rolled her eyes. Then rushed to answer the door when the knock came.

"Wotcher, Ron. Hermione. Thanks for stopping by." Tonks greeted them.

"So what's going on?" Ron asked as he and Hermione entered the home."

"Surprise! Happy anniverary!" The guests shouted as they jumped out from the hiding places causing both Ron and Hermione to jump.

"Did we supise you? Did we?" Teddy asked as he came rushing over to them from his hiding place with Harry.

"You sure did. What's going on here?" Hermione asked as Ron reached down and lifted Teddy into his arms. Hermione leaning over to give him a peck on the cheek.

"A versary party." Teddy informed them.

"But we have reservations." Ron stated.

"Actually you don't." Harry informed them as he came over to hug Hermione. "Congratulations. We thought you deserved a real party."

"Thanks." Hermione stated awed.

"Congratulation." Molly said as she, Arthur and Jane rushed over to hug their children. Ron setting Teddy back down to keep him from getting crushed by the well wishers as the rest of their family and friends soon followed.

"Katie! So glad you are here. I heard you took the Muggle Studies position at Hogwarts." Hermione greeted her.

"Yes. I'm excited but nervous as well. I hugged Minerva when she offered me the job. It is weird calling her Minerva." Katie confirmed.

"Yes, it is." Hermione agreed.

"Hey, Penny. Congratulations, as well. Percy stopped by yesterday and shared his big news." Hermione stated hugging her soon to be new sister-in-law.

"Thank you." Penny replied hugging Hermione then showing her the ring. "We are planning to get married in August."

"That is wonderful. I bet Mrs. Weasley was exstatic." Hermione commented.

"Yes, she about burst my ear drums." Penny said smiling.

"Well, come on everyone, the food is set up buffet style. And if you want to see the wedding, Jane has set up the video machine to play it over and over in the living room." Molly called out and everyone made their way to the dining room.

"Oi, Charlie. Bill" Ron called out stopping his brothers before they entered the dining room gesturing for Hermione to head on in.

"What?" Charlie asked as he and Bill walked back over to where Ron was standing.

"So you brought Katie tonight?" Ron asked eyeing him and Bill smirked.

"Yes, you have a problem with that?" Charlie asked.

"No, I think Katie is great. What do you think of her taking the new job?" Ron asked.

"She is really excited about it, so I am happy for her." Charlie replied.

"Kind of keeps her from traveling to Romania a whole lot." Bill commented.

"Yes, I thought of that." Charlie replied giving his brothers a wary eye.

"You really like her?" Bill asked smiling.

"Yes, I do."

"Well don't hurt her. I would not want to get on Angie and Alicia's bad side." Ron warned.

"Yes, sir. Now lets go eat, before Mum decides to butt in as well." Charlie said shoving his baby brother toward the dining room as Ron just laughed.

TBC


	25. Party at the Burrows

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 25 - Party at the Burrows

"Happy Birthday, Arry!" Hagrid called out as he entered the backyard of the Burrows where the party was set up.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Harry responded from where he sat with Hermione, Ron, Ginny and George . "I tried to tell Mrs. Weasley I was getting to old for her to make such a big deal of it, but she wouldn't hear of it."

"That's just how Molly is. Oh, there is Arthur. Must go and catch up with 'im." Hagrid stated heading over to join Arthur, Bill, and Remus greeting Tonks and Fluer who were rocking their daughters as well as Percy and Penny who were playing a game with Teddy.

"Last night was so beautiful. And you did such a fantastic job as best man." Ginny commented to George.

"Of course, only the best for Angie and Lee." George responded. "That is why Percy picked me as well you know."

"Doesn't hurt that you are a little afraid of Angie." Ron commented.

"Doesn't hurt at all." George agreed.

"Verty seemed to have a good time." Hermione stated.

"Of course, she was with me." George agreed and the others just laughed.

"You bringing Verty to Percy's wedding?" Ginny asked.

"No, Oliver is going to be out of town, so I am borrowing Alicia for the wedding."

"Didn't she and Katie look beautiful last night, well not as beautiful as Angelina." Ginny stated wistfully.

"I think Charlie only had eyes for Katie, though." Hermione said.

"Where is Charlie? I thought he was staying through Percy's wedding." George asked.

"He is. When he awoke this morning, he said that there were some things that he needed to take care of and took off." Ginny informed them.

"Ginny. George. Can you help me a moment?" Molly called out.

"Sure." George responded pulling Ginny with him

"Ginny has talked a lot about last night's wedding as well as Percy's coming up." Hermione commented.

"Yeah, I know." Harry responded. "I know she is hoping we can become engaged soon, but I'm not ready yet. Anyway, I want to wait until I have at least finished training, and I still have another year of that."

"As long as you are not string my sister along." Ron stated, remembering their break up after sixth year.

"I'm not. But do you really think that Ginny is ready to be a wife?" Harry asked.

"No, she may think she is, but I don't think you are ready to be a husband either." Ron stated.

"Yeah, I don't need to add the pressure of being a husband to my life right now. I spent so long with the weight of the whole wizarding world on his shoulders, I not ready for that much responsibility yet." Harry stated. "So can we get off the subject of wedding before she returns."

His friends smiled and nodded.

"Sorry, I'm late." Charlie called out as he entered the gardens with a flushed looking Katie in tow.

"About time you got back." Molly stated as she entered the garden followed by George and Ginny carrying the food.

"I had some business that needed to be handled." Charlie said glancing around the garden to see who all was there. "Oi, Hagrid. Good you're here. Have you shared your news yet?"

"No, I 'ave been waitin on Professor Mogonagall to fill me position." Hagrid replied.

"It's filled, so go ahead." Charlie stated.

"What news? What's going on, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Well, Olympe has asked me to move to Beauxbaton and I 'ave said yeah." Hagrid said clearly excited to be with the Headmistress again and resume their relationship. "Grawp is goin too. Olympe has arranged it all. I'm gonna miss you all though."

"Congratulations." Arthur said shaking Hagrid's hand.

"Sorry, I aven't said anything earlier. Been waitin for the Headmistress to fill me postion." Hagrid said.

"Well, we will miss you at the school. With all you do for the school, it is going to take two wizards to fill your place." Remus told him.

"He's right, it will. And I don't know how great a teacher I am going to be, but I am going to give it a go." Charlie shared to everyone's shock.

"You're taking the Care of Magical Creatures position?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I want to marry Katie, but I know she doesn't want to leave England and is looking forward to teaching at Hogwarts. So I asked Minerva for the teaching position." Charlie responded.

"Your moving home!" Molly screamed rushing over and engulfing her son in a hug, knocking Katie slightly out of the way.

"I don't think that was his main point." Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry, they just shrugged.

"I am guessing since Katie is here with you that you have asked and she said yes?" Arthur said as he approached them, and as Charlie extracted himself from his mother and retook Katie's hand to show his father the ring.

Arthur immediately hugged Katie, "Welcome to the family."

"Well, there goes putting the wedding talk on hold." Harry commented as he, Ron and Hermione joined the rest of their family in congratulating Charlie and Katie.

TBC


	26. Weasley Weddings

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 26 - Weasley Weddings

_Mr. & Mrs. Percy Ignatius Weasley_

"Ronald, stop fussing with your tie." Hermione ordered as Ron tugged at the neck of his dress robes again.

"Only Percy would have such a formal wedding." Ron grumbled. It was true, Percy's wedding to Penelope was far more formal than any wizarding wedding she had ever been to. Of course, her experience was limited to Bill's, Lee's and her own. While Bill's was quite formal, hers was most decidedly not. And well, Lee's was just a big party.

Ron, Bill, Charlie and Harry had seated all the guests, and now Hermione was sitting with Ron, Harry and Ginny on the second row.

She was not surprised to see the little old wizard from Bill's wedding lead Percy and George to the front at the altar. She then heard the most beautiful music fill the air as Penelope's sister, Patricia walks down. She was soon followed by Penelope who was on the arm of her father. Both Penny and Percy had the biggest smiles she had ever seen on their faces.

Then the little wizard began to speak, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the marriage of Penelope and Percy."

Penelope and Percy have found that special "someone" to love and trust with heart, mind, and soul. They have someone special to come home to - after a long search. They have found someone to support them and comfort them in times of trial. They also know they have good reason to be happy together and we rejoice with them in their union.

We also celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and we support their decision to commit themselves to each other for the rest of their lives. Marriage is an honorable estate not to be entered into lightly but thoughtfully and reverently. Marriage is a commitment to take another person as a friend, a companion, and as a lover."

"I, Penelope, take you, Percy, to be my husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence these witnesses my pledge to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.

I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Percy take you, Penelope, to be my wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you in the presence of these witnesses my pledge to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.

I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

The little wizard began to speak again, "The marriage ring seals the vows of marriage and represents a promise for eternal and everlasting love. It is a physical manifestation of the promises joining both the bride and groom together. The wedding ring is placed on the fourth finger of the left hand because it was traditionally believed that this finger was a direct connection to the heart - the perfect place for a symbol representing eternal love and commitment."

Percy places ring on her finger.

He says, "I promise to you, before our family and friends, to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live."

Penelope slipped the ring on his finger.

She says, "I promise to you, before our family and friends, to commit my love to you; to respect your individuality; to be with you through life's changes; and to nurture and strengthen the love between us, as long as we both shall live."

"We who have come together today have heard the willingness of Penelope and Percy to be joined in marriage. They have come of their free will and in our presence, have declared their love and commitment to each other. They have given and received a ring as a symbol of their promises. Therefore, I take great pride and pleasure as I declare them husband and wife.

You may now kiss your bride." And Percy did.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Percy Ignatius Weasley."

Those in attendance applauded. Then with a wave of the wizard's wand, the room turned into a beautiful reception, with several clothed tables and waiters appearing with glasses of wine and champagne.

_Mr. & Mrs. Charlie Weasley_

"Now this is a party." Ron said as he and winded Hermione joined Harry, Ginny, George and his date Pavarti Patil.

"I am guessing you two are having fun." Harry commented.

"You kidding me. I am telling you all, I bless the day Professor Mogonagall taught Ron to dance." Hermione said as leaned over and kissed him.

"Maybe it is in the Weasley genes. After all George is a much better dancer then Harry." Pavarti offered.

"Sorry, Harry. I guess you can't be the golden boy of everything." Ron added.

"Can we lay off my dance skills?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, Harry. I will hex them if they say another thing against you. Promise." Ginny offered.

"No, don't the last time you did that, you missed me and Hermione had to spend the night at St. Mungos." George warned in a joking way, but only Ginny, George and Pavarti found it amusing.

"May we join you?" Neville asked as he approached with Luna.

"Yes." Ron said relieved for a reason to change the subject. Hermione getting up to hug Luna.

"Luna." George stated surprised to see her.

"Hello, George." She said smiling serenely at him.

"When did you get back? You didn't tell me you were coming." Hermione admonished her. Ron could tell by George's surprise that he didn't know either.

"I got in last night. I'm only here for a couple days. Neville invited me as his guest, I hope your family won't mind." Luna said.

"Of course they won't mind." Ginny said greeting her friend with a hug as well.

"How was Africa?" Harry asked as everyone sat back down.

"I saw some very interesting wild life." Luna said.

"She is being modest. She was a witness to a discovery of a new species of an animal. She is even being mentioned in the write up about the discovery." Neville proudly informed them.

"Luna, that's great." Harry said.

"Daddy believes it will be no time at all before I make a discovery of my own." Luna said.

The table turned when they heard the tapping on a wine glass. Bill stood at the head table Charlie and Katie.

"Okay, now it is time for all the single men to gather together for the garter toss."

George eagerly got up to participate. Ginny pushed Harry out there who grabbed Neville dragging him along. Several men, including George whistled as Charlie removed the garter from Katie's leg.

"Harry's not going to be able to catch the garter with all those other guys in front of him. I may need to help him." Ginny said as she reached for her wand.

"Don't, Ginny. Using magic will render the garter as bad luck for the one who catches it." Ron warned. "If Harry is meant to catch it, he will."

Ginny grumbled and sat back down to watch as the garter was tossed, it was caught in spectacular fashion by an exuberant George, who proudly put it on his arm as a badge of honor.

"George caught it!" Ginny bemoaned loudly. "All the women he has been dating lately, he will never be serious with any girl."

"Okay, it is all the single ladies turn." Bill called out.

Ginny and Pavarti both jumped up and headed to the center of the dance floor.

"Luna, you should go as well." Hermione said.

"Okay." Luna agreed quietly as she slowly rose and walked to join the others.

"She doesn't seem too thrilled." Ron commented.

Hermione noticed that as well, but figured that it had a lot more to do with the comment on George's dating habits, then the actual bouquet toss.

"Congratulations, George." Hermione said as he, Harry and Neville rejoined them at the table.

"It was nothing. Those other guys didn't have a chance." George responded. "Lets see what hottie I get to dance with?"

"Okay, ladies. Are you ready?" Katie called out to a chorus of cheers. "One, two, three." They all yelled as she tossed the bouquet high in the air. The bouquet bounced out of several reaching arms, before dropping right into arms of the girl standing in the back.

"Luna caught the bouquet." Hermione stated shocked.

George eyes widened. "Luna?"

"You better get going, George." Ron said and George nodded solemnly and got up to walk over to Luna. They saw her listening to what he said then shake her head yes her eyes shining. When the music started up again, they began to dance.

"I can't believe she caught it, and she wasn't even trying." Ginny stated as she rejoined them at the table.

"Yes, but they look so cute together." Hermione said as she watched them dance. "And she looks so happy."

"Yes. She does." Harry said smiling as he watched them dance.

"Okay, everyone lets all join them on the dance floor." Bill called. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Pavarti, Ginny and a reluctant Harry did as requested.

TBC

_Author's Note: The vows taken from several different vows and ceremonies on _


	27. It's My Party

_This was originally two short chapters, but I decided to combine. Sorry if the transition seems odd. Have a lovely weekend. - tamara_

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 27 - It's My Party

"Thank you all for coming to wish a found farewell to our friend Rubeus Hagrid. As you all know, he has taken a position at Beaubaton. And although we are all going to miss him, we wish great happiness and much success." Minerva Mogonagall said as she stood before the guest gathered on the grounds of Hogwarts. "To Hagrid."

"To Hagrid." The all repeated the toast.

"To Hagar." Grawp yelled.

"Thank ya all. Me and Grawp are gonna miss ya all so much." Hagrid stated with tears in his eyes.

Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed over to hug him soon followed by Neville and Luna.

"We are gonna miss you so much." Harry told him.

"I'm gonna miss ya all, too." Hagrid told them. "But ya promised to visit me and Grawp."

"Of course we will." Hermione reassured him.

"Grawp was really happy to see you today, Hermione." Hagrid said. "I told him how Hermy has been working to help all the magical creatures in the world. I think he understands what you are doing for him."

"Yes, that was really nice of you. I am trying my best to make a difference." Hermione said.

"I 'ave no doubt but you will." Hagrid told her.

"Ginny wanted me to tell you she was sorry she couldn't make it. She is back in training with her team." Harry said.

"Yes, she sent me a very nice letter this morning." Hagrid responded.

"Well we better let the rest of your guest have a turn." Ron said as they hugged him again, then went in search of a table.

"Did you see who George brought?" Harry stated.

"Yes, Padme." Ron stated as they sat at the table.

"So. Luna are you all packed as well?" Hermione asked, wanting to change the subject knowing that Luna harbored a crush on George.

"Yes, I fly out tomorrow." Luna replied.

"Where are you headed to next?" Harry asked.

"Back to Africa. They are doing some more research on the latest discovery and I get to help." Luna responded.

"That is really great." Hermione responded.

"Is Ginny going to make it back for Alicia and Oliver's wedding?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yes, they have the weekend free, so it will be a quick visit." Harry replied.

"Harry!" They heard the voice of Teddy call out as he ran toward their table.

"Teddy. So how is my favorite godson?" Harry asked as he lifted Teddy onto his lap.

"Good." Then pointing at his mother, who was approaching the table carrying Alista and followed by Remus. "Brother."

"Teddy, Alista is a girl. That means she is your sister." Ron corrected.

"No. Brother." Teddy repeated still pointing.

"Tonks, are you pregnant again?" Hermione asked astonished as she and Remus arrived at the table.

"Who told?" Tonks asked astonished they knew.

"You know that if you want to keep a secret, don't tell your son." Hermione responded. "How far along?" She asked as Tonks handed her Alista.

"Not very?" Tonks replied.

"Percy or Charlie's wedding?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"Ronald." Hermione admonished him.

"Probably Percy's." Tonks responded with a laugh.

"So Teddy has decided it is a brother this time?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and I for one am not questioning his judgement this time." Remus responded to which everyone laughed.

Two weeks later, Mrs. Granger hosted Hermione's birthday party at her home.

"This is such a wonderful party, Mum. Thanks for hosting everyone." Hermione said hugging her mum as they stood in the backyard watching Harry, Ron and George chase Teddy around.

"It was my pleasure. It was also lovely of Ron to send flowers again." Her mother replied.

"Yes, he's sweet that way." Hermione agreed as she watched as he took a break from chasing Teddy to check out Victoire and Alista, from where they sat together playing on a blanket, before rejoining the game again. "Well we better go make the rounds." Hermione said as they headed towards the group sitting in the backyard.

"So, Hermione. George really showed up with Cho Chang at Oliver's wedding?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Ginny was none too pleased, knowing that Harry had once dated her." Katie stated.

"When is that boy going to find the right girl and settle down? At every event he has a different date." Molly bemoaned.

"I do know that he is still writing Luna." Hermione offered sitting down between Tonks and Fluer.

"Yes, and they looked so adorable dancing together at Charlie's wedding, but he says he is just friends with her. Like you and Harry." Molly said.

"Yes, well Ron and I were just friends at one time, too." Hermione reminded them.

"Just give the boy time, Molly. I am sure he will settle down someday." Arthur said.

"Mione, help." Teddy called out as he raced toward her and flung himself into her lap.

"Are those silly boys picking on you?" Hermione asked as she hugged him to her.

"Yes! Pick on Lista and Victwa, now!" Teddy ordered the guys pointing at the little girls who were sitting on a blanket playing with some blocks.

"We can't chase them. They are just babies. They will be ready to chase about the time the new baby is born." Harry told him.

"I brother." Teddy informed them.

"Yes, your brother." Harry agreed.

Teddy slipped off Hermione's lap and walked over to the little girls. Sitting on the blanket with them, he leaned over and lightly kissed his sister. "Love, Lista." The little girl giggled and Victoire seeing the attention Teddy was paying Alista banged her hand on the ground to get his attention.

"Teddy, I think Victoire wants a kiss as well." Molly told him.

Teddy obliged and leaned over to kiss Victoire's cheek. "Pretty Victwa."

"Yes, Victoire is very pretty." Remus agreed with his son.

"I tell you those two are going wind up married someday." Molly informed them.

"Yes, I am sure they will." Arthur said agreeing with his wife just for the sake of agreeing.

"So boys, when are you going to bless us with anymore grandchildren?" Molly asked.

"Mum, we have barely been married a month." Charlie stated.

"Tonks managed to get pregnant in that amount of time, and Ron has been married for over a year." Molly stated

Ron saw the brief sadness pass across his wife's face.

"Our kids are still young, let them enjoy their youth." Jane said.

"Thanks, Mum. And I think I am going to get more to drink." Hermione said as she rose from her chair.

"I think I will join you." Ron stated as he followed his wife into the house.

"I'm sorry about my mum. Are you okay?" Ron asked as he took her hands and turned her to face him. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and he moved his to around her waist.

"Yes. I understand that she doesn't know. I was just hoping that we would have some good news on that front by now."

"Healer Hunter said that it may not happen as fast this time, we just need to be patient." Ron reminded her.

"I know, but every month when it doesn't happen, it hits me." Hermione said trying to keep the tears at bay.

Ron leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you, and when the time is right for us to have a baby, it will happen."

Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. "I love you."

TBC


	28. Christmas Time Again

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 28 - Christmas Time Again

Ron and Hermione wander the garden of Shell Cottage. It is freezing cold, but Hermione felt the need to visit Grace's stone today, and Ron willing agreed. Shortly after apparating there this morning, Ron had stopped in and let Bill know that they were there. Now hand in hand they made their way to the stones for Dobby the Free Elf and their Grace.

Ron was keeping an extra close watch on his wife today. Yesterday he had come home working at the store and found Hermione curled up on the sofa sobbing. He didn't have to question what was wrong, after five previous months of seeing Hermione's heartbreak of not being pregnant, he knew the timing and signs to a tee. He just crawls on the couch next to her and holds her until she is final calm and comforted.

As they reached the stone, Hermione bent down tracing the letters with her gloved hand. Ron knelt down beside her rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"Last year at this time I was looking so forward to this year, when their would be three little girls at Christmas." Hermione said.

"I know." Ron said.

They had spent thirty minutes in the garden before they decided they should be heading to the Burrows.

"Mum, we are here." Ron called out as they entered the kitchen.

"Ron. Hermione. Wonderful you are here. Everyone else is already waiting in the living room. With Charlie and Percy needing to head over to their in-laws this afternoon, we thought we would start on the presents first." Molly told them as she led the way into the room.

"Merry Christmas." Hermione called out as she entered the room.

"Merry Christmas." They all responded.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Mum has collected mine and Ginny's wands to prevent any mishaps like last year." George joked to which Bill smacked him on the back of the head.

"That is not funny." Bill stated, and George stopped laughing.

"Sorry." George stated then shot Bill a dirty look.

Ron trying to ignore his brother, and seeing vacant spots on the floor next to Harry, Teddy and Ginny, he took his wife's hand and led her in their direction. Directly behind them on the couch sat Remus, Tonks with Alista as well as Andromeda. Bill and Fluer with Victoire and Charlie and Katie sat on the other sofa with George, Percy and Penny sitting on the floor in front of them. Arthur and Molly sat in their usual chairs.

With a wave of Arthur's wand the gifts were distributed to the various recipients. Hermione laughed as she watched Ron, George, Ginny and Harry tear into their packages with as much exuberance as Teddy. Hermione saw Ron received the traditional jumper from Mrs. Weasley and she was not too surprised when she opened a matching one. She saw as Ginny opened a locket from Harry and give him a kiss in response. Hermione knew that Ginny was hoping for a ring, but they also all knew that Harry wanted to wait until his training was done, and he still had six months left.

After all the gifts were opened, Andromeda went to help Mrs. Weasley finish up dinner, telling the rest of the women to relax and enjoy themselves.

"So how is the school year going?" Bill asked of Remus, Katie and Charlie. While Fluer and Tonks relinquished their daughters to Ginny and Hermione to watch over as the girls crawled around the room checking out everyone new items. Teddy was sitting in front of Harry playing with his new toys.

"Very well. I really like teaching." Katie said happily. Charlie just smiled at his wife and nodded in agreement.

"The kids said a lot of good things about Mr. & Mrs. Weasley when we were speaking in Remus's class a couple of weeks ago." Hermione stated.

"Thanks. It is good to hear. Are you and Harry subbing again for Remus?" Charlie asked.

"Only if the baby is born before schools out. Most likely we will be proctoring exams." Harry responded.

"So, Tonks, are you going to be away for the six week as well?" Charlie asked switching the subject to Harry's training mission that was starting after the new year.

"Yes, and Dawlish will be there as well." Tonks said grimacing, they all knowing that Tonks was not to fond of her fellow Auror. "Thankfully, Mum has agreed to stay to watch the kids while Remus is at work. I am just don't know what I am going to do being away from my babies for so long."

"It is better than some of the other missions you used to be on." Bill reminded her.

"Yes, that is why she has agreed to be the permanent instructor for the class." Remus told them happy that his wife would not be in the direct line of fire unless an emergency situation arose.

"Really." Ginny said.

Yeah, I want to spend as little time away from Remus and the kids as possible. Each class is for three years, and I will only have to spend six weeks away from home every three years." Tonks responded..

"So the next group is starting in June?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, applications are due in April." Tonks responded and Hermione knew that they were bringing this up for Ron's benefit. Ron wanted to be an Auror, and would have entered training with Harry had he not decided that George needed him more. George had a hard first year after Fred's death, and was still not quite his sold self. Hermione believe that this was the reason he didn't give any girl the opportunity to develop a relationship. He was becoming Mr. One Date Wonder. Hermione and Ron were both planning on Ron entering the next class, she will have to remember to pick an application for him at work. The sooner he gets it in, the sooner they will know of his acceptance and give George more time for a replacement.

"Dinner's ready. Everyone move out to the dining room." Molly called.

TBC


	29. Party Time

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 29 - Party Time

"I wish Luna could have made the party." Hermione said as she sat within Harry and George's flat with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and his date Hannah Abbott. Everyone had been surprised when Neville had walked in with Hannah. He explained that he and Luna had run into Hannah at The Leaky Cauldron on her last visit and Luna had played matchmaker. Hannah was working there as assistant manager.

"Yes, but she has been working so hard on the research of the animals in Africa." Neville said.

"Anyway, George claims he is bringing a date this year, so you would just be spending your time consoling Luna, instead of on snogging with me." Ron said earning a smack on the arm from his wife.

"Won-Won, so lovely to see you here." They all heard, Hermione feeling Ron shiver beside her.

"Lavender, I didn't know you would be here." Hannah said as she greeted her co-worker.

"Yes, Georgie here invited me as his date." Lavender gushed hanging onto George's arm.

"I'm gonna strangle him." Ron muttered quietly to Hermione.

"Not if I get my hands on him first." Hermione whispered back.

"Ginny, what a lovely locket you have on." Lavender gushed.

"Thank you. Harry gave it to me." Ginny responded with a tight smile.

"You this is a party, people should be dancing. Come on, Sis." Ron said as he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out onto the makeshift dance floor in the living room.

"That sounds like a good idea. You up for it, Harry?" Hermione asked not giving him a chance to responded as she pulled him out on the dance floor as well.

"Yeah, sure. I would love to dance." Harry stated sarcastically.

"I was not letting Ron abandon with Lavender Brown." Hermione stated.

"I am glad I could be of service." Harry stated, "But no complaining about my dancing."

"If you let me lead, we will be fine." Hermione stated.

"Lead away." Harry assured her. "So does Ginny hate the locket?"

"No." Hermione said. "It really is beautiful."

"She just doesn't seem to be to happy with it." Harry stated.

"You know that she was hoping for something else when she heard that you had been to a jewelry store." Hermione stated.

"But she also said that she agreed with me that we should wait until I am done with training." Harry stated confused as to the working of women.

"Doesn't mean she wasn't silently hoping that you would surprise her." Hermione said.

"I have one ordered. I was planning on waiting until initiation ceremony in June." Harry said.

"You have." Hermione said surprised.

"Yeah, Ron went with me. I was also wanted to talk to Mr. Weasley first. I have that planned for June as well. Don't want Mrs. Weasley giving it away." Harry told her.

"Well, your secret is safe with me." Hermione promised.

"I know." Harry said as he accepted Hermione's hug before they began to dance again.

"Ginny, what is wrong?" Ron asked as they danced.

"Nothing." Ginny asked.

"I know that is not true. Is there something wrong with you and Harry? Did you not like the locket he got you?" Ron asked.

"Of course I like it. It is beautiful." Ginny replied defiantly.

"But you were hoping for a different piece of jewelry." Ron prompted.

"When George said Harry brought home a sack from a jewelry store, I was kind if hoping that Harry was going to surprise me." Ginny confided.

"But, I thought you agreed with him about waiting until he is done with training?" Ron said.

"I did. I mean I do. I was just. I don't know. I kind of let my hopes get up." Ginny said.

"I will never understand women." Ron said and Ginny just grinned.

"Good thing you have Hermione." Ginny said.

"Yes, I am one lucky wizard." Ron agreed. "And Harry is lucky to have you as well and he knows it."

"Thank you." Ginny said as she hugged her brother as the song ended.

"You're welcome." He said as they made their way back to where Harry was sitting with Oliver, Alicia, Lee, Angelina and Katie. Hermione, Charlie, Hannah, Neville, Lavender, George, Percy and Penny were all on the dance floor.

Ginny went and sat on Harry's lap, while Ron took a seat next to his sister-in-law. Harry gave Ron a grateful look, and Ron just shrugged. Ron saw Hermione switch partners from Charlie to George, and as he was watching his wife, didn't notice Charlie and Lavender making their way back toward them.

"Won-Won, isn't this such a great party. You have such a wonderful family." Lavender said as she squeezed on the couch between Ron and Katie.

"Thanks, Lavender. I'm glad you are having a good time." Ron said and then jumped up when Lavender placed a hand on his knee. "Come, Katie. I want to dance with my favorite sister-in-law." Hearing Lavender huff as he pulled Katie on the dance floor.

"Am I really your favorite or were just trying to escape for Lav-Lav?" Katie asked as they started to dance.

"Both." Ron said, "I love all three of you, but you are so much easier to talk to."

"It's because I love Quidditch almost as much as you do. Penny loves it as well, but as a spectator, you and I are more the athletes." Katie commented, then giggled as Ron spun her expertly.

"He's good, isn't he?" Hermione commented, as she and George danced past them. "God bless, Professor Mogonagall."

Katie laughed remembering the dance class well.

"Hey everyone, it is almost midnight. Grab your sweetheart and prepare to pucker up." George called and Ron kissed Katie's cheek before she went to rejoin Charlie. As Ron headed toward where Hermione stood with George, he felt Lavender clamp a hold on his arm. He shot Hermione a help me looked and saw her put on a forced smile as she made her way over to Ron, pulling George with her.

"Lavender, mind letting go of my husband." Hermione gritted out.

"Oh, sorry. We were just having such a good time earlier that I forgot you two were married." Lavender said batting her eyes innocently.

"Why you . . . " Hermione started, but was drowned when everyone started the count down to midnight. Ron jerked his arm away from Lavender, reaching for his wife started kissing her even though the countdown was still at five. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and felt him lift her off her feet.

That is one thing this man had been doing for years, sweeping her off her feet.

TBC


	30. The Scare

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 30 - The Scare

Ron and Hermione came running into St. Mungos, and spotted a frustrated Remus trying to talk with The Welcome Witch.

"Her name is Nymphadora Lupin. She was brought in with several others from the Ministry. She was in an Auror training accident." Remus was saying.

"This is confidential information." The witch replied.

"She is my wife." Remus huffed and Ron grabbed him before he did something stupid like strike the witch.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger-Weasley." Hermione introduced herself to the Welcome Witch, and smiled as she saw the light of recognition cross the witch's face. "This is my husband Ron."

"Yes, yes." The witch nodded her head at Ron. "You are members of the Golden Trio."

"Yes. We got a call from Kingsley, I mean Minister Shacklebolt that our friend, Harry Potter as well as Mrs. Lupin were brought into St. Mungos. Could you possibly direct us to them?" Hermione asked sweetly. Ron trying very hard to hide his smirk as his wife played the Welcome Witch.

The witch gave a withering look at Remus.

"We will be responsible for Mr. Lupin. You do know that Mr. Lupin was best friends with James Potter and Sirius Black." Hermione stated.

"Yes, I do recall that." The witch said then looked at the paper in front of her. "They are both in the Spell Damage Department. That is on the fourth floor, please take the next lift."

"Thank you." Hermione said smiling sweetly. Sometime fame had its advantages.

The three of them approached the lift and took it to the designated floor. When they arrived, they found several of the other trainees sitting in the waiting area, while Minister Shacklebolt paced.

"Kingsley." Remus called out. "Where is my wife?"

"She along with Harry, Dawlish and a couple other trainees are being checked out." Kingsley responded. "We don't know anything yet."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Dawlish set off the explosives before Tonks's team reached their cover." Kingsley informed them. "Dawlish got hurt trying to pull them out."

"Blimey, shouldn't there have been an all clear signal?" Remus asked.

"Yes, and it was not given. I was my job and I did not give it." Harry stated as he exited the ward. Hermione rushing over to engulf him a hug.

"Blimey, Hermione. Don't hurt him." Ron said.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Hermione asked as she pulled back a little.

"No, I just have a bump on my head, but the healer is going to make you promise to watch me for the next twenty-four hours for a concussion." Harry stated and Hermione hugged him tightly again.

"You will be lucky if she lets you out of her sight after twenty-four hours." Ron stated as he came up to pat Harry on the back.

"Do you know anything about Dora?" Remus asked.

"They were still checking her out, but she is conscious. They are being extra careful because of the baby." Harry said.

Remus nodded in response then as Hermione extracted herself from Harry, hugged him himself.

"Andromeda with the kids?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I promised her I would floo as soon as I knew anything." Remus responded.

"I better floo Ginny before she hears this on the news. There are some major disadvantages to being the Boy Who Lived." Harry went to speak briefly to Kingsley before heading to the nearest floo.

"Dawlish is hoping to be promoted to department head when Savage retires. That is why he volunteered to help out Tonks with the training mission." Hermione stated.

"I have worked in that department, I know who is leadership material, and who isn't. When Savage ever decides to retire, which I believe will be a few years from now, I already have the replacement picked out." Kingsley stated.

"Just remember you are to be on bed rest for the next week, if everything is okay at your next appointment then I will clear you." Healer Hunter was telling Tonks as they exited the ward.

"Fine." Tonks huffed, then spotting her husband rushed into his open arms.

"How is she?" Remus asked the healer as he started to check her out himself.

"She appears to be fine, and the baby looked fine, but I want her to limit her activities for at least the next week until we can completely verify that there are no complications." She responded.

"Healer Hunter, if you give me a list of rules for my wife to follow, I will make sure she follows it." Remus said as his wife gave him a dirty look.

"My assistant will get it to you shortly." Healer Hunter replied then headed back to the ward.

"I'm fine, Remus." Tonks told him but he just hugged her to him again and kissed the top of her head.

"You are going to do everything on the list the healer gives me." Remus stated.

"Fine." Tonks huffed, "But I need to speak to Kingsley first."

"Wotcher, Ron. Wotcher, Hermione." She said as they passed them on the way to Kingsley and as Harry returned.

"How's Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, I promised I would visit over the weekend. Thanks for coming down."

"Of course we would. We love you." Hermione said as she engulfed Harry in another hug. "Don't scare us like that again."

"I'll try not to." Harry said. "Kingsley has cleared me to leave, so I guess we best be heading out."

"Lead the way." Ron said as they waved at Remus, Tonks and Kingsley as they took their leave.

TBC


	31. Old News

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 31 - Old News

"Where's Harry?" Molly asked, "This is a parting for him, and he disappears before the guests start to arrive."

They were celebrating Harry's completion of Auror training. The graduation ceremony had been that morning, and now they were throwing a party in his honor. All the Weasleys had arrived early to help out, except George who had gone to retrieve his date.

"I saw him head off toward the lake with Ginny a few minutes ago. I think we should give them a few minutes of privacy." Arthur stated a wistful smile on his face.

"Is he gonna do it?" Bill asked as he, Charlie and Percy set up the tables for the guests.

"I believe so. At least that was his plan when he took me out for dinner and asked my permission." Arthur said causing Molly, Fleur, Penny and Katie to squeal with delight.

"What's they all screamin' for?" Three-year-old Teddy asked as he sat off to the side playing with year-old Victoire and Alista. Remus had dropped his kids off with Ron and Hermione two nights ago, before heading home to aid in the birth of his third child.

"Harry's gonna make an honest woman of Ginny." Charlie stated.

"Ginny's not a liar." Teddy responded frowning in confusion.

"No, Charlie means that Harry is going to ask Ginny to marry him." Molly said excitedly, tears in her eyes.

Teddy just shrugged it off, not impressed and went back to playing with the girls.

Percy noticing that neither Ron nor Hermione seemed surprised by this information said, "I suppose he shared with you his plan as well."

"Well, I'm his best mate, and I was with him when he bought the ring, last December." Ron confessed, "And I don't keep anything from my wife."

"Not unless he wants to sleep on the couch." Hermione stated.

"And our couch is very uncomfortable." Ron stated.

"You've known since December." Molly stated in awe. "How did I not know you had this big of a secret? You are lousy at keeping a secret."

"Actually, he is very good at keeping secrets." Bill said, knowing that he and Hermione stilled had not shared their heartache from Christmas with anyone.

"Hey, everyone. I hope I'm not too early?" Neville said as he arrived with Hannah Abbott.

"No, you are not. How are you both doing?" Hermione asked as she went over to greet them.

Neville smiled then said, "Really wonderful." Blushing slightly as he took hold of Hannah's left hand and brought it up to show Hermione.

"You're engaged! That is really wonderful!" Hermione said hugging first Hannah, then Neville. Ron followed by the rest of the Weasleys joined in as well.

"Congratulations!" Ron said as he came over the shake Neville's hand and give Hannah a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on?" George asked as he arrived in the garden's with Katie's old friend Leanne.

"Neville and Hannah are engaged." Molly gushed. "Augusta must be pleased as punch."

The couple blushed and smiled at the congratulations.

"Yeah, Gran adores Hannah, says she is the best thing to ever happen to me. And she's right." Neville said and blushed when Hannah kissed him happily on the cheek.

"Hey, Katie. How are you doing?" Leanne asked as she approached her friend.

"Really well. Thanks. And you are here with George?" Katie said eyebrows raised slightly in question.

"Yeah, I know it isn't going to go anywhere. He is earning quite a reputation." Leanne said.

Katie nodded, glad that her friend knew that George had not made it past one date with anyone in the last year. Most of the family knew that George was not ready to let someone that close to him let, still grieving for Fred. He seemed like the companionship of dating, but didn't want to let anyone in for fear of getting hurt.

"Hello." Luna said as she made her way into the party with Dean Thomas.

"Hi, Luna." George said, approaching her as Dean went to talk with Ron and Neville, George was obviously surprised to see her arrive with Dean. He really didn't look happy about the idea either, but you had to be watching closely to see George's brief flash at irritation toward Dean.

"Hello, George. How are you?" She asked pleasantly.

"Good, business has been good. You two together?" George asked.

"We came together. We are going to a movie later." Luna said and George just nodded.

"Wotcher, Weasleys and friends." Tonks called out as she approached the group followed by her husband and mother. Tonks carrying a small bundle in her arms.

"Mama!! Dada!!" Alista cried as she ran over to her parents as fast as her little legs would carry her, leaping into her dad's arms. Teddy following behind her, the protective big brother making sure she didn't fall. She was unfortunately her mother's daughter in the klutz department.

Situating Alista on his hip, Remus bent down to lift Teddy up into his arms as well. "Look and see what Mummy has."

Both children looked over at the bundle in their mother's arms.

"Baby." Alista said in awe seeing the tiny figure.

"Brother?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, this is your new little brother, Sirius Arthur Lupin." Tonks told them.

"Oh." Arthur said surprised by the name. Tear glistening in his eyes at the honor they bestowed upon him.

Remus and Tonks both smiled at him as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Baby." Alista pointed again with awe.

"See baby?" Victoire asked as she stood in the middle of the group of adults and stared upwards.

Ron bent down to pick her up so she could see the baby.

"Just think, seven months and that will be us." Percy said to Penny, his arms wrapped around his wife, hands placed on her belly as they watched the new baby.

Molly gasping in surprise almost missed Victoire's asking, "My baby like Lista's?" As she was looking over to her parents.

"Yes, the new baby will be like Sirius, but we still have a long time to wait, six whole months." Bill responded.

"I'm gonna have two more granbabies?" Molly squealed, Bill and Percy both nodding their heads while they grinned. Everyone now congratulating Bill, Fleur, Percy and Penny.

"Ron. Hermione. Thanks for watching the kids." Remus said, as he and Ron had set down the kids so they could go play again.

"It was our pleasure. We had a great time." Hermione said.

"Hermione even let me set up a tent in the living room with sleeping bags, so we could pretend to be camping out." Ron said, having had a ball with the kids the past two days.

Remus smiled in return.

"Oh, have you two shared your news with your family? Savage sent me the list for new recruits today." Tonks said.

"No, we were waiting until after Harry's party." Ron responded.

"What news?" Charlie asked.

"Go ahead, it's not like the honoree is around anyway." Hermione said.

"I applied to enter the Auror training program, and I have been accepted." Ron said.

"Oh my." Molly said. "My baby is going to be an Auror." Then hugged him tightly, "Just be careful."

"I will." Ron said then accepted the congratulations of everyone else.

"Guess what, we engaged!" Ginny yelled out as she and Harry arrived back to the party.

Everyone all stopped and stared at them. "That's old news." George said while everyone else laughed, Harry and Ginny both confused. Then everyone went over to offer the congratulations to Auror Harry and his fiancé.

TBC


	32. The Babysitters

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 32 - Babysitters

"Hermione, Harry just arrive, and Remus and Tonks should be dropping the kids off shortly." Ron said as he walked into their bedroom. Not seeing her there he approached their adjoining bathroom. "Hermione?" He knocked then heard a sniff. "Hermione, open the door."

"It's unlocked." He heard to quiet voice from inside.

He opened the door to find his wife sitting in the corner on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked shutting the door behind him and kneeling down next to her.

"Not pregnant." She sniffed and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She laid her cheek against his chest. He rested his chin on her head, occasionally bending down to kiss the top of her head.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"Not your fault. I was just a couple days late and got my hopes up." She said feeling his steady breathing help calm her. "Been trying for a year. Still nothings happened."

"I know. Maybe we should go back and get us both checked out by the Healer. Couldn't hurt." Ron suggested and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Should get cleaned up before kids get her. Don't want them to see me a mess." Hermione said getting up from her spot on the floor.

"You sure you can handle tonight. Harry and I can just take them to George's and watch them there." Ron suggested.

"No, I'll be fine. Help get my mind off of it. I promise. Anyway, don't know what new girl George might bring home." Hermione said looking at herself in the mirror and started to clear up the red and puffy eyes.

Ron laughed at her statement. Unfortunately his brother was getting around. "You know the only one of the DA he has yet to date is Luna, well and Hannah Abbott. Neville beat him to her."

"He went out with Susan Bones?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, took her to a party celebrating Lee's show going world wide." Ron said.

"Well, I think he actually likes Luna to much to ask her out, but she would agree in a heartbeat." Hermione said. "So do I look presentable."

"You look beautiful as always." Ron said as he rose from his position on the floor and kissed her, then grabbing her hand and led her back out to the living room where Harry waited with the Lupins.

"I went ahead and let them." Harry said from where he was kneeling in front of Teddy and Alista.

"Won. Mione." Alista called out and ran over to them, Ron scooped her up into his arms.

"Hello, beautiful." Ron said.

She blushed and buried her face into Ron's shoulder mumbling, "Like Vicwa."

"Yes, you are just as beautiful as Victoire." Ron responded and she giggled and blushed even more.

"Thank you for keeping them tonight." Tonks said as she passed Sirius over to Hermione.

"It's our pleasure. You two deserve a night to celebrate." Hermione responded.

"Hard to believe it's been four years." Remus said.

"Gone by so quickly?" Harry said.

"In some ways, yes. In others, all we went through that first year, seems longer." Remus said.

"We almost didn't make it to our first anniversary." Tonks said.

"You almost didn't make it to a marriage." Harry reminded them.

"I wasted a lot of time running." Remus said.

"But you did do right thing in the end. Noble git that you are." Tonks said love for her husband glistening in her eyes. Remus leaned over and kissed her.

"Eww, yuck." Teddy said grimacing at parents.

"On that note, we should go." Remus said leaning down to tickle Teddy then kiss him on the top of the head. "Behave and listen to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Remember that Hermione is in charge."

"Oi." Ron and Harry both huffed.

Tonks and Remus hugged and kissed their kids goodbye then took their leave.

"We get to camp again?" Teddy asked remembering the last time he stayed with Ron and Hermione.

"Thought we might. Harry didn't get to have the pleasure the last time. You gonna help Harry and I set it up?" Ron asked.

"Me too. Me too." Alista said bouncing while still in his arms.

"Yes, you too." Ron said tickling her earning delighted giggles for his effort. "You two stay here with Hermione while, Harry and I get the equipment." Ron said setting Alista on her feet.

"Come on you two, you can help me get the snacks ready." Hermione said directing the kids to head into the kitchen, after setting a sleeping Sirius into the portable play pen.

Ron and Harry watched them leave the room before heading to the closet in the spare bedroom.

"You're great with those kids. You are going to make a great dad someday." Harry said. "Like your dad."

"I hope so, but don't say anything like that in front of Hermione tonight." Ron said.

"Why? What's going on?" Harry asked.

"We have been trying again to have a child. We stopped using an form of protection, but it hasn't happened yet. We have been trying for a year." Ron confided.

"Is that why she had a forced smile on her face when she first entered the living room?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. She thought she might be, but she's not. I don't know what I am going to do? Every time it doesn't happen, she gets more upset." Ron said.

"How are you handling it?" Harry asked.

"I'm disappointed that it hasn't happened yet, but I'm more worried about her. Each month she seems to put more pressure on herself." Ron said.

"I don't know what to tell you. She knows you love her, hopefully it will happen soon. Have you asked your parents for advice?" Harry asked.

"They still don't know. I wouldn't mind telling them, but Hermione is embarrassed that she can't get pregnant, when my mum was so the opposite. And I don't want to go behind her back, she is already putting enough pressure on herself." Ron said.

"Have you thought about seeing the healer again?"

"Yeah, I suggested we both get checked out..." Ron stated before he heard Teddy calling out.

"Come on, come on!"

"We're on our way!" Ron called out pulling the gear out of the closet.

"Boy's got the enthusiasm of his mother." Harry stated.

"I have a feeling that Remus is going to enjoy that enthusiasm tonight." Ron said.

"Oi, don't. Remus is like a surrogate father to me. That's just gross." Harry said picking up part of the gear, Ron grabbing the rest as they headed back to the living room.

TBC


	33. When?

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 34 - When?

"_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley please have a seat." Healer Hunter told them._

"_Thank you for meeting with us." Hermione said grasping a hold of Ron's hand._

"_Well, I have your test results. Mr. Weasley." She said opening the file, "all your test have come back clean. You seem to be in perfect health."_

"_Good." Ron said squeezing Hermione's hand reassuringly._

"_Mrs. Weasley," She opened the second file. "You still have some old scare damage, whether it's from your miscarriage or injuries from the war, I do not know. It could be hindering your ability to conceive children, but from its location, I don't think it is."_

"_We have been trying for a year, why hasn't it happened yet?" Hermione asked._

"_I can't tell you that. The body works in strange ways that we can't always predict. Do either of you have stressful jobs?" She asked._

"_I have been working with my brother for the last couple of years, but I am starting Auror training in a couple weeks. But my job is really not that stressful." Ron responded._

"_I work for the ministry. I work a lot, but it had never been really stressful to me_._ Compared to my school years, work is a breeze." Hermione responded. _

_Ron smiled in acknowledgment. He remember very well what Hermione was like third year when she had the time turner as well as fifth year when the OWLs were approaching._

"_But you do feel some stress related to the fact that you are not pregnant yet. You are probably putting a lot of pressure on yourself." Healer Hunter said._

"_I want to be a mum. I guess, I was hoping that it would have happened by now, so I am a little upset over it." Hermione admitted._

"_Every time you and your husband have sex, do you think about making a baby." She asked._

_Hermione nodded._

"_I would like you to try and relax. It could be that your body is reacting negatively to the pressure of trying to conceive. You just need to give it some more time. You have a lot of new changes coming up with Mr. Weasley's new job." Healer Hunter said. "Go back on the potion for awhile to help you relax and not think about having a baby if that will help. Whatever will take some of the pressure off."_

"_Thanks." Hermione said. "I will try."_

"_I believe you have mentioned a fondness for learning and books. There is some excellent books that may help you relax and with conception. I will have my assistant give you a list." _

"_Yes, that would be wonderful." Hermione said and felt Ron once again squeeze her hand._

"_Good. Now I want to see you in six months. Schedule an appointment before you leave."_

"_We will, thank you for taking the time to meet with us." Hermione said and they took their leave._

"Hermione, I am sure the healer is right." Tonks said after she had relayed the previous days appointment to her. It was Saturday and they had decided to go shopping. Currently they were taking a break in Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor.

"I know. I'm hoping to get all these book from Flourish and Blotts." Hermione said. "Ron has even agreed to read some of them."

"Well there is know doubt how much he loves you if he is agreeing to read a book." Hermione blushed at the complement.

"I think he would do almost anything to not see me cry anymore." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I think that is what originally broke Remus's resistance. After Bill was attacked and Professor Dumbledore died. I lost it a bit in the informatory, I lost it even more after arriving back to the Hogshead that evening. Not sure how I made it back there, I just remember waking up screaming. Remus came rushing into my room and he couldn't take it anymore. Noble git." Tonks said and smirked at the last bit.

Hermione smiled at her in response.

"Mrs. Lupin. Mrs. Weasley. Such a lovely pleasure to see you this afternoon." Xenophilous Lovegood greeted them.

"Hello, Mr. Lovegood. How are you doing today?" Hermione asked.

"Excellent. Excellent. Received a letter from my Luna. She has accepted my offer to come and work for the Quibbler. She will be my new lead reporter, specializing in the discoveries of new species. She will still be traveling some, but home most nights." He informed them.

"That's wonderful news." Hermione responded.

"Yes, yes it is. Now I must be heading back. There has been a possible sighting of the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Mr. Lovegood said then took his leave.

"Well, that's some good news at least." Tonks commented.

"About Luna coming home or the Crumple-Horned Snorkack sighting?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

"Luna coming home. Who is going to tell George?" Tonks asked.

"I think we should let him make that discovery all on his own." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you are probably right." Tonks said. They were all a little worried at George's fear of letting people in, and they believed that the only one who may have a chance to break through his wall was Luna. Tonks actually thought she already had, and that is why he didn't seem to want to add her to his dating life.

"Yes, well we better get finished up. I want to get to Flourish and Blotts before it closes." Hermione said.

TBC


	34. Remembering & Relaxing

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 34 - Remembering and Relaxing

Tonks was sitting on the living room floor, her back to the couch, staring at her wedding pictures when Remus arrived home.

"Dora, how was your day with Hermione?" Remus asked startling her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She asked turning to look at him.

He saw the strange look in her eyes, "Dora, where are you?" He asked sitting next to her on the floor.

She told him about her conversation with Hermione. "She said that he probably didn't want to see her cry anymore, and I was thinking is that why you finally gave into me? Not because you wanted to, but because you couldn't stand to see me cry anymore."

"What do you remember about that night?" Remus asked, at first he wondered if she would ask what night, but then she started to talk about it.

"I had completely broken down that night in front of you, the Weasleys, Minerva, Hermione and Harry. When Fluer, beautiful, gorgeous Fluer stated to Molly that it didn't matter that Bill was scared, that a werewolf had attacked him. She loved him and was going to marry him. I just had to make you see, but you still wouldn't."

"I'm not sure how I made it back to Hogsmeade. I know I met and reported everything to Kingsley, then after that I headed to my little dingy room above the Hogshead. I was so tired and emotionally drained. I just stripped and climbed into bed. The next thing I remember is you, holding me while I sobbed." She said.

"I left Hogwarts shortly after you did." He said, "I wandered the grounds a bit before heading to Hogsmeade. I kept thinking about Albus, Bill and what Arthur, Molly and Minerva said to me. I kept wondering, were they right. I stopped in the Hogshead to see if Alberforth had a room available. I knew they would be going fast after word got out. Alberforth gave me the one next to yours. Probably on purpose. I saw Kingsley, and he wasted no time in telling me that you were back and that you looked terrible. I think he was trying to tell me it was my fault and my responsibility to fix it."

"When I got up to the room. I had jumped into the shower, hoping to wash the day off. When I got out, that was when I heard you screaming. I didn't care that I only had a towel on. I raced out of my room and to yours. When I saw you, you were tossing and turning screaming for Sirius, Albus, and me. I don't know what made me move to you considering my heart was still pounding in my chest from the fright of your scream. I just pulled the covers off of you and pulled you into my arms. Trying to do anything I could to calm you down." Remus wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her so that she was sitting between his legs, her back resting against his chest.

"At first I just held you and rocked you, trying to calm my own heart. Then I realized how small you were. I didn't remember you being that thin and frail. It actually startled me out of fears of not being good enough for you. I realized I was not protecting you at all. I knew I loved you, but I had a hard time truly believing you could love me. I had believed that the best way to love you was to not burden you with my condition." He said.

She leaned her head back to look up at him, "It's not a burden. The burden was loving you, all the while you were pushing me away."

Remus kissed her temple, then began speaking again. "I think about some of those times, and wonder why I was put in Gryffindor. You were so much braver than I."

"You came through in the end. I did just end up wearing you down." Tonks said.

"You did, but I thank Merlin everyday that you did." He kissed her neck, "So where are those three munchkins we created?"

"Teddy is attending Ginny's Quidditch match with Harry and the Weasley men. He is spending the night with Harry. Alista and Sirius are asleep and should be for the next hour or so." Tonks informed him as his fingers playing lightly up and down her arms.

"Whatever should we do with our time?" Remus said whispering in her ear.

"Hermione." Ron called out as he entered their small two bedroom flat.

"In the bedroom." She called out.

Ron slipped off his shoes leaving in the corner by the door. It would annoy Hermione, but it had been a couple days since they had a good row anyway. He smiled at the thought. He loved it when his wife got all bossy with him. She was so sexy when she was riled.

He made his way to the bedroom, thoughts of an irritated Hermione running through his head.

"How was the game?" Hermione asked from where she sat curled up in a chair in the corner of their bedroom a book in her lap, at least fifteen more scattered on the floor around the chair.

"Harpies won. Ginny scored the most goals, in line for league MVP according to most people you talk to." Ron said moving to his dresser to pull out his pajamas, tossing the top half on Hermione's side of the bed. She had decided that she preferred his pajama's over her own, the top half at least. He didn't mind. He enjoyed getting her out of it.

"That's great." She said her eyes still on the book.

"Interesting book?" He asked as he started to change for the night.

"It's one of them that Healer Hunter recommended." She responded.

"Hmm." Ron said, really not know how to responded. He did know that if anyone could figure out how to create a child from a book, it was Hermione.

"It's one of the relaxation ones. I read the first couple of chapters of one of the medical books first, and it also said that stress can be a contributing factor in not being able to conceive." Hermione told him.

"So what does the book you have now suggest?" Ron asked willing to do anything to make his wife's dreams come true.

"It has several suggestions I thought we could try. It suggests yoga, and since you start training next week, and two days a week will be night-course, I thought I could sign up for a class or two." Hermione said as she marked the book, got up setting it on the bed so she could get changed as well.

"What's yogurt?" Ron asked confused.

"Not yogurt, yoga. Yoga is a Hindu method of learning that includes exercises, breathing sequences and meditation. The exercise component of Yoga is often practiced in the West as an aid to healthy living." Hermione defined for him as she grabbed the book and crawled in the bed next to where he was sitting, both of their back against the headboard. Opening the book for him to see as well. "It also mentions going to a retreat or a spa. I know that you will be having some weekends away because of training. I thought I could go somewhere with Ginny and Luna. Maybe I could just arrange a whole weekend for Weasley women." Ron could hear her brain whirling with ideas.

"That's sounds great. I am sure the others would love that." Ron stated, "Luna would probably as well whenever she is in town."

"Oh, right I didn't tell you. Tonks and I saw Mr. Lovegood. Luna's moving back for a job at the Quibbler. She will still do some traveling, but she will be home almost every night." Hermione said.

"That's great. Should we warn George?" Ron asked.

"No. I think he deserves to be surprised. Test what his real feelings are. If he doesn't really feel the way we want or think he feels, I don't want her to be hurt. She already has it bad enough for him. Though she won't admit it either." Hermione said.

"I will follow your lead with this." Ron said. "So are you going to read for awhile, or are you ready to turn in?"

"I am quite tired, and I could use the sleep. Sleep is a very important part of relaxing." Hermione informed him then marked her book, laying it on the night stand and crawling under the covers laying on her side.

Ron turned off the light and crawled in beside her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he spooned with her whispering, "I love you."

"Love you, too." She said and she snuggled back into him and soon drifted off to sleep in the warmth of his body.

TBC


	35. Weekend Retreat

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 35 - Weekend Retreat

Hermione sat in the small cabin with her mother, mother-in-law, four sister-in-laws, Andromeda, Tonks and Luna.

"This is such a wonderful idea, I can't believe you talked Ron into letting you go away with just women for your birthday." Katie said, "And to pay for it."

"Actually it is my gift from Mom, Ron and Harry. Mom made all the arrangements, and Ron and Harry are footing the bill for all of us." Hermione replied.

"That eez very zweet of 'em." Fleur stated. Hermione had been most grateful to have Fleur here. Besides her mother, Fleur was the only one who had ever been to a spa before. Between the three of them, they had managed to keep the remainder of the group from looking like fools."

"That mud bath thing was amazing. I never thought sitting in mud could be so relaxing." Ginny stated lounging on her bed.

"Well us three older ladies are signed up for an evening treatment. So we will leave you girls to talk about whatever your hearts' desires." Jane said, as she, Molly and Andromeda headed out.

"So anyone have any suggestions?" Penny asked from where she sat on the plush sofa with Fleur.

"I have an idea, how about truth or dare, well it's not much fun to dare without the guys, so it will be more like truth or truth. You ask someone a question and they have to answer it truthfully, then that person gets to ask the next question." Ginny suggested.

"I'm game." Tonks said sitting on her bed next to Katie.

"Sounds good to me." Hermione agreed she and Luna sitting her bed. "Anyone against it?"

Everyone agreed, so it was decided that Ginny would go first since it was her idea.

"Okay, Fleur. Did you and Bill wait to have sex until after you were married?" Ginny asked.

Fleur giggled and blushed a little before she responded, "Yez, but it wazn't exactly by choice. Az zoon az we became engaged I wuz livin with you parentz, zo it waz a little hard to sneak around their backz."

The girls all laughed in response. They all knew that Molly Weasley was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her children.

"My question iz for Tonkz. When did you and Remuz ztart to have romantic feeling for each other?" She asked.

"I liked Remus a lot from the beginning when I first met him, but it wasn't until after Arthur was attacked that anything happened. I was the one who found him that night. Then Remus had met me with Molly at St. Mungos. When we came back to Grimald Place, we sort of found comfort with each other. Kind of started out as a physical relationship, then moved onto a more personal one. I think I already was in love with him, but I really didn't tell him that until after Sirius died." Tonks admitted.

The girls all giggled in response. Most of them having had Remus as their professor.

"Okay, Katie. Since I went to school with Charlie, what's the Quidditch captain like in the sack?"

"Ooh yuck that's my brother!" Ginny yelled covering her head with her pillow.

"Charlie is, well, he's fantastic. Well at the beginning of the night he likes to take his time, snogging, touching, well you know, then he likes to get me so I am begging for completion, but then sometimes in the middle of the night, he is so horny that it just. Oh my!" Katie said and she laughed out loud with embarrassment.

"Bill'z like that too." Fleur admitted.

"Same with Percy." Penny said

"Must be a Weasley trait. That's just like Ron." Hermione admitted.

"George, too." Luna admitted quietly next to Hermione. They all turned wide eyed and looked at her.

"I guess, I know my question." Katie said, "When did you sleep with George?"

"The first time New Years Eve after the party, the other time, after your wedding." Luna said looking at Katie.

"I'm gonna kill him." Hermione grumbled.

"No, it's fine. I wanted to. I know he's not ready for a relationship, still having a hard time with Fred's death and doesn't want to let anyone that close. Don't say anything, he may not want to be with me again if you say anything." Luna said pleaded then quickly looked at Penny. "Penny, how did Percy win you back?"

"He really didn't have to try to hard, to tell the truth. I could see how much he regretted his actions, right away. And well, he's just so cute, horned rimmed glasses and all." Penny admitted. "Ginny, have you done the deed with the 'Boy Who Lived'?"

"No. I want to, but it's hard to find privacy when he lives with my brother. And because of his job, he never stays over in Holyhead." Ginny said. "Bit frustrating, really."

"He's a noble git. I married one of those." Tonks said laughing. "Good luck."

The girls all laughed.

"Okay, Hermione. Let see. Do you and Ron ever plan on having kids?" Ginny asked.

Tonks figured only she and Fleur saw the brief look that crossed across Hermione's face before she answered, "Yes. Luna, are you in love with George?"

Tonks about smiled at how well Hermione directed the attention off of herself and to Luna. She was actually very proud of how well she did that. Hermione would have made as good of an Auror as Harry or Ron. There was no doubt in her mind about it. But Hermione's heart was in helping those that were not treated fairly in the magical world, whether it be elves or werewolves. Tonks loved her all the more for that.

"Yes." Luna admitted, then looked around the room, "Fleur, do you miss France?"

"Oui, but not all the time. I mizz my parents and zizter more then anything." Fleur stated. "Hermione, do you still hear from Victor Krum?"

"Yes, but don't tell Ron. Still a jealous spot for my husband with him. It does come in handy when I want to start a row though." Hermione admitted. "Katie, does Mr. Weasley ask you a lot of questions related to Muggles, considering what you teach?"

"Oh, Merlin, yes. Probably more then you or Harry now." She admitted, "But I want to go back to what you just said, Hermione. Why would you want to start a row with Ron?"

Hermione blushed. "It's a bit like fore play. He gets all hot and bothered. I get all hot and bothered, and well." She smirked.

"Ugh, didn't need to hear that." Ginny whined. "Never gonna be able to watch you two fight again."

"Actually, I like it when they argue. The way the two of you do it, it's an art form all on its own. It's just kind of sexy, and so, well, you two. Really don't know how to describe it. Reminds me a bit at how Angie and Fred were." Katie said then bit her lip as she finished.

"Angie and Fred?" Ginny said surprised.

"Yeah, well you weren't on the team with Fred. When she was captain, wow those first few weeks of practice, if I didn't know they were, well you know, behind closed doors, I would have sworn they were gonna kill each other." Katie confided. "Only the team knew, but they didn't even tell Lee. Lee just had such a big crush on her, and well, Fred was his best friend. You guys can't say anything, no one outside of the team knows. I haven't even told Charlie."

"We won't." They all promised.

"It's kind of nice knowing though." Hermione said. "That Fred had that kind of love in his life."

"Yeah, it is nice to know." Ginny said tears glistening in her eyes.

"What is?" Molly asked as she reentered the room with Andromeda and Jane.

"Oi." Tonks said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye, "Your daughters-in-law were comparing what your sons are like in the sack."

"Nymphadora!" Her mother exclaimed as Molly blushed brightly, and the rest of the girls broke out laughing.

TBC


	36. White Christmas

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 36 - White Christmas

"This is nice." Ron said as he and Hermione sat curled up together in front of the fire in the little ski villa Jane had rented for Christmas. After spending so many Christmases with his family, they decided to spend the day with her mother this year. Ron had never been skiing, so they were enjoying his week off at the ski villa her parents had like to come to.

Since Hermione wasn't a great skier, she didn't mind that Ron was just learning. They enjoyed the bunny slopes and spent a great deal of time curled together in the villa.

The real fun was taking Ron on the airplane. They had taken a plane when they went to retrieve her parents from Australia, but Harry and Remus were with them and had helped her with Ron's nervousness and excitement. This time it was just herself and her mom, and he was just as bad. But amazingly it was her mom that kept him calm and settled.

Ron was just enjoying seeing Hermione relaxed and having fun. He didn't have to worry about his mother or sister bring up the subject of babies, or see the slight jealousy in Hermione's eyes as she watches Bill with Fleur or Percy with Penny. Or even have the constant reminders of the tragedy that had taken place two years earlier.

They had stopped by Shell Cottage a couple days before they left, and laid some flowers at the Stone. Fleur had promised to replace them with a fresh bouquet on Christmas morning, and Hermione had hugged her for her generosity of spirit.

Ron's mum hadn't been happy that they would not be there for Christmas, but Ron felt better when Bill told him that he, Fleur and Victoire were staying home as well this year. He didn't want Fleur traveling so much with her due date only a few days away. Ron did hope that they would be home for the birth for his next niece or nephew. The family had laid odd on what day the baby would be born. Ron had picked New Years Day for Bill's and a day he heard was called Groundhog's Day for Percy's. He had actually gone to Teddy to help him pick the date. At least it couldn't hurt.

"Did you see the man flirting with my mom?" Hermione asked. "I think she brought us here to specifically meet him."

"Hmm." Ron said absent mindedly playing with her hair.

"Yes, they seem to know each other well, do you think she might like him?" Hermione asked.

"Well they appear to be friends, so I am sure she likes him." Ron responded.

"No you prick, I mean 'like him' like him." She said.

"It's a possibility, would it be bad?" He asked.

"No, I'd hate to see her move far away, but I want her to be happy." Hermione said and Ron kissed her.

"Well we really don't know where he lives, we should probably have her invite him to dinner, then I could grill him like your dad did to me in Australia." Ron said.

"He did?" Hermione asked. "Why didn't I know that?"

"It was the day you and your mum went shopping. Remus and Harry had gone to arrange to get us home, leaving me with your dad. He was quite scary at first, but by the time we were done he believed how much I truly loved you."

"That's so sweet." Hermione said tears glistening her eyes. "I still miss him so much"

"I know you do." Ron said hugging her to him. "So do I get to ask the guy his intentions?"

"Let me see what my mum's are first, and if she says she 'likes him' likes him, then we will have him over and you can grill all you want. As long as I get to watch." Hermione said and kissed him.

"So when is your mum supposed to be back?" Ron asked. Jane was having dinner with some friends tonight which they believed included her male friend.

"We probably have a couple of hours, why?" She asked.

"I just thought we could take advantage of the privacy and this fire." Ron suggested.

"I think I am up for that." Hermione said.

"Wicked, because I am to." Ron said as he turned her on her back and lowered her to the floor with a searing kiss.

TBC


	37. NYE at St Mungos

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 37 - NYE St. Mungos

"You didn't really let him embarrass your mum like that?" Harry asked.

"Of course, I did. You should have seen the look on both of their faces." Hermione laughed along with Ron.

The three of them along with George and Ginny were sitting on the waiting room floor of St. Mungos playing with Teddy, Alista and Victoire. Fleur had gone into labor tonight, and now the whole family was sitting in the waiting room. Tonks was there as well without Remus, tonight being a full moon.

Tonks was sitting talking quietly with Charlie, Katie, Percy and Penny. The later two looking a little nervous as their own baby was due in the next month. Molly had laid claim to baby Sirius upon Tonks arrival, hoping that rocking him would help calm her nerves as well. Arthur sat next to them talking quietly.

Hermione and Ron had just finished telling of their vacation with her mother, including the dinner they had the last night with her mother's male friend. Ron had indeed, with Hermione's permission, questioned Mr. Cornwell's intentions much to the embarrassment of her mother.

"I'm surprised George, that you didn't bring a date with you tonight." Ginny commented, "Run out of options?"

"No, I was actually supposed to go out with Susan Bones, but she didn't want to intrude on a family event. Fleur going into labor and all." George commented.

"Oh, where you going to Hannah's party at The Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, the was the plan." George said.

"Luna's there with Dean. I think they are doubling with Seamus and Pavarti." Hermione said watching for George's reaction.

"Hope they have fun." George said, but didn't really look like he meant it, then said, "Anyway, I already have two rather beautiful young ladies who have agreed to kiss me at midnight."

"Oh, really who would be that desperate?" Ron asked.

"That's not a polite way to talk about your niece and goddaughter." George said and they all laughed.

"What's taking so long?" Molly asked.

"Having a baby takes time." Tonks reminded her. "I'm sure all is fine."

"Actually if she holds off for another five minutes, I would be very grateful." Ron said.

"Ron!" Molly exclaimed.

"Hey, there's ten gallons on the line. If she's born before midnight, Charlie wins, after, I do." Ron said.

"You think it's going to be another girl?" Arthur said.

"Of course it is. I asked Teddy when he helped me pick the date of birth." Ron stated and Teddy looked up and nodded in agreement.

"You used my son to help you win a bet." Tonks asked trying to look affronted, although they all knew she found it amusing.

"You've done it before, and probably did this time. I just beat you to the punch." Ron stated.

"Guilty." Tonks stated and slumped back guiltily in her seat.

"Oh!" Penny said placing a hand over her belly.

"You okay?" Percy asked concerned.

"Yeah, he just woke up. He seems to be a night owl, likes to really get going when I am sleeping." Penny said taking her husband's hand and placing it over belly. "Do any of the rest of you want to feel?"

Ginny jumped up immediately and walked over to Penny. Penny taking her hand and placing it in the spot the baby had been kicking.

"Wow." Ginny said her eyes growing wide. "Hermione. Katie. You got to feel this."

Slowly Hermione rose and walked over to Penny. Penny then took her hand and placed it on the spot.

"Wow, that is amazing. Does it hurt?" Hermione asked.

"Sometimes he kicks harder then others, but I really don't mind it at all. As long as he's active and moving, I know he is okay." Penny said.

Hermione felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her away from the group around Penny.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just want that so much. To experience all that for myself." She whispered back.

"It will happen." Ron said.

"I hope so." Hermione replied.

"Ten seconds til midnight." Ginny called out.

Ron and Hermione watched as Katie moved to sit on her husband knee, wrapping her arms around his neck. Percy scooted closer to Penny his hand on her belly. Arthur wrap an arm around Molly, who still held Sirius leaned closer. Harry prompted Teddy to go over to his mother, so that she would not be without a midnight kiss, then wrap his arms around Ginny. George knelt down on the floor so that he was on the same level as Victoire and Alista.

"Happy New Year!" They heard ring out from the halls of St. Mungos.

Hermione turned in her husband's arms and kissed him with all love in her heart. Then they rejoined their family, hugging and kissing each other welcoming the new year. Hermione laughed when she saw Teddy kiss his sister's cheek then Victoire's. The latter giggling then turning and sloppily kissing him back on the cheek.

"You know, I wouldn't remind Bill of this, but Victoire is about the same age Ginny was when she fell in love with the famous Harry Potter." Ron said in Hermione's ear.

"It's a girl!" Bill exclaimed as he entered the waiting area. "Dominique Delacor Weasley. Beautiful just like her mother and sister." He walked over and lifted Victoire into his arm.

"When was she born?" Charlie asked.

"12:02 am." Bill responded then carried Victoire into the ward to introduce her to her sister.

"Yes!" Ron cheered, "Teddy you get half my winning." Teddy cheering as well.

TBC


	38. Fire! Fire!

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 38 - Fire! Fire!

"It's two months later and still he won't let anyone forget that he won the pot on both Dominique and Perry's births. At least he did split both pots with Teddy. That little boy is just amazing." Hermione said to Luna. 

With Luna's return to work at the Quibbler, they had started meeting every Wednesday at the Leaky Cauldron from lunch.

"How is Percy dealing with being a father?" Luna asked between spoonfuls of her pudding.

"No child that has been born is smarter or braver. He is all about that little boy. We get new pictures two to three times a week, so that no one misses any little change or advancement in Perry. The boy is only two-month-old." Hermione told her laughing. "I have a picture frame in the living room for each of our nieces and nephew, as well as the Lupin kids. It seems like I am constantly updating Perry's with the new picture. So any new articles coming along for the paper?"

"A few. With the fifth anniversary of Professor Dumbledore's death coming up, he is planning to do a tribute edition. I think he is hoping that Harry, Minerva and Kingsley will give him an interview." Luna informed her.

"I'm sure they all will be happy to." Hermione said then turned towards the door when she heard some commotion on the street. "Wonder what's going on?"

"Maybe an infestation of Nargles, we should probably stay in here for safety." Luna stated.

"Maybe." Hermione said. She had decided that it was better to just go with the flow when it came to Luna's mythical creatures, instead of arguing with her about their existence. And considering Luna had been apart of a couple of discoveries of new creatures in the past couple years, Hermione was not going to give Luna the chance to publicly prove her wrong. "Have you been out again with Dean lately?"

"No. I think I have convinced him to take out Padme." Luna said.

"Didn't you you've fun with Dean?" She asked.

"Yes, but I just think that he and Padme are a better fit for each other." Luna said.

"Like Neville and Hannah." Hermione said, this confirming her theory that she had set them up as well, so as not to hurt Neville by her not returning his feeling.

"They're engaged." Luna said.

"Yeah, I know. You still holding out for a certain red head with a passion for pranks and fireworks?" Hermione asked.

Before Luna had a chance to answer, someone came in yelling, "Fire! Fire! The Quibbler is on Fire!"

"Daddy!" Luna said as she shot up from her chair followed by closely by Hermione.

They both raced down the street toward the Quibbler. When they got there, they saw that the Quibbler was indeed blazing, while several wizards including a handful of Aurors among them Tonks and Harry were trying to put the fire out.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Luna called out making her way through the crowd, Hermione hot on her trail.

Running up to an older woman in floral robes, Luna asked, "Mabel, have you seen my father?"

"No sweetheart, I'm sorry. I haven't, but Alan Millin is taking the names of the employees that have made it out." Pointing to a balding gentleman standing near the front. Luna headed directly for the man. 

"Alan, have you seen my dad?" She asked as she arrived at his side, Hermione still with her.

"No, Luna. I haven't." He responded.

Hermione saw Luna quickly scans the crowd again. Then Luna started to head for the building before Hermione could stop her.

"Luna, no!" Hermione yelled chasing after her.

"Daddy!" Luna yelled as she continued to run toward the building. 

Just as Hermione was about to reach Luna, she felt someone grab a hold of her. She was about to elbow the person to break the hold, when she heard Luna yell, "George, No! Let me go! Daddy!"

"George! Ron! Get Luna out of here." Harry called out and Hermione relaxed against her husband hold.

"No, Harry! I gotta get my dad!" Luna yelled back as she struggled against George's hold. She went for her wand to get George to release her, but he saw it coming and pinned her arms to her body as he lifted her off the ground.

"My flat!" George yelled and with a small turn and a pop he and Luna were gone. Seconds later she felt Ron turned, then the squeezing sensation of apparating. 

"Ron, catch." George said as soon as they appeared in the flat. Ron reached out catching the two wands that had been tossed at him. George had managed to get Luna's away from her and was not going to give her a chance to take his as he tried to calm her down. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her back against his chest. She placed her hands over arms and leaned her head back against his shoulder trying to absorb some of his strength.

"Take me back! Take me back now, George!" Luna yelled angry tears filling her eyes. "I need to find my dad." She was facing him and had started to smack him in the chest.

George deftly wrapped an arm around her waist and pinned her to his chest. With the other he started to lightly stroke it down her hair.

"You are going to stay here with us. Harry will let us know when he finds out anything." He told her keeping his voice even keeled and calm.

"He's right." Hermione said.

"No! He's my family! I have to find him!" She said as she continued to try and smack his arms, but this time her words were starting to be broken up by sobs.

"I'm not going to let you go off and run into a burning building." George said as he continued to stroke her hair.

"George, please?" She begged as she started to slack against his body. "He's all I got."

"I pray to Merlin that he is not in there and that he's okay, but you need to hear me. He is not the only family you have. You have a lot of people who love you, and there are three of us standing right here in this very room who do." George told her. 

"George." Luna sobbed.

"Luna, I need you to stay here with us." George said and when he felt her give up the fight. He pulled her over to the old couch and sitting down pulled her into his lap.

As she turned her head into his chest and sobbed. George wrapped his arms around her still stroking her hair kissing the top of her head as he continued to talk to her quietly. Ron and Hermione joining them on the couch, Hermione taking one of Luna's hands into her own in confirmation that she was not alone.

TBC


	39. You're Not Alone

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 39 - You're Not Alone

It had been two hours since Harry had arrived back at the flat with Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley had said that after all Xenophilous and Luna Lovegood had done for the wizarding world, he felt he owed it to them to come and inform Luna himself that they had found her father's body trapped under a beam inside the Quibbler.

Luna stood there bravely accepting Kingsley's condolences and offer to speak at her father's funeral. But Hermione was sure, that the fact that George had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist and held her tight her back against his chest, was the only reason she was standing at all. Once Harry assured Kingsley that they would inform him as soon as all the arrangements had been made, Kingsley made his exit.

Now they sat together in the small living room of the flat. George was once again sitting on the couch with Luna curled up in his lap, her head no longer buried in his chest, but her cheek rested against his chest. He continued to stroke a hand through her hair, while she held his other hand absent mindedly playing with his fingers. Harry having cleaned up the dinner that nobody really ate, sat next to them, the exhaustion of the day setting in. Ron and Hermione sat curled up together on the over stuffed chair, the latter had a notebook out and she was jotting down notes of what need to be done over the next few days. It was her way to stay calm and deal with the situation.

"What is going to happen to me?" Luna asked. It was the first time she had spoken anything since Kingsley had left. 

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked setting down her pen.

"I don't have a job. How am I going to pay all those people who lost their jobs today? What about my dad's house? I'm gonna have to sell it, were will I live?" Luna stated.

"Didn't your dad have some kind of insurance for the business?" Hermione asked.

"What's insurance?" Ron asked.

"You make a monthly payment to a company, and if something like a fire or other disaster happens, they will pay for the expenses of repairs and the employees wages." Hermione said.

"Dad heard about it, but didn't see the need of spending money on something he may never use." Luna stated.

"Luna, between my parents and Sirius I have plenty of money to help you out." Harry said. 

"I couldn't let you do that." Luna said.

"I could loan it to you, and you could pay me back." Harry insisted.

"I'd still need to sell the house. I don't think I want to live there anymore without dad." Luna said and tears started to stream down her cheeks again.

"Will help you with whatever you need." Ron said.

"And in the meantime, until you are sick of us, you will live here." George said.

"I guess, I wouldn't mind sleeping on your couch, I just don't want to be in the way." Luna said.

"You're never in the way, and you're not sleeping on the couch. You can move into my room, and I will sleep out here until we can dig the extra bed out in Harry's." George insisted.

"I can't take your room." Luna said.

"I'm giving it to you. From now on it is your room." George declared. "I told you that you were not alone. We are not going to let anything happen to you. We are going to take care of you, because you are our Luna and we love you."

"George is right." Hermione agreed.

"Thank you." Luna said as she leaned in tighter to George's body. He kissed the top of her head again.

"Harry, can you turn on the radio?" They heard Luna ask. Remembering that before he left, Kingsley had obtained permission for Luna to announce the news on Lee's show that evening. 

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Harry asked.

"Yes." She said, and Harry looked to George who nodded his head in approval before he turned it on.

"_Good evening, everyone. This the Lee Jordan show. Tonight, we have a very special guest. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt is here to inform you of a tragedy that our world has suffered this afternoon. Minister Shacklebolt, thank you for coming tonight." Lee said._

"_Thank you for having me, Lee." Kingsley's deep voice stated. "Tonight, I am here to inform you of the sad events that took place in Diagon Alley this afternoon. At roughly 12:30 pm a fire broke out at the offices of the magazine The Quibbler, to which many wizards responded to the call to try and extinguish the fire. I am deeply sadden to tell that while all the employees were evacuated safely, Xenophilous Lovegood, the owner and editor of the magazine was killed in the fire. I hope you will all join me in sending out our condolences to his daughter, Luna Lovegood, as well as his friends and staff at The Quibbler."_

"_Mr. Lovegood, was a good wizard, who did a lot of good for our world, and his presence will be sorely missed." Kingsley stated._

"_Thank you, Minister Shacklebolt. As you know The Quibbler, under the direction of Mr. Lovegood was the first to publish the truth of Voldermort's return to the wizarding world. It was his belief in the truth, both seen and unseen, that made him such a great publisher and an amazing man. Memorial arrangements have yet to be made, be we will inform you as soon as they are." Lee informed them, "And to Luna, if you are listening, remember that your friends are with you and love you, so please call on any of us day or night. We all love you very much."_

Hermione through the tears in her own eyes, saw George move an arm to wrap it more around Luna's waist, Luna wrapping her arms around George's arm. He kissed the top of her head as he continued to run the other had through her hair.

"_I ask you all to take a brief moment of silence for Mr. Xenophilous Lovegood_, _as the next song is dedicated to his memory."_

_I came by today to see you  
I just had to let you know  
If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time  
I'd have held you, and never let go_

Oh, it's kept me awake nights, wondering  
I lie in the dark, just asking why  
I've always been told  
You won't be called home  
Until it's your time

I guess heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up  
For what you believe  
And follow it through  
When I try to make it make sense in my mind  
The only conclusion I come to  
Is heaven was needing a hero  
Like you

I remeber the last time I saw you  
Oh, you held your head up proud  
I laughed inside  
When I saw how you were standing out in the crowd  
Your such a part of who I am Now that part will just be void  
No matter how much I need you now  
Heaven needed you more

Cause heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up  
For what you believe  
And follow it through  
When I try to make it make sense in my mind  
The only conclusion I come to  
Is heaven was needing a hero  
Like you

Is Heaven was needing a hero  
and that's you

_(Heaven Was Needing a Hero - by Jo Dee Mesina)_

TBC


	40. Wanted

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 40 -Wanted

It had been a nice funeral. Kingsley gave the memorial, and Harry thanked the mourners on behalf of Luna. Luna sat stone faced through the whole service. George sat to her left side, her small left hand held firmly in his two larger hands, Hermione on her right also held her hand. The remainder of the first row included Ron, Ginny and Harry.

The whole Weasley clan turned out for the service as well the Lupins, several Hogwarts staff members as well as many of Luna's DA friends. Mrs. Weasley had invited them all back to the Burrows following the service, Ginny said that in her grief, Mrs. Weasley had been cooking up a storm.

They were now back at the Burrows everyone was milling around under the tents that had been set up earlier that morning.

"Harry. Ron. Hermione. I know that it's really not the best time, but can I speak to the three of you privately?" Kingsley asked.

They nodded and followed him down away from the garden for some privacy.

"I have already spoken with Miss Lovegood about the what I am about to share with you. Before his death, Xenophilous had spoken to me of my plans concerning next May. It will be five years since the defeat of Voldermort and he believed that the day should be marked, remembering all those from both wars that fought, the deceased and the living, and I quite agree with him." Kingsley said. "I have already spoken with Minerva, and she would like the school to host the ceremonies, and she would also like to erect a memorial of some sort on the grounds, near Albus's tomb."

"I'm glad." Hermione said, "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Actually, I would like the three of you to serve on the committee to organize everything. Minerva has agreed, and I am planning on asking Remus as well. I figure between the six of us we can plan a very nice remembrance." He said.

"We're in." Hermione said speaking for herself and Ron, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm in as well." Harry stated.

"Good. I will notify you of when the first meeting will be. If you could compile a list between now and then of all those who should be included, I will have Remus and Minerva do that as well. Hopefully between all of us, no one will be forgotten." Kingsley said, then left to go speak to Remus.

"Hermione, do you want to start the list in your free time?" Harry asked as they started to head back toward the Burrows, "Ron can help you, and we can get together and see who else needs to be included."

"Sure." Hermione said. "Maybe you can come over for dinner one night this week."

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll check my assignment schedule and owl you." Harry said.

"There's no way, I'm gonna let that happen!" They heard George yell from inside the home. The three of them took off to the house.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as they all entered the kitchen, seeing George and Molly standing as in a face off.

"Mum has decided that Luna needs to move out." George huffed.

"What? Luna, can stay as long as she likes. We're not abandoning her." Harry said starting to anger at the mere suggestion of kicking her out.

"If George would have let me finish, I think Luna should move in here." Molly said. "We have more room, and I don't think it is right for a single girl to live with two single men."

"I'm not abandoning Luna. She is staying with us and the room is her for as long as she wants it. To me, the living situation is as permanent as she would like it to be." George stated.

"Where is Luna?" Hermione asked. "Maybe you should ask her what she would like to do."

"I'm right here." Luna said as she walked down the stairs. "I was in the bathroom, and didn't want to interrupt your discussion."

Both George and Molly looked immediately guilty that she overheard their fight.

"So Luna, I know this isn't the best time for this, but do you have a preference as to who you live with. And please remember, that mine and Ron's offer is still on the table as well." Hermione said and for the first time in days Luna eyes lit up a bit over the fact that they all wanted to take care of her. She was wanted.

"Thank you." Luna said, "But, I want to stay with Harry and George. No offense Mrs. Weasley, but I like the room they have given me and being in Diagon Alley. It will help me to be better on hand once they start rebuilding the Quibbler." She said.

"But surely you have so much to settle before you start the reconstructions." Molly said.

"Actually, now that the house is sold, we can start as soon as possible." Luna stated.

"You have already sold your home?" Molly said.

"I don't want to live there so when Percy offered to buy it yesterday, I took him up on it. Your sons and Harry have already agreed to help move out my possessions tomorrow, but I am leaving most of the furniture for them to use." Luna said.

"Percy bought a house." Molly said surprised.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will do some alterations to it, but he wanted a home for his family." Ron said.

"It's starting to get dark out, we should go and thank everyone for coming then we can go home. We have a lot to do tomorrow, and it will be good to be home after this day." George said wrapping an arm around Luna and guiding her outside.

"I'm still not sure about that girl staying with you boys. How will it look?" Molly said to Harry.

"They are actually good for each other. George cares for her and has taken responsibility for her well being. Just watch, I believe you will witness some amazing things as a result, in both George and Luna." Harry said.

TBC


	41. Planning the Memorial

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 41 - Plans

"I thought here by the lake would be the best place for the memorial statue." Minerva said as Kingsley, Remus, Harry, Hermione and Ron stood with her. "I think it should be near Professor Dumbledore's grave."

It was a warm August day, and the first day they could get together to plan the memorial for next May. Between Ron's training, Harry's assignments, Kingsley and Hermione's obligations to the Ministry and Minerva and Remus preparations for the new school year, scheduling a meeting date had been near impossible. They would be lucky if all six of them could make another meeting at one time again anytime soon.

"I quite agree." Kingsley said. "I have commissioned three artist to render sketches for us to choose. They are due to me in the next couple of weeks. We can choose the most appropriate at our next meeting. Harry, I believe you said that Hermione is preparing a list of the DA members who participated in the battle against Voldermort?"

"Yes." Harry responded. He had been grateful when Hermione volunteered for the task.

"I'm compiling a list, and Harry and Ron are going to look it over to make sure no one is left off." Hermione said.

"Minerva, you are preparing a list of faculty and students that participated as well?" He asked.

"Yes, I have it started, and the portraits and ghosts have been a great help, as they saw more of who participated." Minerva replied.

"Remus, you are working on the Order member, from both eras?"

"Yes, Harry's photo has been a big help, as well as Minerva." Remus responded.

"I want to get personal invitations out before Christmas to all those who participated and their families. I want as great of a turn out as possible to honor those that fought." Kingsley said knowing that for some that lost lives, he would have to track down family members. "Harry, for the unveiling, besides the six of us, I would like you to choose two DA members to participate, I will choose two Order members. Please think about it long and hard as who you would like to honor in this way. I also ask you to keep it a secret until that day."

"I will." Harry said. "Also, I was talking with Ginny and we felt that after the Memorial Ceremony we could use a celebration, so we would like to be married here at Hogwarts the day after the ceremony. We would also like for Kingsley to perform the ceremony."

"That would be wonderful Harry!" Minerva said.

"Yes, I would be greatly honored to perform the ceremony." Kingsley replied.

"Yeah, Ginny wants the works for the wedding, I'm not sure if I have enough male friends to pair up with all the bridesmaids she is talking about." Harry said. "She already has her sister-in-laws and Luna lined up, and is now talking about adding a couple of her teammates."

"So who have you lined up?" Minerva asked.

"Well, I have asked Ron to be best man then the rest of the Weasley brothers. I think Neville, Seamus and Dean will be paired with her teammates, if she choose to ask them, if not they will just be ushers." Harry answered.

"George will want to scope out the grounds again to plain a major fireworks show for his babysitter's wedding." Ron commented.

"Yeah, Gin's already given her approval for that, of course Luna told them that they needed to remember to get your approval as well." Harry said directing the last part to Minerva.

"You know I will, but lets wait and see if George and Ginny remember to ask me." Minerva said.

"Speaking of Luna, how is she doing?" Kingsley asked.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

"Luna, what are you doing?" George asked, he had just locked up the shop for the day and arrived back in the flat to see Luna seated in the middle of the floor with papers all around her.

"I have found a new building for the magazine so I am going over what improvements will need to be in place so that we can begin production again. I have a meeting tomorrow with a couple architects to find out what all needs to be done." Luna informed him airily her concentration remaining with the papers surrounding her.

"You know there is no rush. You can use the flat above the Hogsmeade store as long as you like." George told her. Back in February, George had purchased the Hogsmeade store, setting up Verty as manager.

Two weeks after the funeral, Luna had been so antsy about losing her employees, even though Harry had set up a fund for her to pay them until she had income coming in again. So Harry, George and his brothers fixed up the unused flat above the store as temporary head quarters for The Quibbler.

"I can't keep going into debt to you and Harry." Luna said.

"I told you that I won't accept a Sickle from you." George stated.

"I have to pay my way." Luna said. "I don't want charity."

"You've helped in the store. You do more around this flat then Harry or myself. You are not charity. You're family. Ron didn't pay rent when he lived here, neither does Harry."

"Yeah, but Ron worked for you, so you could have considered room and board as part of his wages, and if it weren't for Harry's financial backing you wouldn't have one store let alone two." Luna reminded him.

"Well just put me down for a lifetime subscription to The Quibbler and we will be even." George said as he past her and into the tiny kitchen to grab a butterbeer.

Grabbing a second one for Luna, he headed back into the living room. "So is Harry going with you to meet with the architects?"

"No." Luna said as she started to stack the papers up.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"No."

"Not Ron?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"No one is going with me." Luna responded as she took the butterbeer out of his hand and settled on the old couch.

"You're not going alone." George stated.

"It's on a Thursday, everyone has to work. I'm not going to ask them to take a personal day just to see a couple of architects with me." Luna said as she curled up on the couch with her drink. George taking a seat in the chair across from her.

"Then, I will go with you." George stated.

"You can't close your shop." Luna stated.

"I don't have to, I have Susan." George stated.

"That's not fair to Susan." Luna said.

"Susan has been working at the store long enough to run it for a few hours by herself. So either I go, or I tell the others, and you will have Ron, Harry, Hermione and probably even Percy there with you." George stated.

"Fine." Luna huffed but secretly pleased that he cared so much about what would happen to her.

TBC


	42. My Mum's Boyfriend

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 42 - My Mum's Boyfriend

"Jane, you are awfully fidgety." Stephen Cornwell said as they walked up to the building where her daugther and son-in-law lived.

"It's seems weird bring a man over to my daughter's for dinner. Hermione adored her father. They didn't always understand each other or agree, but she was definitely her daddy's little girl." Jane said.

"They didn't seem to mind us together at Christmas. Ron actually was very serious as he was asking me my intentions toward his mother-in-law." Stephen recalled. "I was actually more nervous around him then I thought I would be. You were always saying how quirky he is."

"He is. No one make my daughter laugh or smile like he does. And if you want to see something spectacular watch them argue." Jane grinned at how much Ron so obviously loved her daughter.

"You love them both very much." He observed.

"Of course I do. They along with their friend Harry are my family. They saw me through the hardest time in my life. And it helps that my adorable son-in-law sends me flowers on Hermione's birthday, thanking me for the most important person in his life." Jane told him.

"He's a romantic." Stephen said as they got on the lift heading to the flat.

"Yes. If you spent only small amounts of time with him, you would never know. But once you really know him, and see how completely he love not only Hermione but the rest of his family and friends. I bless the day those two met." Jane said.

"On the train to Hogwarts. When are you going to let them know that I know?" Stephen asked.

"The day after they give me permission to tell you. It will be the same day that I tell them you graduated from Beauxbaton." Jane said and he just laughed.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

"Ron, is the table set?" Hermione yelled from the bedroom.

"Yes, and the food is staying warm in the oven. Stop panicking, it's not like we've never had dinner with them before." Ron called back.

"That was different." Hermione said as she walked in the living room messing with the back of her dress. Ron walked over to her and motioned for her to turn around so he could zip up her dress. "That was at the villa, more neutral turf."

Ron smiled as a shiver went up Hermione's spine as he ran his thumb up her back as he zipped her up. "Relax. Your mum is just bring her friend Stephen over for dinner. He passed our test with flying colors at Christmas." Ron leaned forward and kissed her neck.

She leaned back against him letting him lull her with his hands and mouth, before remembering her mum and her mum's boyfriend would be there any minute.

"You didn't leave your shoes by the door did you. I want this place to look immaculate. And remember no magic, Stephen doesn't know that we are a witch and wizard." Hermione ordered as she started to straighten the photographs that had been magically stilled. Then she started to look at the books she had scatted around to make sure none of them would give their secret away.

"If they keep seeing each other, you are eventually going to have to tell him." Ron said.

"What if she loves him, but he freaks out over what I am? Thinks I'm a freak?" Hermione asked worry in her voice.

"We are freaks." Ron said but didn't earn a smile.

"Yeah, but yours is hereditary." Hermione grumbled.

"Hermione, if he can't accept that your mother has a witch for daughter, he in not the right man for her. You are wonderful and loving and definitely the best thing to come into my life." Ron told her wrapping his arms around her waist.

She snaked her arms around his neck, "Even better then meeting Harry Potter on the Hogwarts train?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's the best friend I could ever have, but there are some amazing benefits you provided that put you far above The Boy Who Lived." Ron said and she leaned her face into his chest and he bent his head to kiss the top of hers. He knew she was blushing, even after three years of marriage he could still make her blush. He loved that.

She was just about completely relaxed against him when the door bell rang and she jumped frantic again at their guests arrival.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

"Luna, you don't always have to cook every meal. We aren't going to kick you out if we have to fend for ourselves." Harry told her as he took the dishware out of the cupboard to set the small table in the kitchen.

"I don't mind Harry. Both you and George are so busy with your jobs and all." Luna said.

"And you're running a newspaper out of a small flat while trying to renovate another building for the newspaper." Harry said but knew she would just continue as she had been doing for the past three months that she had lived with them.

Harry had been surprised at how smoothly Luna fit into their lives at the flat. The day after her father's funeral, all the Weasley's helped her to clear out her family home. What Luna felt she wanted to keep, but didn't need at the flat was boxed and stored in the spare room at Ron and Hermione's flat. For the next week, Ron and Hermione had come over every day to help Luna organize and settle into her room at the flat.

Hermione had helped her organize and sort The Quibbler files for easy access, while the Ron, George and Harry had after making room in Harry's room and digging out the other bed, moved George completely into Harry's room. Then they arranged and painted Luna's room to her taste.

That is when Luna had started cooking every night. When Ron, Hermione, Harry and George would arrive from work, Luna would have dinner already waiting for them. And surprising everyone, she was an excellent cook.

Harry was even enjoying have Luna around. Although Mrs. Weasley was still pushing for Luna to live with them, Harry had been right about how good George and Luna had been for each other. Although the changes in both of them have been so slow that you would barely notice, as a first hand observer, Harry saw what was occurring.

George was very protective of Luna. He not only had provided a temporary place for her to run the paper, but had made sure that someone was with her every time she had a meeting dealing with the business, and Hermione, Bill and Percy had been more the willing to attend the meeting, and George would go himself if they were not available. He also had not been out drinking or cavorting with various women.

Luna had also blossomed under the care of George, as well as the rest of the Weasley family. Luna was learning as Harry did that it doesn't take blood to make a family, that all it takes is love and the Weasley along with all of her friends from the DA were more the willing to share lives and love her as she loved them back.

"Could you call up George, dinner will be on the table very soon." Luna said. "He has been working on a new product idea and is so engrossed that he has most like lost track of the time."

"Sure." Harry said heading down the stairs to retrieve George for dinner.

TBC


	43. Dinner Conversations

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 43 - Dinner Conversation

"So, Ron, Jane tells me you come from a rather large family." Stephen commented as the main course had been served.

"Yeah, I have five older brothers and a younger sister." Ron responded.

"Tell me about the rest of your family." Stephen said.

"Well, Bill is the oldest, he and his wife Fleur have two children and he works for a bank. Charlie and his wife Katie are teachers."

"What do they teach?" He asked.

"Charlie teaches zoology and Katie teaches cultural studies." Hermione stated knowing Ron wouldn't know the appropriate Muggle course.

"Percy is married to Penny and they are expecting their second child. Percy is in politics and Penny works with Bill." Ron said. "Fred and George are twins. Fred died a few years ago, but George runs their joke shop. George is still single."

"Ron works part time for George as well." Jane commented knowing that Stephen was getting a kick at Ron and Hermione's work at hiding their wizarding secret.

"And your sister?" Stephen asked.

"Ginny's is an athlete, but she is switching careers after Christmas. Don't know exactly what she is switching to yet. I think she has been approached to be a sport's reporter." Ron said. "She is also engaged to our best mate."

"Oh really, and what does he do?"

"Harry's in law enforcement." Hermione responded.

"You two have the same best friend?" Stephen asked already knowing all there was to know about the 'Golden Trio'..

"Yeah, Harry, Hermione and me have been best mates since we were eleven." Ron finished as there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me." Ron said as he rose to answer the door.

"Good you are 'ome. I need an certain ingredient for the Wolfesbane for Remus." Fleur said as she let her self into their flat.

"Fleur Delacor?" Stephen asked as he got up and entered the living room followed by Jane and Hermione.

"Stephen, que faites-vous ici ? Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Ron et Hermione." (Stephen, what are you doing here? How do you know Ron and Hermione?) Fleur spoke.

"Oui, j'ai connu Jane et son dernier mari pendant les années. Leur cabine en Suisse est près la mienne. Jane et moi avons daté depuis un peu plus une année." (Yes, I have known Jane and her late husband for years. Their cabin in Switzerland is near mine. Jane and I have dated for a little more then a year.) Stephen responded.

"What is going on? How do you two know each other?" Hermione asked.

"Jane ne leur a pas dit que je suis un sorcier aussi." (Jane has not told them I am a wizard as well.) Stephen explained to Fleur.

"English, please." Hermione said.

"Stephen is an, 'ow do you say anciennes élèves..." Fleur began.

"Alumni." Stephen offered

"Oui, an alumni of my school." Fleur finished.

"You're a wizard?" Ron gasped.

"Same as you." Stephen replied.

"You are dating a wizard." Hermione said. "Mum, did you know?"

"Of, course. I have known Stephen for years. He was a very good resource when your father and I when we found out about you." Jane admitted. "And of course he knows who Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are." Very proud of their accomplishments.

"How could you not tell us? We have been jumping through hoops to keep our secret." Hermione asked her voice raising in pitch.

"Sweetheart, you just assumed that Stephen was, what's the word, mugle." Jane said.

"Muggle." Ron corrected.

"I just didn't know how to tell you." Jane responded.

"And you went along with this?" Hermione asked Stephen as Fleur and Ron just stood back and watched.

"Of course, I love your mother." Stephen replied.

"You do?" Hermione and Jane said in unison.

"Yes, I have every intention this evening to ask your and Ron's permission to marry your mother." Stephen said.

"Oh mon, Oh mon. C'est si romantique." (Oh my, Oh my. This is so romantic.) Fleur gushed tears in her eyes.

"Merci." Stephen said to Fleur before turning to Ron and Hermione, "So do I have your blessing to marry your mother?" He asked.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Ron knowing exactly what Hermione wanted him to say.

"Yes. You seem to make Jane, happy. And it helps that my sister-in-law knows you and approves of you..." Ron began.

"Oui, oui I do." Fleur responded.

"If Jane agrees, we would be glad to have you as a part of our family." Ron said.

"So Jane, it's up to you. Will you do me the great honor and become my wife?" Stephen asked.

"Yes. Oh my yes." Jane said as she rushed to hug Stephen.

"I think this deserves some Champagne." Hermione said.

"I 'elp and you can get me the potion I need." Fleur offered following Hermione to the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen, Fleur saw tears start to run down Hermione's face.

"Happy or sad tears?" Fleur asked as she embraced her sister-in-law.

"A little of both I guess. I like him and am happy for my mum." Hermione began, "But I miss my dad."

"An' this is more confirmation that 'e iz gone." Fleur said.

"Yes."

"Can I share a zecret with you?" Fleur asked.

"Of course." Hermione said.

"The reason we are needing to make the potion now is that Bill and I will be leaving for France tomorrow. My Papa iz very ill, and he iz probably going to be gone by Christmas." Tears starting to fall down her beautiful face. "We want to wait until after we leave to tell the family, I am not ready to handle Molly'z coddling. I need to be strong for my Maman and my sister."

Hermione hugged her tightly. "I won't share this with anyone, but Ron until you have let Molly and Arthur know. If you need anything, Ron and I will be there in a heartbeat."

"Thank you. We better get back to your guest before they come looking." Fleur said as she pulled out her wand casting glamour charms on both of them to wipe away the sign of their tears.

"Thank you." Hermione said and they headed back in to rejoin the other is with champagne and flutes in hand.

TBC


	44. La perte de Fleur

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 44 - La perte de Fleur

"Hermione!" Tonks called out as she entered Hermione's office at the Ministry.

"Come on in." Hermione said unnecessarily looking up from her paper work.

"We need to head to France now. I have already arranged for a port key through Kingsley." Tonks said.

"Has something happened?" Hermione asked rising from her desk.

"Fleur flooed me an hour ago. Her father is not expected to last the day. She is very upset and apparently had a fight with Bill. Considering you and I know what she is facing, I thought we should go to her now." Tonks said.

"I need to notify Ron." Hermione said.

"Already done." Ron said as he walked into her office with Teddy and Alista walking on either side of him and Sirius in his arms.

"Ron." Hermione said. "You're here."

"Yeah, I told Tonks I would keep the kids until Remus got home." Ron said as he set Sirius down to go over to say goodbye to their mother. Then he approached her and wrapped his arms around her drawing her close to him. Whispering into her ear, "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

She looked up at him loving his concern for her well being. "Yes, who better to help her then Tonks and I."

"Well give them a hug from me and tell Bill that when anything happens, if he will notify me, I will take care of notifying the rest of the family so he can be there for Fleur." Ron said.

"I will." She said then she kissed him for his thoughtfulness. Then turning to Tonks and the kids, "You kids have fun with Ron and make sure he behaves."

All three kids giggled in response. Teddy saying, "He said we could go visit Victoire and Dominque at Charlie's."

"Thanks for everything, Ron." Tonks said as she handed Sirius back to him while Hermione hugged Teddy and Alista goodbye. "Tell Remus we will floo tonight."

"I will. Be careful and don't worry about us." Ron said.

Both women nodded and Hermione kissed Ron one last time before she and Tonks headed out of her office towards Kingsley's.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

"J'ai mis votre mère sur un sédatif et elle se repose confortablement. J'ai aussi fait le même pour votre sour." (I have put your mother on a sedative and she is resting comfortably. I have also done the same for your sister.) The doctor said as Fleur led him down the stairs to where Bill was sitting in the lounge.

"Merci." (Thank you.) Fleur responded

"Puis-je faire n'importe quoi pour vous?" (Can I do anything for you?) The doctor asked.

"Non, je dois garder une tête claire, mais un merci. Mon mari vous montrera dehors." (No, I need to keep a clear head, but thank you. My husband will show you out.) Fleur said as she began to walk toward the chair in the corner of the lounge.

"Je suis désolé ainsi que nous ne pouvions faire rien plus pour votre père." (I am so sorry we could not do anything more for your father.) The doctor said.

"Merci pour tout vous avez vraiment fait."(Thank you for everything you did do.) Bill said as he led the doctor to the door.

Fleur had just tuned out Bill's conversation with the doctor as she curled up in the chair and stared ahead. She knew she should feel bad for yelling at Bill this morning, but right now she couldn't feel anything. She was just numb. Thankfully they had left their children with Charlie and Katie. She didn't know how she would handle having them around to care for as well. Her Maman and sister were already worrying her. She didn't know how she was going to handle everything.

She didn't hear as Bill escorted the two new arrivals into the room. Didn't know they were there until she saw Tonk kneel down in front of her and then felt Hermione sit on the side of her chair and slip her arm around her shoulders.

"We know this doesn't help, but we are so sorry for your loss." Hermione said. "Just remember you have a lot of people that love you and will do anything to help you in any way you need."

Fleur leaned into Hermione's arms and Tonks crawled up into the chair next to Fleur to join in the hug as for the first time Fleur began to cry.

Bill just stood back and watched thankful to see his wife finally grieve.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

"Victoire and Dominique, you be good for Aunt Katie and Uncle Charlie and Mummy and I will see you tomorrow." Bill said from the floo and both girls blew him kisses before Katie and Charlie took them up to get ready for bed.

"How is Fleur doing?" Ron asked from his seat on the floor near the fireplace.

"Your wife and Tonks have been an amazing help." Bill said.

"Well, they have been there." Ron said.

"Yeah." Bill said.

"How are you doing? Tonks said that Fleur lost it with you this morning." Ron asked.

"I feel a bit useless at the moment. I am helping with the plans, but my limited French only gets me so far. I also don't know how to help my wife." Bill said.

"Just be there for her. She will tell you when and how she needs you. Hermione blew up at me a few times after her father died. Well, I guess that's not uncommon, and I know it doesn't seem fair, but I am sure we did the same with them after Fred's death." Ron said.

"Yeah, I tried so hard to keep it together for everyone else that I lost it a couple time with Fleur." Bill admitted.

"Just remember she is hurting, but she loves you very much." Ron said.

"Thanks. When did you get so smart?" Bill teased.

"Hermione must have rubbed some of her extra brain cells off on me." Ron replied and they both laughed.

TBC


	45. Weasleys in Paris

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 45 - Weasleys Invade France

"Le ministre, le merci pour votre hospitalité." (Minister, thank you for your hospitality.) Percy said to the French Minister as the remainder of the Weasley's, Lupin's, and Harry stood by.

"Vous êtes les plus bienvenus. J'ai été honoré beaucoup de réaliser la demande de Ministre Shacklebolt." (You are most welcome. I was greatly honored to fulfill Minister Shacklebolt's request.) The Minister replied. "Les dispositions ont été prises pour accompagner votre famille au Delacor à la maison. Mon assistant vous verra aux voitures." (Arrangements have been made to escort your family to the Delacor home. My assistant will see you to the cars.)

"Merci." Percy responded then turned to his family. "We need to follow Miss Bevaart to the cars."

"Where are we heading first?" Arthur asked. His family all around him. Molly stood to his side, behind him stood George, Harry and Ginny. Luna with the help of Lee and Angelina were running the shops. Charlie stood holding Victoire and Katie held Dominique, both girls anxious to see their parents. Penny stood holding Perry while her husband acted as the families' interpreter. Remus and Ron stood in the back. Ron holding Alista and Remus holding Sirius Teddy standing on his own but holding onto his father's hand.

"They are taking us directly to the Delacor's so we can see Fleur and Bill." Percy responded. "There will be three cars considering all the car seat needed. Mum, Dad, Charlie, Katie and the girls will be in the first car. Remus, you, Ron with your three kids in the second car. The rest of us will be in the third."

"Well lets get going." Arthur said.

"What are car seats?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Special seats to secure children in when traveling in a car." Harry explained then a worried thought entered him mind, "Who knows how to work a child's car seat?" He asked out loud.

Katie, Penny, Percy and Remus raised their hands.

"Good, because that is one Muggle device I have never had to use before." Harry said and they all laughed.

Once Katie, Penny, Percy and Remus got all the kids situated, Ron catching on pretty quickly to help Remus. Harry doing his best to keep Arthur and George out of the way. They were on their way.

"I was surprised Luna wasn't with you when we met up at the port key." Ginny said having had take a separate port key from Holyhead. "I was hoping to see her."

"I'm glad she's not." George said.

"What?" Ginny asked surprised. Harry actually quite agreed with George. They had discussed it and felt it was too soon after Luna lost her own father to be dealing with Fleur losing hers.

"It's too soon for her." Harry said simply to Ginny. Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Anyone know how Fleur is doing?" She asked.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

Bill was standing at the picture window in the Delacor's living room watching for his family to arrive. Ron flooed him this morning shortly before they were to take the port-key from the Ministry in London to the Ministry on Paris. They should be arriving soon, and he was anxious to see his family especially his daughters.

This morning he had risen earlier then Fleur, who had stayed up late talking with Hermione and Tonks, showered and fixed himself some breakfast. Mrs. Delacor and Gabrielle had come down thirty minutes ago and were currently in the library reading the condolences that had come by owl just that morning. He had not seen Fleur descend the stairs.

Tonks and Hermione were currently sitting on the sofa talking quietly both anxious for the family to arrive as well. He was very grateful to have them both here. He was also very grateful that the rough time Fleur had with the women in his family in the beginning of their relationship was now replaced by this honest love and sisterly affection.

Lost in his musings, he jumped slightly as he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist from the back and a head burrow between his shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday." Fleur said as she tightened her arms around his middle.

"It's okay. Ron reminded me that I probably wasn't the easiest person to get along with after Fred's death." Bill responded as he snaked his arm behind him to pull Fleur in front of him. She kept her arms wrapped around his waist, he draped his over her shoulders linking his fingers behind her neck. Leaning forward he kissed her forehead. "Je vous aime." He whispered.

"Je vous aime." She whispered back tears glistening her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

They stood in that position for a few minutes before he saw the cars from the Ministry pull up in front of the home. "They're here." He said. Tonks and Hermione both immediately rising from the couch and heading out to greet the family.

"Mummy!" Teddy called out as Remus released him from the car seat. Being set on the ground he rushed to his mother who swept him off the ground.

"George, can you stand back until I get this undone." Percy huffed as he was trying to unfasten Perry from the car seat. Penny have gone to help Katie with Victoire and Dominique.

"Ron, do you need any help with Alista's car seat?" Hermione asked as she approached the car.

"No, I about got it." He replied then when the last buckle was free, he lifted Alista out with triumph, "There. Bloody brilliant contraption."

"Language, Ronald." Hermione huffed then she kissed Alista's cheek then raised up on tip toes to kiss Ron's as well. Alista just giggle in response.

"Go greet your mum, munchkin." Ron said as he set Alista on her feet. She ran off toward her mother.

"How's Fleur holding up?" Ron asked as he draped an arm over her shoulder and turn to watch Bill and Fleur hug and kiss their daughters.

"Much better then when we arrived yesterday. I glad we came over early though." Hermione said.

Turn his head to kiss the top of her head he asked, "How are you doing?"

Turn her head to look at him she gave him an appreciative smile. "Miss my dad, sad that Fleur is experiencing the same thing, grateful you all are here." Then scanning everyone that arrived, "Glad that Luna is not among you. I don't think she is quite ready to handle this."

"Yeah, George and Harry were relieved when she volunteered to run the shop while we were all away." Ron responded.

"'Ow long can you all stay in Paris?" Fleur asked.

"We have made arrangements to stay the week. Neville, Minerva and even Kingsley himself is subbing at the school." Arthur said.

"That I'd like to see." Tonks said. "Kingsley teaching."

"I 'ope to be able to show you some of my 'ome, before you must go back. I think it will do me some good. 'Ermione, you Penny, Percy and Remus will love the museums. An' Ginny there are some fabulous shops." Fleur insisted.

"Anything you are up for, Fleur. We will be more then happy to do." Molly said hugging her daughter-in-law.

"Thank you." Fleur said. "Come, Maman and Gabrielle will be anxious to see you all."

TBC


	46. Sunday Dinner

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 46 - Sunday Dinner

"Here are the dresses I picked out for the bridesmaids, the maid of honor and matron of honor." Ginny said as she showed the picture to Hermione, Luna and Molly as they sat at the kitchen table at Shell Cottage. They were having their weekly family dinner and Bill had insisted on hosting.

"How many bridesmaids have you decided on?" Molly asked. Hermione knew she was checking out the price of the dresses.

"Only three. Fleur, Penny and Katie said they would rather watch, so they are going to serve the cake and punch." Ginny said. "Aren't they beautiful."

"Yes, they are." Hermione commented. "Ginny, I have been in a wedding of a cousin, and the bridesmaids paid for their own dresses, since they would be keeping them. That way they could easily do what they wanted with the dress afterwards."

"Oh, I couldn't ask them to do that." Ginny said before Molly could comment.

"Well, I insist on paying for my own." Hermione stated.

"Me, too." Luna insisted as well. They both had talked with Harry the previous day, and he had begged of them to try to get Ginny to either keep the cost down or get it so he could pay for part of the wedding. They all knew that even though the Weasleys were financially better, they did not have the resources to pay for the wedding of Ginny's dreams. He had already convinced Arthur to allow him to pay for all of the tuxedos.

"Are you sure?" Molly asked, trying not to sound too relieved.

"Positive." Hermione said.

"Ginny, here is the name of the florist you asked for." Penny said as she entered dining room. Hermione already knew that Harry had asked Penny to make arrangements for all the flowers over a certain amount be billed to Harry.

"Thanks. The flowers at your wedding were just so beautiful." Ginny said.

"You're welcome." Penny said. "Bill said Fleur was in the kitchen."

"Yes, she won't let me in to help." Molly huffed.

"Good, you need to relax and enjoy yourself." Penny said as she headed off to the kitchen her hand over her swollen belly.

"Just four more months and we will have another little one here." Molly said wistfully.

"You are really meeting him for lunch tomorrow?" Ron asked as he walked in the dining room with Harry and George, Victoire sitting on Uncle George's shoulders.

"Who you meeting tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"My cousin, Dudley." Harry replied.

"I think that's a great idea." Hermione said. "I'm glad you accepted his invitation."

"I hope it goes well." Harry said.

"Have a little faith." Hermione said.

"Well there you are!" They heard Bill exclaim from the living room.

"Yeah, sorry we are running a little behind." Charlie said as he and Katie followed Bill and Arthur who was carrying Dominique and Percy carrying Perry into the dining room.

"When are you not?" George asked.

"Don't drop my kid." Bill warned George, Victoire giggled.

"Ye of little faith." George commented.

"Ron and Hermione, can Katie and I talk to you privately in the living room?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Hermione said curious as to what they wanted.

Once they were in the living room, Charlie asked, "Can you cast a charm so no one can hear us?"

Pulling out her wand, Hermione did as requested.

"Why the secrecy?" Ron asked his brother.

"We wanted to share some news with you first before we spring it on the rest of the family." Charlie began, "I hope you don't mind but I shared with Katie about Grace."

The sadness crossed both their faces, but Hermione said, "I'm glad you did. We wouldn't want you to keep a secret like that from your wife."

"Thanks." Katie said and she hugged Hermione. "Anyway, we wanted to tell you that we are expecting a baby."

"That's wonderful news." Hermione said as she hugged Katie again then Charlie.

"Congratulations." Ron said as he too hugged Katie and Charlie.

"Thanks. It's due in May, but we didn't want to surprise you in front of everyone." Charlie said.

"We appreciate that. I'm not ready for everyone to know, yet. I just can't handle George or Ginny knowing. Considering how happy they have both been lately." Hermione said.

"We will do whatever you ask us to do." Katie responded.

"Thank you. We should get back before they come barging in here." Ron said leading the way into the dining room.

"Charlie, did Ron tell you that Harry got us box seats for Ginny's last game?" Bill asked.

"It will be so wonderful to have my whole family together for Christmas. It is such a day for families." Molly said not seeing Luna's downcast eyes. "Thank you, Harry, for arranging for us to be together at Ginny's game."

"It was really no trouble." Harry said. "For once I didn't mind using 'The Boy Who Lived' status to get what I wanted." And they all laughed.

TBC


	47. Quidditch Christmas

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 47 - A Quidditch Christmas

"Luna, come on. We are going to be late." George called out knocking on her bedroom door. George knocked louder when he didn't hear a response. "Come on, Luna. Harry has already left." Again when there was no response he carefully turned the door handle and opened the door.

He was surprised to see that her bed was made and she was no where in her room. "Luna!" George yelled walking around his flat. "Where the bloody hell can she be?" He muttered to himself.

"George." He heard Percy voice emanated from the fire place.

"Hey, Perce. I know we're running late, but I can't find Luna anywhere in the flat." George said as he reached the fire place and saw his brother's face.

"Luna is here at the house. Out back in the garden where her parents are buried. We were getting ready to head out to our apparation point when Penny spotted her sitting alone talking to the graves. Penny is out there with her now." Percy said.

"Step back, I'm coming through." George said.

Seeing his brother's face disappear, George grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fire place. "Percy Weasley's home."

George dusted himself off as he exited the fire place. "What's going on?" He asked of his brother who was shielding Perry from the ash George was brushing off is clothing.

"Don't really know, she hasn't said much. But once we found her, Penny didn't want to leave her alone." Percy said as he lead the way out to the grave site.

When the reached Luna and Penny, they saw that Penny was hugging Luna as closely as her six month pregnant body would allow saying, "You are not alone, you know that."

"Luna, I was so worried about you when I couldn't find you this morning." George said as he sat down beside her. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here, I would have come along as well."

"You would've been late to meet your family for Ginny's game. Your mum is so excited to have her whole family for Christmas and Ginny's last game." Luna replied.

"Molly has talked a lot about Christmas being a day for families, hasn't she?" Penny said knowingly.

"This is the only way for me to spend the day with my family." Luna replied.

"Luna, everyone is expecting to see you at the game as well." George said.

"But I'm not family." Luna said.

"Neither is Harry technically, but he has been spending Christmas with the Weasley since he was in school. Long before he was engaged to or even dating Ginny." Percy responded.

"The Weasley family includes all the members of the Order of Phoenix and the DA. I'm sure the Lupin's will be there today as well." George added.

"Your mum won't think I'm intruding on a family occasion?" Luna asked sounding unsure but hopeful.

"Of course not." Both brothers responded in unison. George adding, "She is the one that gave me your ticket, she would be hurt if you didn't come. But if you would rather stay here, I will stay with you."

"I can't let you do that." Luna said.

"Today we are going to do whatever you want to do." George insisted watching Luna earnestly and missing the knowing glance that passed between Percy and Penny.

"I would like to spend Christmas with the Weasleys." Luna responded.

"Well I will grab Perry's bag and we can head out." Penny said.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

"Harry, this is a fabulous view of the game." Ron said with awe as Hermione hugged Harry in greeting, they being the first arrivals after Molly and Arthur who were currently talking to Jane and Stephen. Harry had arrange for a box for the Weasleys allowing plenty of room to watch the game as well as allow the kids to play.

"Nice jumper." Harry said commenting on Ron's new Cannon colored jumper.

"Can you believe Mum actually didn't make me a maroon jumper." Ron said smiling thankfully at his mother, not knowing that Harry had steered Molly in her new color choice for her youngest son.

"Harry!" They heard the voice of Harry's four and a half year old godson call out as he ran over to them followed by two and a half year olds Alista and Victoire then one and a half year old Sirius.

"Won. Mione." Alista said and giggled as Ron scooped her up into the air. Then he knelt down along with Harry and Hermione to greet all the children.

Harry laughed as he notice that all the kids except Alista were dressed the in the Harpies colors. Alista was sporting a Cannons jumper.

"Ron, I think you have too much influence over Alista." Harry commented and Hermione laughed as Ron sent Harry a questioning look.

"Oh, I told her the Cannons weren't even playing in the game, but she insisted that Ron would only wear Cannons colors and so she would do the same." Tonks said as she approached the group with Remus, Bill and Fleur in tow. Dominque already in the care of Mrs Delacor, who was staying with Bill and Fleur over the Holiday's since her husband's passing. Gabrielle was actually on the pitch as a cheerleader for the Harpies.

"Us Cannon fans have to stick together. It is how we survive one heartbreaking season after another." Ron defended, Alista nodding in agreement.

"I'm surprised George and Luna aren't here yet. Thought they would come with you." Bill said to Harry.

"Luna hadn't come out of her room yet when I needed to be here, so George said he would wait for her" Harry replied.

"Merry Christmas, and we better have good seats." Charlie said as he and Katie entered the box.

"Charlie." Katie huffed with a grin on her face, her hand placed over her slightly protruding four month baby bump.

"Merlin's beard! Charlie and Katie beat Percy here." Bill exclaimed and they all laughed know how punctual Percy was and the fact Charlie rarely arrived anywhere on time.

"Very funny." Charlie said shooting his brother a dirty look.

"What's so funny?" George asked as he entered with Percy, Penny and Luna who was carrying Perry in her arms.

"You all arrive together?" Hermione asked seeing that Luna looked a little nervous focusing all her attention on Perry.

"Luna wanted to stop off and wish her parents a Merry Christmas, so we waited on them." Percy said.

"Well we are glad you all are here." Molly said as she kissed her sons, daughter-in-law then Luna on the cheek in greeting. Luna's face lighting up at Molly's inclusion of her.

"Everyone take a seat the festivities are about to begin." Harry said. Perry and Dominique were sat in the makeshift extra large play pen for them to play together, while Teddy, Alista, Victoire and Sirius claimed, Harry, Ron, Remus and Arthur's laps respectively. As the announcer's voice boomed, "In honor of her finally game, the Harpies would like to thank chaser Ginny Weasley for her outstanding performance on the field. And we would also like to wish her lucky in her future as the newest Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet and in her upcoming marriage to Harry Potter."

TBC


	48. Love is in the Air

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 48 - Love is in the Air

"Tell Neville, I will be there in an hour." Ron told Harry just before Harry and Ginny flooed out of Jane Granger-Cornwell's home. Ron turned back and watched as Hermione sat the table and levitated the meal out to the table. Jane and Stephen had married just an hour ago with only Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny as witness. Stephen having no family of his own.

Harry and Ginny were heading to get ready for Neville's wedding this afternoon. Harry was to be best man, and Ron along with Dean and Seamus would be ushers. This gave Ron and Hermione more time to celebrate Jane and Stephen's nuptials, while Harry needed to head to help Neville get ready. Ron had kidded that Harry was really rescuing Neville from his grandmother, who was extremely proud and excited by her grandson's wedding.

"All the food looks wonderful, Hermione." Stephen said.

"Thanks. With my husband's appetite, I get a lot of practice in the kitchen." Hermione said.

"Hey, I help cook sometimes as well." Ron huffed as he took a seat next to his wife at the table.

"As long as you don't have to use the microwave." Hermione said.

"Eventually, the list will be complete." Ron said.

"List, what list?" Stephen asked.

"Hermione has a list of things not to put into the microwave taped to the front of theirs. She adds to it each time Ron blows something up or melts it." Jane explained. It was a rule that Ron never use the microwave in her house.

Stephen laughed, "Muggle appliance are strange things to learn."

"Thanks." Ron said not sure if Stephen was supporting him or not, considering he was laughing along with Hermione and Jane.

"So where are you two heading off to for your honeymoon?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Jane said.

"I guess now is as good of time to let you know." Stephen said as he pulled a set of tickets out of his pocket.

"Aspen?" Jane said as she read the tickets.

"Yes, it is the ski resort that William and Mary told us about in the United States. We have our own private bungalow and all." Stephen informed her.

"Oh, Stephen, how wonderful." Jane gushed as she kissed and hugged him.

"Please, not in front of the kids." Ron groaned having come to think of Jane as another mother. Hermione just laughed as he looked down at his food so he didn't have to see the gushy display of affection.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

"Neville, stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Harry said as he looked in the mirror straightening his tie. Neville's was still laying off to the side, since his hands were shaking to bad to tie his own tie.

"What time is it?" Neville asked.

"Two minutes after the last time you asked. The wedding doesn't start for another half hour. Dean and Seamus are seating the guests. You're grandmother is with Hannah and her grandmother." Harry informed him.

"The healers allowed my mum to come. Two healers are bringing her. She won't understand what is going on, but at least I know she will be here." Neville said.

"That's good." Harry said since he really didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. Hannah has been going with me on my monthly visits. She is really good with them and I think sometimes my mum recognizes us. Hannah probably so good at it because she lost her mum the way she did." Neville said. "Hannah has arranged to have a picture taken to be placed by my mum and dad's beds."

"I'm glad. It's good that she supports you and your parents." Harry reassured him.

"Yeah, I got lucky. Who could have believed it? Me, Neville Longbottom." Neville said amazed he was so happy.

"Your friends believe it. You deserve it." Harry insisted and meant it. If anyone deserved a happily ever after it was Neville. "Just think, you're going to be the cool Professor of Herbology who lives above The Leaky Caldron."

"You think the kids will think that?" Neville asked.

"I would have if you were my prof." Harry said just as the fire place sparked and Ron and Hermione stepped out. Hermione immediately pulling our her wand and started cleaning off her dress and Ron's dress robes.

"Sorry we're late. Jane got a little emotional as she was bidding us farewell. Don't know what the fuss was, we're gonna see her in a month." Ron said.

"It's her wedding day, she's allowed to get emotional if she feels like it." Hermione huffed as she straightened her husbands tie.

Looking over to Neville, Hermione said. "Oh, Neville do you need help with your tie?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would be good, thanks." Neville said.

"Ron, you better head out. You are supposed to escort Mrs. Longbottom down the aisle." Hermione said as she pushed him out of the room with a quick kiss on the cheek.

Harry handed her the tie as she pushed Neville down in the nearest chair to tie it around his neck.

"Harry said your mum's wedding was nice." Neville commented.

"Yeah, it was. Funny how all these people decided to get married on Valentine's day." Hermione responded.

"It was my parent's anniversary. Hannah decided it was the perfect day to honor them." Neville said.

"Hannah's a smart lady." Hermione commented.

Neville grinned nervously at her.

"Don't worry. The best thing that ever happened to me was marrying Ron. I would recommend it to anyone." Hermione confided.

"Marrying Ron?" Harry asked.

"No, you git. The institution of marriage in general." Hermione said shooting Harry a dirty look. Harry just grinned at her.

"Thanks you guys." Neville said

"For what?" Harry asked.

"I'm just thankful that I was lucky enough to have friends like you." Neville said.

"We're the lucky ones." Hermione said finishing up the tie and kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on, Professor Longbottom. Let's go get you hitched." Harry said as the trio head out the door.

TBC


	49. In the Morning

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 49 - In the Morning

"So was Ginny mad that you were not coming to grave with the rest of the family?" Hermione asked as she and Harry stood back to allow Ron some private time at Fred's grave.

"No. But I don't think she realized I was coming early with you and Ron. She just knew that I need to be a Hogwarts early to make sure everything was ready for today." Harry said as they watched Ron talk quietly.

"Hey, Fred. The rest of the family will be here a little later, but Harry, Hermione and I needed to be here early. I'm sorry I haven't stopped by to talk to you lately. Hermione and I have had a rough few days. With the memorial coming up, she was already stressed, then we found out once again that she isn't pregnant. She wants a baby so bad, I don't know how to make her feel better anymore. It is like a monthly occurrence of her being disappointed, and I hate seeing her so heartbroken. But other then that we are doing okay. She loves her job, and I am actually at the top of my class for the Auror training." Ron said as he sat next to the tombstone picking at the grass around the grave.

"Mum and Dad are doing well. Mum enjoys spending time with all her grandchildren and Dad is now intrigued by a muggle electronic game. Bill and Fleur have two beautiful daughters, Victoire who is three and Dominique who is seventeen months. Fleur stays home with them, while Bill still works for Gringotts. Charlie and Katie just two days ago had a little boy, Christopher William. They both still teach at Hogwarts, and love it. Percy and Penny have Perry who is sixteen months and Patricia who is two months old. Patricia was actually born on St. Patty's day. Percy is Minister Shacklebolt's right hand man, and Penny work with Bill at Gringotts. Mum watches the kids."

"George is doing better. He's stopped dating anything with a skirt on, and I don't think he has been on a date in over a year. He's in love with Luna. Yeah, I know not someone you would expect, but they are actually good for each other. Only trouble is, he won't admit it to anyone, especially Luna, and she is just head over heals for him. They are living together, and after Harry marries Gin tomorrow, it will just be the two of them in the flat. Mum's not to thrilled by that idea." Ron said as he waved Hermione and Harry over to join him.

"Hey, Fred. We miss you." Hermione said as she stood next to the grave, Ron standing and taking her right hand. Harry already holding her left.

"Wish you were here with us to honor all those that fought for our freedom." Harry said. "Ginny really wishes you were here for our wedding tomorrow. I'll take care of her, I promise. But don't ever tell her I told you that. She's still very independent."

"Thanks, Fred. And we love you." Hermione finished for them. She looked at both her boys who nodded and with a turn she apparated them away.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

"How is everything looking?" Kingsley asked Minerva as they walked toward the site of the memorial.

"Our young trio has arrived and has helped Remus and several other members of the staff to set up all of the chairs that will be needed. Neville and Hannah Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lee and Angelina Jordan, and Oliver and Alicia Woods are stationed at the gates to direct everyone to the memorial." Minerva responded.

"Excellent, thank you so much of taking charge of the whole memorial. I greatly appreciate all the time and effort you put in." Kingsley said.

"Remus and the kids made an excellent team. They put their heart and soul into this whole service." Minerva responded as they arrived at the memorial site.

"Mr. Potter are you ready?" Kingsley asked.

"I doubt I will ever be truly ready, but I am comfortable with my speech." Harry said.

"Good. I am sure you will do very well." Kingsley stated as they watched as Oliver and Alicia lead the first of the attendees to the site.

"Mum!" Hermione called out as she rushed over to greet her mother and Stephen.

"I hope we are not too early. Neither Stephen nor Mr. Dursley has been here before, and we were not sure at how long our travel time would be." Her mother said as she hugged her daughter.

"Mr. Dursley?" Hermione questioned, but then she heard Harry gasp, "Dudley?"

"Oi, Harry. Thank you for giving me Mr. & Mrs. Cornwell's address. They were nice enough to bring me to the memorial." Dudley responded somewhat nervously.

"I'm glad you came. Honestly, I wasn't completely sure you would." Harry said as he shook his cousin's hand.

"Yeah, well if it hadn't been for Dad's utter hatred of anything magical, Mum may have come as well. But she can't get over all of the nonsense Dad is about." Dudley responded apologetically.

"Ron and Hermione, this is my cousin, Dudley." Harry introduced.

"Yeah, we've met before." Ron said as he grudgingly shook Dudley's hand.

"Sorry about the way you family was treated when you came to my families home previously." Dudley said. Ron just nodded in response.

"We told Dudley that he could stay with us and we will bring him back for the wedding tomorrow." Stephen said.

"Thank you, both." Harry said.

"It will be nice to not be the lone muggle at a family function for once." Jane said.

"You should probably take him over to meet Remus so they will be acquainted before tomorrow." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, good idea." Harry said as he led Dudley away.

"Blimey, I knew they were meeting for lunch monthly, but I never thought he'd actually show up." Ron said.

"I think it is nice that they are both making an effort. Correcting some of the bad blood from the previous generation." Hermione said. "Kind of gives us even more hope for the future."

"Let's see how you handle this." Minerva said as they saw Andromeda, Tonks and the kids walking in with a nervous looking Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and a young lady they didn't recognize.

"Now there is the last family I thought I would see here." Ron muttered to Hermione.

"Won! Mione!" Alista called and barreled toward them. Tripping she skidded into the grass crying out. Draco reached her first and scooped her up into his arms.

"Now there is a sight, I'd never thought I'd see." Hermione muttered as she and Ron hurried over to the chair that Draco had sat with a sobbing Alista in his lap.

"Draco." Ron said briskly then squat down to Alista's eye level. "Hey sweetheart. Where are you hurt?"

She raised her skirt up to show Ron were she scraped her knees and he saw her hands were scraped up as well.

"I see you also have a slight rip in your dress." Ron said and she started to sob harder which caused Sirius to start crying in sympathy.

"Tonks, we have Alista. Why don't you go take the others to see Remus." Hermione suggested.

"Thanks." Tonks said as she led other adults away along with her sons. The new girl opting to stay with them.

"Who's going to be mad?" Ron asked trying to understand Alista through her crying.

"I think she is referring to Aunt Andy. Didn't your grandmum give you the new dress for today?" Draco then asked Alista. Alista nodded her head in response.

"I'll get your wounds cleaned up and healed, then Hermione can fix your dress up okay. You are going to need to sit still on Draco's lap. Can you do that?" Ron asked her.

"Yes." She said and sat herself up straighter as Ron and Hermione did their magic while Draco took out a handkerchief to clean her face up.

"Okay, lets set you down so you can turn and we can make sure you are all healed up and your dress is fixed up." Hermione said when they were done. Draco sat her on the ground and Alista turned slowly around while Ron and Hermione checked her over. "Anything hurt?" Hermione asked.

"No." Alista said.

"Good. And what do you say?" Ron asked as he lifted her off the ground.

"Thank you for healing me and fixing my dress. An' Draco thank you for taking care of me." Alista said.

"You're very welcome." Draco said then taking the hand of the new girl, he pulled her to his side, "This is my wife, Astoria. Astoria, this is Ron and Hermione Weasley."

Astoria offered her hand and both Ron and Hermione shook it.

"I know you are surprised to see me and my parents here. Mum and Aunt Andy have been working to heal their relationship over the past few years. Aunt Andy asked us to come." Draco said.

"We are all trying to rebuild a better community. I think your family being here is a great way to show that reconciliation is possible." Hermione said.

"We should take our seats." Ron said and snatching his wife's hand with his free hand to lead her to their seats next to Tonks and Remus on the first row. Draco and his wife joining his family and Aunt on the next row.

Hermione leaned over to where Ron was sitting next to her with Alista on his lap. "I love you and I'm so proud to be your wife." She whispered to him before kissing his cheek.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome and thank you for coming today to honor all those who bravely fought for the freedoms we all now share." Kingsley said as he stood at the podium, Professor McGonagall and Harry seated behind him.

TBC


	50. Five Years Ago Today

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 50 - Five Years Ago Today

Harry walks nervously up to the podium. Looking at Ron and Hermione's reassuring smiles, he began to speak.

"As Minister Shacklebolt stated, we have come here today to remember not only the Battle of Hogwarts, but all who sacrificed themselves for our freedom from Voldermort. My participation started with a prophecy. A prophecy Voldermort chose to believe and made it about me. My parents lost their lives in order to protect me. The reason Voldermort had disappeared for so long was do to the ultimate love my mother showed for me. Very ancient magic.

I did not learn of any of this until I was eleven. That is when I learned of wizards and witches and wonderful places like Hogwarts. And even though I have had to face many trials and loose many loved ones, I would not trade any of it for the life I had led before. For one, it would be a disgrace for all those who suffered along with me, and two I would have never learned what a real loving family is like.

I would like to tell you of some of the people who have helped to give us this freedom we now have today. People who have shaped my life. My parents, James and Lily Potter. James was a pure-blood and Lily was muggle-born. They were members of the original Order of the Phoenix, and even in death, they influenced the lives of those that loved them. Beginning with my father's best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. They were all betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius suffered in Azkaban for years because of it. But Sirius offered a home to the reorganized Order, and sacrificed his own life for mine.

Remus has been my teacher and friend since the age of thirteen. He has stepped in as a surrogate father and I am grateful to have him still in my life." Harry smiled at Remus who was mist eyed in remembrance and gratitude.

"My mother's first friend in the wizarding world was Severus Snape. My mother had shown Professor Snape love and compassion that no one in his life ever had before. Even when they went their separate ways, it was that love and the love he continued to have for her that ultimately led to Voldermort's down fall. While he became Voldermort's trusted confidant, he remained ultimately loyal to my mother and Albus Dumbledore. In the end, he became Professor Dumbledore's most trusted ally, and when it became apparent to everyone that he had truly betrayed Professor Dumbledore, that is when he remained the most loyal.

Professor Dumbledore was our leader, and even after his death he still lead myself and my friends. He worked hard to protect me and to prepare me for what my future would hold and I admire him a great deal for those sacrifices he made.

The members of the DA. They gave me hope and kept up the fight even when I was not here at Hogwarts. I want to especial thank Neville Longbottom who took an active leadership role and Luna Lovegood for her loyalty and insight and Ginny Weasley for her courage and talent." Harry looked at Neville who sat with his grandmother and Hannah then Luna who sat next to George, Harry couldn't tell who was clutching whose hand.

Then looking down the aisle, he looked at George, Percy with Perry, Penny with Patricia, Charlie and Katie with Chris, then in the row in front of them, Arthur, Molly, Ginny, Bill with Victoire and Fluer with Dominque. "The Weasley family has been my greatest support. They have lost brothers, a son and many friends, but they continued to fight for what they believed in. They have loved me and supported me and given me two of the three most important people in my life.

But ultimately I would not be standing up here today if wasn't for two people. Ron and Hermione Granger-Weasley." Harry looks down at them forgetting that there are other people listen. He just starts talking to his best friends. "Ron, you are the most loyal, compassionate, and the best strategist I will ever meet. I know that Professor McGonagall will agree with me on that. Even when we fought you always came back, and you saved my life more then once. Hermione, your are as Ron has saod, 'brilliant, scary but brilliant.'. You are loving, loyal, and you kept me focused on the goal. I love the both of you more then words can say, and I thank Merlin for that troll that ultimately brought us all together." All three were misty eyed as he finished.

Then refocusing on the crowd, "I have asked Ron and Hermione along with some of my friends to help me for the last bit."

Ron and Hermione rose and collected Chris and Patricia from their mothers before leading six more children up to the stage.

"Sometimes it is easy to wonder why all those people sacrificed their lives to defeat Voldermort. Because their were so many more that I could talk about. Cedric Diggory, Colin Creevey, Ted Tonks, Emmeline Vance, Alistor Moody, Gideon and Fabian Prewet, Fred Weasley, Amelia Bones, and so many more. This is the reason." He said lifting Sirius up into his arms and gesturing to the other eight children. "They get to grow up in a safer happier world. These children are Teddy, Alista, Sirius, Victoire, Dominique, Perry, Patricia and Christopher, and they get to grow up without the fear and death that surrounded our lives. Five years ago today we gave them that gift. I thank you all for that."

Katie and Penny came forward to retrieve their children and led the rest of the children off the stage as Remus joined the rest of the committee on the stage. Kingsley taking center stage again.

"For the unveiling the monument, I have with the advisement of Remus and Minerva chosen two member of the Order to participate. I have asked Harry to choose two members of the DA in addition to Ron and Hermione as well. To represent the new Order, will Bill and George Weasley please come forward." Bill passed his daughter to Ginny and with George moved up to the stage.

Then Harry handed Kingsley a slip of paper. "To represent the DA, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood, please come forward." Both Neville and Luna looked surprise at being called up. But quietly joined the others on stage.

Kingsley paired them off, Harry and Remus, Hermione and Minerva, Ron and Bill, Luna and George, and Neville with himself. Taking their positions, and with the waves of their wands, the tarp covering the statue disappeared.

The statues was fifteen feet high in the shape of a phoenix. On the wings were etched the names of all who lost their lives to defeat Voldermort. Finding the name of his parents, Harry ran his finger over their names their face appearing for all to see. Remus found Sirius's name and as he ran his finger over is name, Sirius face appeared. George, Bill and Ron found Fred's name and Fred's face appeared before him. The ten of them continued until all those who had died were seen and remembered.

As the hour struck at the time of Voldermort's defeat, a tear dropped from the phoenix's eyes, representing the healing that started at that hour in the wizarding community.

Kingsley then invited everyone to come forward and view the statue, then at their own leisure they were invited to view the reconstructed Hogwarts before attending the feast in the Great Hall.

TBC


	51. What Would James, Lily, Sirius and Fred

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 51 - What Would James, Lily, Sirius and Fred Think?

"Thanks for coming with me tonight." Harry told Ron and Hermione as they quietly made their through the graveyard.

Because the trio had so much to attend to with the memorial and feast, they waited until after most of the attendees had left before touring Hogwarts and it's grounds. The Weasleys, Lupins, Longbottoms, Cornwells, Dudley and Luna waited and walked with them. Ron and Percy both choked up as they passed by the spot where Fred had been killed. George had clung tightly to Luna's hand as he saw that his and Fred's pond was still there with a plaque above it paying tribute to them both.

As everyone prepared to leave for their respective homes, Ginny hugged Harry tightly and kissed, they would not see each other until the wedding the next day at Hogwarts. Dudley had gone home with Hermione's mum and step-dad who would be bringing him back for the wedding the next day. Minerva had arranged for Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hermione and Hannah to stay in a suite of rooms at Hogwarts.

Before they headed to the rooms, Harry asked if Ron and Hermione would go with him to visit his parents and Sirius's graves. Harry had a tombstone placed next to his father's for Sirius shortly after the war ended. This was not the first time they had visit the grave site together, the first time they had come with Ron was right after the final battle.

As they approached the graves they saw a couple standing there arms wrapped around each other.

"Should have known you three would come here tonight." They heard the soft voice of Remus.

"Needed to visit them after today." Harry said.

"You did very well today. They would have all been very proud." Remus told Harry.

"Thanks, I meant every word I said." Harry responded.

Remus turned and smiled at him gratefully. "I'm honored that you feel that way."

With a wave of her wand Hermione produced three bouquets of lilies and laid them on the graves.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione nodded then she, Ron and Tonks quietly slipped away to give Harry and Remus some privacy.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Remus asked.

"Were you ready the day before you married Tonks?" Harry asked.

"If it wasn't for Mad Eye and Kingsley, I'm not sure I would have made it there. Would have been the biggest mistake in my life." Remus said looking back to where Tonks stood quietly talking with Ron and Hermione.

Harry grinned at him. "What do you think they would have thought of Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Your mother would have loved her, because of the all encompassing way Dora loves me. Padfoot and Prongs would have had a hay day with our age difference, her pink hair, and that she was Sirius's cousin. They would have all adored my kids." Remus said.

"Would they have liked Ginny?" He asked.

"They would have loved her. Your mother and her may have butted heads, I think it's a red head thing, but she would have respected her. Sirius liked her very much." Remus assured him.

"I wish they were going to be there tomorrow." Harry said sound a bit like the young boy Remus had first met on the train to Hogwarts.

"They won't be there physically, but they will be there in your heart and mine. And I'm sure Dora could come up with some Sirius worthy advise for you." Remus said.

"I think I will pass on the advise from her. Kind of glad he never had to give me 'The Talk'" Harry said with a laugh.

"I wish I could have gotten out of it." Remus said remembering the day Molly made Arthur and Remus sit down and talk with Ron and Harry about the birds and bees.

"Just think of all the practice you have for Teddy, Alista and Sirius." Harry said.

"That sounds just like your dad." Remus groaned and Harry smiled at him. He was so grateful that he still had Remus around to share with him about his parents. He still wished his parents were around so that he could know them first hand, but Remus memories were better then nothing at all.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

George walked wearily into to flat with Luna right behind him. It had been the longest day of his life hearing everyone reminisce about the battle five years ago and the lives that were lost. He missed Fred so much.

"Do you want some tea?" Luna asked.

"Sure." George said as he sank down on the old sofa.

He had not thought so much about Fred in a long time. When he first died, he couldn't stop thinking about him, now he could go a whole day without think of him.

Today he kept wondering what Fred would think of the life he was leading.

_Would he be proud of the store?_ Yes, he would be. Though he might not admit it.

_Would he be happy with how the family was doing?_ Yes, he would get a big kick out of Bill, Charlie and Percy as fathers. He would get a huge kick of Ron and Hermione actually married. And would love being able to take the mickey out of Harry tomorrow before he married their little sister. He would love seeing their mum unafraid and happy again, and dad tinkering with more muggle items.

_Would he be happy with the way George was living his life? _George looked over to where Luna was pouring the tea in mugs. No Fred would not be happy that George was afraid of to let anyone close to him. He would want him to let others in, to let love in, to not live in fear of losing the one you love most in this world. He would tell him that he was being an idiot where Luna was concerned.

He watched as Luna handed him the mug of tea then curled up on the opposite end of the couch from him. She was a sight, long flowing dress, no shoes, her hair falling out of the knot in the back of her head that her wand seemed to be holding in place. She stored her wand in the strangest of places. She was a beautiful sight.

"I figured you would go and stay with Ginny tonight considering how early mum wants you all there to get ready." George commented.

"With the memorial today and Ginny's wedding tomorrow, your mum is probably going to be a little high strung. I rather be here relaxing with you." Luna responded.

"A little high strung? Ya think?" George asked smiling. Truth be told he was glad he wasn't staying at the Burrows tonight as well. His mum was going to be ten times worse with Ginny's wedding then Bill's.

"Luna?" George asked setting his cup down on the coffee table.

"Yes, George?"

"I've been thinking today of what Fred would think about my life. I think it is time I stop messing around and looked toward some of the dreams I been having about the future. Would you be my date for the wedding tomorrow?" George asked. "As my girlfriend?" He added.

Luna looked at him unshed tears glistening her eyes. "Really, George?"

"Really." George responded and the next thing he knew Luna had hurdled toward him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him knocking him back so that she was laying on top of him.

When she broke away staring at him, he said, "I take that is a yes." She nodded smiling as he pulled her wand from her head, her hair falling around her face. Lacing his fingers through her hair he brought her lips back down to his.

It was one of the first many things he remembered from their New Years Eve night together a few years, he really liked kissing Luna Lovegood.

TBC


	52. Mr & Mrs Harry Potter

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 52 - Mr. & Mrs. Harry Potter

"What time is it?" Harry asked as he sat stiffly in a chair worried what Mrs. Weasley would do if he arrived at the altar with wrinkled dress robes.

"Don't you own a watch? One that my parents gave you when you turned seventeen?" Ron asked, "Anyway, we still have an hour yet, Ginny's hasn't even arrived yet."

"Where are Dean, Neville and Seamus?" Harry asked.

"They headed down to meet Bill, Charlie and Percy to make sure the seats were all set up and to be ready to do their jobs as ushers. Mum gave us a time schedule and we are ahead of schedule." Ron replied, he was actually taking great delight at seeing how nervous 'The Boy Who Lived' was about a simple thing like a wedding.

"Who is it?" Ron called out as there was a knock at the door.

"Hermione, are you decent?"

"Yeah, come on in." Ron said.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be going to help Ginny?" Harry asked as he jumped up from his chair and rushed to her.

"Everything is fine. I just thought I would come to check on the two of you first. I know how inept Ron can be with ties." Hermione said, "I'm not supposed to meet Ginny for another fifteen minutes."

"What time is it?" Harry asked, but Ron just shook his head in response.

"He is going to drive me bloody crazy." Ron said.

"Language, Ronald." Hermione huffed as she grabbed the loose tie from around his neck and pushed him to sit on the arm of the nearest chair so she could tie it for him.

He looked at her as she stood between his legs and concentrated on the tie, biting her lip in the processes.

"If you want that lip nibbled so much, I would be happy to oblige you." Ron said quietly.

"Ronald!" Hermione huffed at him, but blushed as well.

"You look beautiful." Ron whispered to her as he rested his hands on her hips and her blush deepened.

"Oi, I'm in the room!" Harry stated loudly.

"Yeah, we know. The only reason Hermione is still in this dress." Ron said smirking at Harry.

"Oi! Mental images." Harry groaned along with Hermione screeching, "Ronald!"

"Well, I'm done with you. Harry, get over here." Hermione ordered.

"And don't wrinkle your suit, Ronald." Hermione ordered as he and Harry switched seats.

"Yes, mum." Ron said but Hermione just shook her head at him.

"Harry, stop fidgeting. If Ron can make it through a wedding ceremony without passing out or making a fool of himself, you should have no problems." Hermione tried to reassure her nervous pal.

"Thanks, honey." Ron grumbled.

"You're welcome, darling." Hermione responded and watching his two best mates act so normal, Harry smiled and relaxed.

"I love you two." Harry said smiling.

"We know. You told the whole wizarding community that just yesterday." Ron remarked.

"What my darling husband means to say is that we love you as well." Hermione said.

"Of course we do, he knows that. You think I would let anyone other than my best mate marry my baby sister?" Ron said.

"You think Ginny would have given you a choice?" Harry asked.

"No, but her brothers would have made the git's life a living hell." Ron said. "Be glad we all love you."

"I am. If it wasn't for the two of you and your families . . . " Harry began interrupted by Hermione wrapping her arms around him and hugging.

"Well, don't start me crying. You'll ruin my make up and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny would have a fit. Anyway, I need to head out to help Ginny." Hermione kissed Harry's cheek then headed for the door.

"Oi!" Ron called out.

She smiled reached out her hand and patted her husband on the head before hurrying out the door.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

Harry was finally standing at the altar. Ron next to him, and he sees Neville, Dean and Seamus standing in the back.

In the front row on his side are Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Andy and Dudley. He was surprised that Dudley accepted his invitation, but glad he was willing to put forth the effort. The front row of the bride's side is still empty, but the second row contains her three oldest brothers and their families.

He watches as George escorts Molly down the aisle to her seat then he takes his place next to Ron at the altar.

Next Neville, Dean and Seamus each escorted the bridesmaids down the aisle. Next appeared Luna who walked dreamily down the aisle as the maid of honor. Then Hermione appeared and he was sure that Ron was smiling even brighter then Harry was as they watched her walk down the aisle. The next trio you had to look down at. Teddy had a pillow in his hand, while Victoire and Alista walked on either side of him spreading pink, red, and yellow roses petals on the ground. Both girls shyly stayed close to Teddy as they walked down the aisle.

As Teddy moved to stand by Ron, Alista and Victoire moved to their spots next to Luna and Hermione. Alista seemed to be beaming over the fact that she didn't trip once.

Then he saw Ginny, in a beautiful white gown, with the brightest smile on her face. She took held her father's arm as he proudly escorted her down the aisle.

Harry just watched her the whole time, responded when he needed to and followed Professors McGonagall's instruction of placing the ring on her finger. He could hardly believe it when she pronounced them man and wife, and told him to kiss his bride which he did to the cheer and applause of all those in attendance.

TBC


	53. Two Day Before Christmas

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 53 - Two Days Before Christmas

"Fleur, thank you for watching my kids while I did some Christmas shopping. Tonks should be arriving home tonight, and I wanted to get my end done." Remus said as he and Bill were getting the table situated for three adults and five children.

"It waz no problem. The kids were angels." Fleur said as she levitated the plates of food out to the table.

"Just be glad your wife doesn't know that you waited until two days before Christmas to shop for her." Bill teased and Remus just laughed in response.

"Wonder how Hermione has done without Ron home for the past three days. It's been the first time they have been apart for any length of time since she graduated from Hogwarts." Remus commented.

"I would be more worried about Ron." Bill commented. "He doesn't ever want her to feel like he's abandoning her."

"I theenk he haz more than proved that to her." Fleur said.

"I know he has, but I'm not sure his self-esteem issue will ever really go away. He just doesn't want to disappoint anyone he loves." Bill said.

"How is the rest of your family doing?" Remus asked.

"Very well. Mum loves watching Charlie and Percy's kids while they are working. Well you get to see Charlie more then I do, but I have been meeting Percy and Dad once a week for lunch. Dad said Mum is really hyped up for this Christmas. As you know, Ginny's column is doing very well." Bill said and informed him.

"Do your parents know about George and Luna yet?" Remus asked.

"No, you kidding. George doesn't know that the rest of his siblings know. Mum and Dad know that they are dating, but if she knew for certain that George moved into Luna's room months ago, probably since Harry moved out, Mum would freak. She would go over to their flat and physically move Luna in with her." Bill commented.

"Pleaze get the kids before the dinner gets cold." Fleur requested and the men headed up to the bedrooms to retrieve the kids.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

"Luna, what are you doing up?" George asked he entered the flat seeing her in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"I'm feeling better. Honestly, George." Luna said as she levitated the plates to the dinner table.

"You spent most of the morning in the bathroom throwing up. Sit. I will finish whatever needs done." George ordered.

"All that is left is pouring the drinks." Luna said but seeing the stubbornness of his mum cross his face she sat down at the table. "Could I have chocolate milk?" She asked.

"Sure." George said pouring a pumpkin juice for himself. "So what are we having for dinner?"

"Mac and cheese, chicken nuggets and pickles wrapped with cheese." Luna answered as she was dishing up the food for herself.

"Sounds interesting." George stated not really knowing what to say.

"It just sounded so good. Don't you think so?" Luna asked looking at him as he sat down across from her tears welling up in her eyes at the idea of his possible rejection.

"I'm sure it will be delicious." George said, serving himself health portions of everything thinking Luna must not be quite over the illness from the morning like she said she was. "Are you still meeting Hermione for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes, we both have some last minute shopping to get completed." Luna said before taking a bite of her pickle, "Um, this is wonderful."

George took a bite of his pickle and tried to think of a spell that would change the taste so he could eat it without Luna's feelings.

"Do you have anything I can pick up for you?" Luna asked.

"No I have everyone taken care of." George replied.

"You not giving the kids stuff from your shop, are you?" Luna asked concerned.

"No, I actually found something more appropriate. I won't start giving them stuff from the shop until they are older." George said.

"Good." Luna said as she finished up eating the chicken nuggets.

"What do you want to do tonight?" George asked.

"Do you think we could walk along Diagon Alley and look in the other store windows. We could stop on Fortesque's. Pecan Praline with marshmallow topping sounds good."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." George replied swallowing hard on his last pickle.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

Ron quietly entered their flat, hoping to surprise Hermione. He listened intently to see if he could pin point his wife's whereabouts. He was concerned when he heard the sounds of someone crying.

He quietly walked into their small living room, spotting Hermione laying curled up on the couch crying.

"Hermione, luv. What's wrong?" Ron asked as he rushed over to her.

"I'm sorry." She sniffled.

"What are you sorry for?" Ron asked brushing her hair out of her face as he knelt down in front of her.

"I was h-hoping to have a s-surprise for you when you got h-home, but . . . but it happened." Hermione sniffled.

Ron confused by her response looked around for some tissue, and spotted the source of his wife's heartache. A pregnancy test, most likely negative.

Ron just crawled on the couch laying behind his wife, then turned her to where she was facing him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Hermione said and then buried her face into his chest as she wept.

Ron just wrapped his arms around her and held her close wishing for a way to take her pain away.

TBC


	54. What's Going On?

\The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 54 - "What is Going On?"

Christmas Eve when George entered his flat after a tiring day at the shop due to last-minute Christmas shoppers, he was surprised to see boxes stacked up in the living room. His sister-in-law was waving her wand levitating what looked like clothing into one of the boxes.

"What's going on?" He asked turning and seeing Luna sitting on the sofa her face blotchy from crying.

What he didn't see his baby brother's fist come at him connecting with his face and knocking him flat to the floor.

"Ronald!" Hermione huffed as Luna started to sob.

"You said I couldn't hex him, nothing about hitting him." Ron said waving his hand in the air. "Damn his face is harder then you would think."

Hermione walked over and tapped her wand to his hand.

"Thanks, Luv." Ron said then he walked over and sat by Luna wrapping a protective arm around her.

"Hey! I think you broke my nose!" George huffed holding his hand over his bleeding nose.

"You own a wand." Hermione huffed as she walked away. "Luna, do you have anything stored in the flat other then your room?" Hermione asked.

"What is going on?" George asked irritated.

"Luna is moving in with us." Hermione stated.

"Why?" George asked confused.

"Because we had trusted you to be watching out for Luna, not to use her for your own selfish desires as soon as Harry isn't here to keep an eye on you." Ron stated keeping a protective arm around Luna.

"Luna, you don't wanna live with me anymore?" George asked surprised by Luna's abrupt change of heart. Luna just started to sob harder.

"What happened?" George asked thoroughly confused. "And can someone fix my nose."

"I would, b-but the healer said I-I had to l-limit my m-magic b-because of the b-baby." Luna said through her sobs. Ron just hugged her closer to him and glared at his brother.

"You went to see a healer?" George asked Luna and she just nodded not looking at him.

"Did you say something about a baby?" George asked. Luna nodded again her wet eyes down cast.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question.

"Bingo, Sherlock." Hermione stated.

"What's a Sherlock?" Ron asked.

"We need to get you to read more muggle books." Hermione said.

"We're going to have a baby." George said not knowing what a Sherlock was either, but knowing that was not where his attention should be. "Why are you leaving?"

"I don't want to f-force this on you." Luna said quietly. "I know you'll never love me…"

"Who says I don't love you?" George asked crawling over so was he is sitting on the floor directly in front of Luna.

"You n-never said that y-you did." Luna responded.

"Of course I love you. I wouldn't have been sharing a bed with you for the last six months if I didn't." George said.

"Didn't stop you for first two times that you lured her into your bed." Hermione muttered not looking up from her packing.

George shot her a dirty look, but he turned his attention back to Luna. "Luna Lovegood, I love you. And when I think about the future, and I do think about the future," He added for his brother and sister-in-law's benefit, "you are in it with me. And I will love our baby just as much as I love you."

"You do?" Luna asked looking at him as if afraid to believe what he told her was the truth.

"Completely." George said and Luna launched herself off the couch and into George's arms.

"Oi, my nose!" George exclaimed as she kissed him all over his face.

"Hermione?" Luna asked as she pulled back to look at her friend.

Hermione nodded and with a wave of her wand all the boxes disappeared. Then she stepped up and touched her wand to George's nose. Instantly it healed.

"Thanks. Where did all the boxes go?" George asked.

"It was all illusion. I knew you weren't as big of a git as you looked like." Hermione said as she sat down on the couch next to her husband.

"And the punch in the nose?" George asked.

"Oh, you deserved that." Hermione said and kissed her own husband on the cheek proudly.

"I wouldn't argue with her. She is the brightest witch." Ron said proudly.

TBC


	55. The Reveal

_Here it is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it. - tamara_

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 55 - The Reveal

"Well, what do you think?" George asked Ron as they sat in a quiet corner of the Burrows all by themselves. Ron was looking at the diamond ring in George's palm.

"I think she'll love it. When are you going to ask Harry for her hand?" Ron asked. George had wanted to do everything properly, but seeing that her father was deceased George was set out to ask Luna's closest male friends. George had already asked Ron and Neville, only Harry was left.

"I plan to pull him off to the side as soon as they get here. Where are they?" George asked wanting to get it over with so he could ask Luna before anyone else in his family found out about the baby.

"Yes, it is funny that Charlie has beaten them here." Ron noted as he looked over to where Charlie and Bill sat on the floor playing with Victoire, Dominique, Teddy, Alista, Sirius and Perry.

"Your wife doesn't seem to mind." George commented and they looked over to where Hermione and Luna sat holding Chris and Patty. Their mother's relinquishing the babies to their care while they went to join Molly in the kitchen while Fleur did her best to keep Tonks out of the kitchen.

"Can someone floo Harry and Ginny and tell them the get there arses over here!" George huffed as he and Ron moved over to sit by their girls.

"George! Kids in the room." Bill huffed.

"If it was any of the rest of us, Mum would start without us." George stated.

"No, I wouldn't have." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the living room and retrieved her sleeping grandson from Hermione.

"How about we get some of the pictures out of the way." Percy suggested, and the other agreed it would be a good idea.

They started with the Lupins and Andromeda. Penny and Luna working together to pose the three adults and three children in front of the tree. Next was Bill and his family of four. Charlie, Katie and Chris were next, Katie setting Chris into the a play pen when done. Percy's family was next, Patty joining Chris when done.

For George's turn he insisted Luna be in the picture with him, to his families' delight. Then Ron and Hermione took their turn. When Harry and Ginny were not there yet, it was suggested that they get pictures of children with their godparents that were there.

Molly and Arthur started it off by posing with Sirius. Remus and Tonks posed with Dominique, then Bill and Fleur with Chris. Ron and Hermione posed with Alista then Patricia. Charlie posed with Victoire by himself, Fluer's sister being the godmother. George posed with Perry by himself, the absent Ginny being the godmother.

Finally they gathered all the children together. Teddy carefully holding Patty and Chris on his lap with Alista and Victoire's helped him from either side of him on the couch. Sirius sitting by his sister, Dominique and Perry on the other side by Victoire.

When the finally had all the pictures done, they settled Patty and Chris back into the play pen, figuring they would nod off soon from the excitement of the photograph session.

"I'm going to floo them." Arthur said as he stood up from his favorite chair and headed to the fire place, when they heard the back door open. "Sorry we were late." Harry called out.

"About bloody time." George huffed.

"I'm pregnant!" Ginny announced as she walked in her families' home and saw that her whole family along with the Lupins were already seated in the living room.

"Ginny." Harry whispered quietly from behind her, "I thought we were going to announce it at dinner." He then looked around to everyone gathered there.

He saw the shock registered on the faces before most of them broke out with smiles and shouts of congratulations. Molly rushing over to hug her baby girl. But Harry had noticed that Hermione had gone pale before getting up and rushing out of the room. Ron got up and immediately chased after her and catching her just before she made it to the back door.

"Hermione." Ron pleaded as he grabbed a hold of her arm to keep her from leaving.

"It's no use. I can't do it anymore." Hermione said tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, please." Ron urged his voice cracking.

"We're the only ones, Ron. And it's not your fault. It's me. I can't seem to do this right. I don't belong in this family." Hermione said as she tried to pull away from his grasp.

"Merlin, Hermione you are my family, whether it happens or not." Ron said tears in his eyes.

"You deserve everything I can't seem to give you." Hermione said quietly through her tears.

"I just need you." Ron said quietly back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said tears flowing, Ron didn't see her pull her wand out and with a quick wave sent a stunning spell at him. Before he could get back on his feet and grab her hand again, she was out the door and had apparated away.

"Ron." Bill said as he grabbed him to stop him from leaving in his emotional state.

"Don't worry, Ron. We'll go after her." Tonks said and with a nod from Fleur that she would watch their kids, Tonks and Remus quickly left.

"Ronald, what is going on." His mother demanded.

"They're not going to catch her." Ron said looking at Harry. "She's gone." Ron collapsed in Bill's arms.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to warn you before we told everyone, but Ginny was so excited." Harry reasoned.

"I know...but with Luna and George and now Ginny and you. I know she says she doesn't blame them for losing Grace, but now that they are getting what she lost and wants so much." Ron said.

"Luna's pregnant." Harry said wide eyed.

"What!" Molly exclaimed turning to where George and Luna stood behind her.

George ignored his mother's outburst and asked, "Who is Grace? And why would she blame us for losing her?"

"I think we should all have a seat in the living room." Bill said.

"Kids, can you go with Fleur and play in the dining room?" Charlie requested. Fleur with Katie's help gathered the Lupin three as well as her two and Perry and headed to the dining room. Patty and Chris remained sleeping in the corner of the living room.

Everyone took a seat in the living room, Ron sharing one couch with Bill and Harry, while George, Luna, Ginny and Molly shared the other and his father, Charlie, Percy and Penny occupied the remainder of the seats in the room.

"Do you remember the first Christmas after Hermione and I were married?" Ron asked having calmed down enough to talk.

"How could we forget, Hermione ended up in St. Mungos." Percy said.

"Hermione was three months pregnant. We had planned on telling everyone that day, but she lost the baby after being hit by the hex." Ron said.

Both his mother and sister gasped in surprised, while George leaned forward and placed his head in his hands.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" His father asked.

"Remus and Tonks knew of course that is why they responded so quickly that day. Tonks had run into Hermione right after she found out, but Hermione wanted to wait until her first trimester was over so they promised to keep our secret. And Bill and Charlie knew since they were at the hospital with me when I found out that Hermione had lost our baby." Ron began.

"And of course you told Harry." Ginny said a little hurt to have been left out.

"They asked me to keep it to myself and allow them to tell people in their own time. So I respected their choice." Harry said not apologizing for keeping their secret.

"Why have you waited so long to tell us?" Molly asked upset that her baby boy had gone through something so tragic and she had known nothing about it.

"At first it was hard to talk about it, and we didn't want Ginny or George to feel bad. When we began to try again, and nothing had happened, Hermione became embarrassed. Bill, Charlie and Percy were all starting families, and we couldn't. She started to feel that she didn't have what it took to be a part of this family, no matter how much I reassured her." Ron said.

"It was an accident Ron. If I had known she was behind me..." George began.

"I know, and I don't blame you. Neither does Hermione, but you can understand why Hermione is upset." Ron said.

"Yeah." George said as he slipped his hand into Luna's and squeezed hers lightly just as a werewolf patronus appeared in the living room.

"Hermione is not at your flat. I am waiting here, while Remus checks with her mum and at Hogwarts." Tonks voice spoke from the werewolf.

"She's gone. If she doesn't want to be found, no one will find her." Ron said as he started to cry.

"We'll find her, it won't be that hard." Ginny insisted.

Harry shook his head, "It was Hermione that devised all of our plans for hiding when we were away. She knows the ins and outs of staying hidden and out of sight. She is not going to be easy to find and we can't officially report her missing until after twenty four hours. Although, you know that Tonks and I will be on it before then."

"We all will." Bill said as he held Ron who had started to sob quietly.

TBC


	56. One Day

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 56 - One Day

"Sorry, I'm late." Percy said as he entered Shell Cottage seeing Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Katie, Penny, George, Luna, and Ginny as they sat around the dining room table. They had all arrived early that morning to discuss the situation from the previous day. "I really hated leaving him, even with Harry, Mum and Dad there."

"Did he sleep at all last night?" Bill asked.

"No, spent most of the time pacing. The one time he did sit down 'Hogwarts: A History" was on the table beside him." Percy said.

When his older sibling looked at him questioningly, "It's her favorite book." He added.

"I don't feel comfortable with him staying alone at the flat." Bill said.

"I don't feel comfortable with him staying in the flat at all. I doubt he will be able to sleep there without knowing where she is." George said.

"I can't believe they have been suffering through this for all these years, and most of us just found out." Ginny said.

"How would you have felt if we had told you that day that Hermione had lost a baby?" Charlie asked.

"It was an accident. I was aiming for George." Ginny said.

"We all know that you didn't mean to hurt her, but you would have still felt guilty." Charlie said.

"I do now." George said. "Luna is three months along. Even though I have only known about the baby for a couple days, I don't know how I would deal with losing it." Luna leaned over and rested her head against his arm.

"And the rest of us didn't know about their trouble with conceiving. I just thought they decided to wait longer." Bill said.

"To be in zis family and not be able to get pregnant. Zat wuz my nightmare before marrying Bill." Fleur said.

"You really think that would be a big deal?" George asked.

"Yes." Percy answered. "Mum doesn't expect us to have seven children each, but she has talked a lot of about grandchildren."

"Almost like she expected the first one to come along nine months after the wedding night." Charlie added.

"So what are we going to do about Ron?" Katie said.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

"Minister Shacklebolt received an owl this morning requesting an emergency leave of absence from Hermione." Harry informed the group gathered in Ron's living room. Molly, Arthur, Jane, and Stephen had arrived early this morning to help Harry and Tonks fill out the missing witch's report.

"Well that is a good sign." Arthur said, Molly looked at him strangely. "She didn't quit."

"That is true." Molly agreed casting another worried glance at her baby boy.

Ron looked a mess. They all knew he hadn't slept the previous night. When he had insisted on coming home from the Burrows last night, several had volunteered to come with him. Since Ron was hoping that Hermione might go to Harry or Luna, he allowed Percy to stay with him. He was actually grateful for the company.

"Jane, could you get me a list of all the places your family traveled to over the years. Mark any that Hermione loved." Tonks requested.

"Sure. I will start going through the photo albums when we get home." Jane replied.

"I've got it." Harry said when the heard the knock at the door.

"Hey, how's it going?" George asked as he and Luna entered.

Harry just nodded to Ron.

"That good." George commented.

"Ron, I don't want you staying here alone. You are moving back to the Burrows." Molly suddenly announced.

"The hell I am." Ron countered stubbornly. "I don't want to be coddled."

"You need me to take care of you." Molly stated.

"No." Ron said.

"How about staying with us?" Jane said. "It would do me a world of good to have someone there that loves my daughter as much as I do."

"What if she comes home, and I'm not here?" Ron asked.

"I'll move in." Luna said.

"What you and George?" Harry asked.

"No, just me. I don't want Hermione to get the wrong impression when she comes home." Luna said.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Luna said. "None of us want you staying alone, and this is the best solution."

"Then I think I would like staying with you, Jane." Ron said.

"Thank you, Luna. You're a good friend to my daughter and to Ron." Jane said

TBC


	57. Six Days

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 57 - Six Days

Ron was sitting on the couch in the Cornwell's living room reading the latest edition of The Quibbler that Luna had owled him that morning. He had now been living with Hermione's mother and stepfather for almost a week. He did go to his training every day, and still helped George out with the store in his spare time, but every night he returned to the Cornwell's to sleep in Hermione's childhood bedroom.

True to her word, Luna was living at his and Hermione's flat waiting patiently for Hermione to return home. Other then helping move Luna's belonging over, George had not been allowed over the threshold. She would eat dinner with George every night at his flat or a restaurant, but returned to the flat alone. She was one stubborn witch when she set her mind to something, and a perfect partner to George.

"Hi, Won." He heard the quiet voice beside him rouse him from his thoughts.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you doing here?" He asked as he moved the paper so she could crawl into his lap.

"Wanna see you and Mione, but Mummy says Mione gone away." Alista told him.

"Yeah, she has." Ron said.

"Where?" She asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart." He responded.

"When come back?" She asked.

"I don't know that either, but I hope soon." Ron answered again.

"Miss her." Alista told him.

"Yeah, I miss her, too."

"Why she go away?" Alista asked.

"Hermione was very sad, and went away hoping it would help her to feel better." Ron told her.

"Should have had Daddy kiss her." Alista informed him.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"When I sad or hurt, Daddy kisses it to make it feel better. When Mummy sad, Daddy kisses her and she happy again." Alista explained to him her reasoning.

"Well when Hermione comes home and if she is still sad, we will give it a try." Ron promised and Alista nodded her head in response.

"Mummy says you staying here with Mr. and Mrs. Cornwell until Mione comes home?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's a bit lonely at my flat without Hermione." Ron replied.

"Can I sleep over after Domi's party?" She asked. "Teddy and Sirius are staying with Harry."

"They didn't invite you?" He asked concerned that she was being left out.

"They did, but I wanna stay with my godfather. It okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that, but we need to make sure it is okay with your mummy and Mrs. Cornwell first." Ron told her as he rose and carried her toward the kitchen in search of the women.

"Jane. Tonks." Ron said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey you two, are you having a nice visit?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, can I stay with Won after Domi's party?" Alista asked.

"I think that would be a lovely idea. We can set up a cot for you in Ron's bedroom." Jane said. She and Tonks had been planning on this already in hopes of picking Ron's spirits up a little.

"Ron, do you want to just keep Alista here with you, and bring her to the party tonight? We will bring an overnight bag with us when we come with the boys." Tonks offered.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. I actually need to go get Dominique's present, and Alista can help me pick it out. Maybe we can pick out a couple toys or games to play with tonight when we get home." Ron suggested.

"Don't spoil her." Tonks said.

"Like I would do that" Ron said with the first genuine smile anyone had seen on him since Christmas Day.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

George turned over the closed sign on the store's door and rushed up stairs to his flat knowing Luna would be waiting for him. Since she had moved into his brother's flat, George treasured every moment he could spend with Luna, since he couldn't hold her each night.

"Hi." He said as he walked over to her and kissed her. "Give me a minute and I will be ready to head over to Shell Cottage." He kissed her again and headed into his room to change.

"I have been working on an article to put in The Quibbler about Hermione. I want to give it to Ron to read first, but hopefully Hermione will read it and come home." Luna said to him.

"I hope so." George agreed as he changed out of his work clothes into more casual attire. When he pushed his hands into his jeans' pockets to straighten them, he felt a foreign object in one of the pockets. It was the engagement ring he had been planning on giving Luna on Christmas Day before everything went haywire. He never got a chance to talk to Harry, but he decided he didn't want to wait. He would talk to Harry tonight, but he would ask Luna now while they were alone.

"Luna," He began as he walked out of the bedroom and into the living room of the flat. "Can we talk for a minute before we leave?"

"Sure, George." Luna said. She took a seat on the couch, and he sat beside her.

"I had this all planned out for Christmas, but as you know nothing went as planned that day." George said.

"What planned out, George?"

"Luna, I love you. I love you so much. I can't wait each day until I see you, and this past week I have missed you each night when you have left. I love waking up with you in my arms, going to sleep after making love to every inch of your body, or just sitting curled up with you on this very couch while you tell me of some new fascinating creature. You have given me a reason to hope for the future and dreams that I stopped having when Fred died." He held out the ring for her to see. "I want to be your husband, and I want you to be my wife. I want to know that as long as each of us draws a breath, I will be able to dream of the future and live it out with you. Will you marry me?" He had tears streaming down his face, as did she.

"Oh, George. Yes. Yes, I will marry you." She flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much." She pulled away and allowed him to put the ring on her finger.

"Mum is going to want us to marry as soon as possible." George told her.

"I want to marry you, George as soon as possible, but I want Hermione and Ginny standing up for me." Luna said.

"Meaning, no ceremony until Hermione is home?" George asked.

"Right. I don't have any blood family left. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Neville were the first real friends I ever had, and I won't get married without all of them there." Luna said.

"Then we are going to have to double our efforts in order to bring Hermione home, because we are getting married before our little one enters this world. Even if I have to drag Hermione back by her hair." George said and Luna just laughed at the idea. "Don't laugh, you are the one who is going to tell my mother why we are not getting married right away."

"Okay." Luna said as if it wasn't a big deal. George was planning on being in another room, hopefully another town when Luna informed his mother of this.

TBC


	58. One Week

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 58 - One Week

Ron looked around his in-laws' living room from his spot on the couch at all of the people sitting on chairs and the floor. As he, Alista, Jane and Stephen were finishing breakfast this morning, George and Luna arrived, followed by all of his sibling, their spouses and children, his parents, the Lupins, Andromeda Tonks, Professor McGonagall, Minister Shacklebolt, Lee and Angie Jordan, Oliver and Alicia Wood, Neville and Hannah Longbottom, Dean and Pavarti Thomas, Padme Patil, Susan Bones, and Seamus Finnigan.

Jane had quickly with Fleur and Tonks help set up a children's movie on the TV in the small family room in back for the children to watch, most of the mesmerized by the new device.

All the adults were now looking to George, who had apparently called this impromptu meeting, to find out why they were all called here on short notice on New Years Day.

"Thank you all for coming." George said as he stood before them. "Percy, would you be so kind as take notes of this meeting." He asked handing his brother some parchment and a quill. Everyone in the room astonished at how much George sounded like Percy at the moment.

"Thank you. Now I would like to call to order the first official BHH meeting." George said.

"BHH?" Bill asked.

"Bring Home Hermione." George responded. "That is why I have called you all here. I know that the Ministry under leadership of Minister Shacklebolt, and Aurors Tonks and Harry have been putting a lot of hours into the disappearance, but I felt that the more people we have on this, the easier we can spread the word and Bring Hermione Home."

"As many of you know, Christmas Day after learning some news that upset her very much, Hermione left The Burrows, and has not been heard from since. Tonks and Harry, can you give us some of the details you have learned so far?"

Tonks and Harry looked at each other, than Kingsley who nodded, Harry began to speak, "Upon leaving The Burrows, Tonks and Remus Lupin left immediately after her. First they went to Ron and Hermione's flat. Finding no trace of Hermione being there, Remus came here to see Jane and Stephen, then to Hogwarts to talk to Hagrid and Professor McGonagall while Tonks kept watch at the house. No one had seen her. The first night Ron stayed at their flat with Percy, but since then Luna has been staying at the flat, while Ron has moved in here. We have also set up wards to detect if Hermione comes to the flat when Luna is at work. Tonks and I will be notified immediately if that should occur."

"Thank you, Harry. So we know that Hermione hasn't removed anything from her and Ron's home, nor had she contacted anyone in this room. Correct?" George asked. They all nodded in assent. "And if she were to contact anyone in this room, you would notify Harry and Tonks immediately. Correct?" Again the all nodded in agreement. "Good."

"Now, I believe we need to get the word out there, and get people looking for Hermione. Now our Hermione is very familiar in the Wizarding World. It should be simple with the help of Luna putting an article in The Quibbler, Ginny, if you could put something in the Daily Prophet and Lee, with your radio show to get the word out for people looking." George suggested.

They all agreed.

"We should also make up posters to get the word out. Luna, can we use your presses for whatever we need?" George asked.

"Oh course, George." Luna said smiling at him with pride.

"Okay, our trouble lies in the Muggle World. That is a world that Hermione is very familiar and comfortable in, as most of the rest of us are not. Do any of you have any suggestions?" George asked.

"Has she been reported missing to the Muggle authorities?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Ron, Jane, Stephen and I did that the same day as we filled out the Ministry report." Harry said.

"If we could get some Muggle photographs from Jane, I could scan them, and create a Muggle poster with my computer and printer." Penny said.

"And those of us familiar in the Muggle world could distribute them." Kate suggested.

"That would be?" George asked.

"Penny, Katie, Harry, Jane, Stephen, Dean, Kingsley, and myself, I believe." Remus said. They all nodded.

"Percy actually does fairly well to not stick out." Kingsley said. Penny smiled gratefully at him for saying that. She knew this, but didn't want to be the one to have to point it out.

"I believe that some of you have been working on lists of places Hermione has been to, or mentioned that she would love to visit?" George asked.

"Yes, Ron, Harry and I have, but if any of you recall her mentioning any place special, we would be grateful if you would let us know. Since, Ron is living here now, Stephen and I are going to start checking out some of the places. Ron suggested we start with Australia." Jane said.

"Will you be setting up wards here, like you have at the flat?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Harry and Tonks are going to set them up today." Stephen responded.

"Can I suggest something?" Hannah asked.

"Go right ahead." George said.

"What if we come up with a schedule based on our days off, where say small groups of three or four that would include at least one person familiar with the Muggle world search, start with closer spots and work outward. There are twenty-eight of us not including Mr. and Mrs. Cornwell." She suggested.

"That is a brilliant idea." Remus said. "Also if you are fairly familiar with a place, such as your hometown, that would be good to know as well."

"Hannah and Neville, would you be willing to take charge of that?" George asked.

"I'll help you." Susan said as Hannah and Neville nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we are all to give Hannah and Neville any information they need to complete the assignments. I know that I for one, being my own boss, am very flexible on the days that I can go out searching." George said. "Does anyone have any other suggestions?" They all shook their heads. "Good, thank you all for coming. My flat will be the official headquarters of BHH. I will keep you all informed of our progress."

"I am official closing the meeting, but before you all leave, I would like to announce that Luna and I are engaged, but we are holding off planning the wedding until after Hermione is home." George said. A murmur of understanding swept through the room knowing what had exactly motivated George to take charge of finding Hermione.

All Ron could think of was how much he loved the people in this room, but no one more than Luna Lovegood at this moment.

TBC


	59. One Month

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 59 - One Month

"What time is your appointment tomorrow? I don't want to miss it." George asked as they walked hand in hand from the small diner they had eaten dinner at to Ron and Hermione's flat.

"Eleven in the morning, George. Do you want me to stop by the shop on the way, and we can go together?" Luna asked.

"Yes, that would be good. We can floo from the flat, correct?" George asked.

"Yes, George." Luna said smiling at him.

"Have you started to set up who will be overseeing day to day operations of The Quibbler while you are on maternity leave?" He asked.

"Mr. Millan has agreed. I am still going to have the ultimately approval of the final edition before it is to be printed." Luna said. "If it works out well, I may continue this way after the baby is here."

"You don't want to go back to work?" George asked.

"I don't think I want to work full time, but I don't want to give it up completely." Luna said.

"Luna, you can do what ever you want." George said and Luna smiled serenely at him.

They walked quietly for sometime before Luna spoke again, "George."

"Yeah?" George responded.

"Do you think we could look for a home?" Luna asked.

"A home?" George asked.

"I don't think I want to raise a family in the small flat above your shop. It is small, and if we have more children there is no room for expansion, like the Burrows." Luna said.

"Do you want more children?" He asked. This one had been so unexpected, they really hadn't discussed much about the future.

"Oh yes, George. I always wished I had a brother or a sister. Someone to play with and even fight with." Luna said.

"What kind of home would you like?" He asked her.

"A small cottage to start off would be nice. Where we could have a garden and the children could play outside. Maybe you could have a shed like your dad's to work on your products, and keep them out of the way of the children. I would really hate for you to accidentally blow up our home, George. " Luna said and George could tell she was dreaming of such a place and their life together.

"That sounds nice." George said. "I'll ask Bill if he has any suggestions."

"Yes, someplace like Shell Cottage would be very nice." Luna said smiling as they reached the front of the flat.

"I'm going to be out with Bill and Harry tomorrow." George said, stalling to spend as much time with Luna as possible.

"I know. Fleur and I are taking dinner over to Ron. Jane and Stephen aren't due back from Australia for another week. We asked Ginny, but she is going to the Puddlemere United vs. Holyhead game to report on it for The Daily Prophet." Luna said.

"I'll floo you when I get home." George said.

"Okay, I talk to you tomorrow George." Luna said raising up on tip toes, she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then opened the flat door slipped in and closed it, catching George off guard. Somehow it seemed that she read his mind about trying to talk his way into the flat, and put an end to it before it began. George just looked longingly at the door before turning away to head to his flat.

He had to find Hermione soon. He didn't know how many more nights he could go on being alone in his bed.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but I can cook for myself. You all don't have to keep taking turns bring dinner over." Ron said to Tonks as he helped her set the table. Remus was busy reheating the dinner he had made.

"We just don't like the idea of you sitting here eating alone. It is bad enough that you have been staying here alone every night for the past week and a half that none of us want you to eat alone as well." Tonks said.

"Thanks." Ron said.

"Won, can we play Candyland after dinner?" Alista asked. "Please?"

"Is it okay with your parents?" Ron asked.

"Yes, it is fine. Remus doesn't have any early classes tomorrow, and I just have to observe you do all that physical work." Tonks said with a smirk.

"Come on, you like trying to show the trainees up, though you have an unfair advantage in some areas with your special talent." Ron teased.

Tonks just laughed.

"Alista, go tell your brothers that it is time to eat." Remus said as the pots floated out of the kitchen and on to the table. Alista took off for the living room where her brothers were playing snaps.

When the kids returned, Alista opted for a seat next to Ron. Ron dished up the spaghetti and meat sauce for Alista then himself.

"Lets dig in." Alista said and they all laughed.

TBC


	60. Two Months

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 60 - Two Months

Harry, Ron and George sat slumped in a corner booth nursing their fire whiskeys. All three were highly disappointed that their most resent lead on Hermione's location turned out to be wrong.

"I should know better then to get my hopes up." Ron grumbled gulping down his third drink in the past hour.

"We are not giving up." Harry said.

"I know. I just hate this. George and Luna's life is pretty much on hold along with mine until we find Hermione." Ron said.

"That is our choice. And we aren't completely on hold. We have made an offer on a house, so that is a little forward progress." George said.

"I have tried to talk Luna into not waiting." Ron said.

"Don't apologize. These are our choices. If Luna gave in, she wouldn't be the woman we know and love." George said.

"I know, but I am still sorry. I feel like I could have done something to prevent it. I should have just insisted that we get everything out in the open so much sooner. Than Ginny's news wouldn't have thrown Hermione so much." Ron said.

"I wanted to tell you first, but you know Ginny. When she saw you all were there, she just couldn't help herself." Harry said.

"I know it isn't your fault. If Ginny had already known about Grace, it would have made a difference in how she told everyone. We should have had you tell her when you got married. It wasn't right to ask you to keep a secret from your wife like that." Ron said.

"If I had felt uncomfortable keeping the secret, I would have told you. I don't regret keeping it from Ginny. I only regret that I didn't see just how badly Hermione was feeling about not having a child of her own. You had mentioned it a couple of times, but I guess I thought she was getting better about it." Harry said.

"Each month when it didn't happen, she would get upset. I have come home several times to find her crying on the couch, in the bedroom, on the bathroom floor. When I came home from my training right before Christmas, she was an emotional wreck. The next day we learned Luna was pregnant, then when Ginny announced her news a day later, it was a knock out punch. What is the muggle saying about three sticks?"

"Strikes." Harry said. "Three strikes and you're out."

"Well, Hermione was the one that was out." Ron said.

"We will find her." George tried to reassure.

"Yeah. We should get going. Tomorrow's Alista's birthday, and we need to be cheerful for the kids. I am not going to let Alista down." Ron said.

"I'll go with you to make sure you make it home. No arguments." George said.

Ron just nodded and they both headed out to the nearest apparition point.

Harry headed to the floo to head to his own home.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!" Ginny yelled as soon as he stepped out of the floo.

"Ron, George and I were out searching for Hermione. We had a possible lead, but it ended up being wrong." Harry said heading to the cupboard to see if there were any chips that he could munch on.

"Well, you didn't come straight home from your search. I can smell the fire whiskey on you." Ginny said.

"We stopped at the Leaky Caldron first. Ron was upset, and we wanted to make sure he was okay before he went back to the Cornwells." Harry reasoned. Harry knew that Ginny's hormones had put her on an emotional roller coaster, and Harry was hoping that he would keep his temper, as it looked like his wife had already lost hers.

"How long are we going to keep doing this?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Harry asked surprised by the question.

"It has been two months. Are we going to keep on searching foreve?. You and Ron both have said she is going to be near impossible to find. Are we going to let Ron and Hermione's troubles keep affecting our life?" Ginny asked. "Are we just waiting for Luna to give up and marry George?"

"Do you really think she will do that?" Harry asked.

"If I ask her to, I think she will." Ginny said.

"You want us to give up?" Harry asked even more surprised.

"I want my life to stop being on hold. You volunteer to help search more than anyone." Ginny said angrily.

"Actually, Luna, Neville and your brothers are on the schedule just as much as I am. Have I missed any appointments or obligations? Haven't I always been anywhere you have asked me to be if I could?" He asked.

"Yes, but I want you around at night, too. We should be enjoying this pregnancy, not wasting the time." She said.

"I don't believe it is a waste of time. Neither does anyone else who has volunteered to search for Hermione. You do know that everyone is on the schedule more than you, right?" Harry asked feeling his temper slip.

"You know I have been tired after working. Anyway, we shouldn't all suffer because Ron's life is a mess. I don't know what Luna and George are thinking?" Ginny replied her voice rising.

"Luna loves Hermione and Ron just like she loves you, me and Neville. She is willing to do anything to help the people she loves. George feels guilt that he is becoming a father and Ron hasn't yet. I know because I feel that way." Harry said.

"We shouldn't feel guilty for wanting and having a child." Ginny said.

"You should feel guilty for killing your niece though. Yes, it was an accident." Harry continued to argue before Ginny could say anything. "But the reality is that due to you temper, Hermione and Ron lost their child and possible their only chance to have a child." He stopped suddenly feeling drained of energy. "I don't want to fight anymore. I have had a long, disappointing day, and I am going to go to bed in the guest room. I will see you in the morning. Hopefully you will be in a better mood."

Harry stepped away and headed up the stairs to the guest room leaving his very angry wife behind in his wake. When he got to the room, he cast several charms to protect himself when he slept. Even though Ginny was supposed to limit her magic during her pregnancy, sometimes her temper got the better of her judgement. He wasn't taking any chances.

TBC

_A/N: If anyone could help me out. I read a story a couple months ago and I thought I put it in my favorites, but it isn't there. I don't remember the name or author, and have been trying to search before for a couple of days to no luck. It is one of those "things you don't know about" stories. It had most if not all of the Weasley family. The part I remember the best is under Molly she says that the only one of her childrens' marriages that she was truly in favor of was Ron and Hermione. Although she loves Harry like a son, she was worried that the family had pushed Ginny and Harry together. If you could pm me if you know what this story is, I would appreciate it._


	61. And a Day

_A/N: A special treat, I am posting earlier than normal on this story. If I get a lot of reviews, it will motivate me to post the next chapter early as well. Hint the next chapter is entitled 'Found'._

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 61 - And a Day

"Won, I got a gift from Mione." Alista said as she rushed to greet him as he entered the Lupin's home. She launched herself at him, and he lifted her up into his arms. "Sent to Uncle King at work."

"Of course she would send you a gift. She loves you very much." Ron said. Alista smiled brightly at him. "Just like I do."

"Love you, too." Alista said.

"So you are four now, do you feel older?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Alista stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, apparently Alista and Victoire have discussed it now that they are both the ripe old age of four, and they have decided they should be allowed to stay up an extra ten whole minutes each night." Bill said as he, Victoire and Remus came in to greet Ron.

"Ten minutes, do you really think you can handle it?" Ron asked both girls wide eyed.

They both nodded vigorously.

"It is being discussed." Remus said.

"Please." Both girls said in unison.

"Come on, birthday girl. Grandma Molly has the cake ready." Tonks called out.

Ron set Alista on her feet and both she and Victoire raced to the dining room.

"Kinglsey has already had the package analyzed. After Alista opens it, we are going to see if it can give us clues as to where it was purchased." Remus said.

"Thank, I appreciate all you are doing. Let's just put it aside for today and celebrate with Alista. I think we all could use with a bit of fun." Ron said.

They joined the group in the dining room. Alista was sitting at the head of the table and Teddy, Sirius, Victoire, Dominique, and Perry were sitting around her. Luna and Arthur were holding Patty and Chris. Ron went to stand by George.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear, Alista. Happy Birthday to you." They all applauded as Molly carried out a birthday cake in the shape of a Chuddley Cannons jersey. They all applauded louder as Alista blew out all four candles. The cake was moved out of the way and presents placed in front of Alista to open.

Ron scanned around the room. He saw Harry was kneeling down by Teddy and Sirius, while Ginny was off to the side shooting angry glares Harry's way. Harry seemed to be ignoring her.

"George, what is up with Ginny and Harry?" Ron whispered.

"I don't know. They have been acting that way since they arrived. I figured it was Ginny's wayward hormones, but Luna thinks it is more. I will talk to Ginny, see what I can make out of it." George said as he started to make his way over to their sister.

"Mione got me new books!" Alista exclaimed as she held up 'A Family Treasury of Little Golden Books', 'The Complete Adventures of Peter Rabbit', and 'A Treasury of Mother Goose Rhymes'.

"That is wonderful." Ron said as he saw George pull Ginny off into the living room.

"Ginny, what is going on?" George asked once they were out of earshot of the others.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ginny asked trying to brush off his concern, but George wasn't buying it.

"Ginny?" George asked again.

"I had a fight with Harry last night. I am tired of my husband spending what ever free time he can find searching for my brother's wife. If you could convince Luna to marry you, we could end this and Hermione could come home when she is ready." Ginny said.

"Would Harry be happy knowing Ron is so miserable? Would you be happy knowing you are the reason he is miserable, and you weren't doing anything to help correct the situation?" George asked.

"It was an accident. They said they didn't blame us." Ginny said angry but keeping her voice down.

"I blame us." George stated. "Her name was Grace. They named her, Ginny. Luna won't even discuss names until the eighth month because her father once told her that when you give the baby a name, the attachment grows more. Since she learned Hermione miscarried, Luna doesn't want to take any risks. Ginny, you are exactly three months along. That is how far Hermione was when she miscarried Grace. If you lost that baby you are carrying today due to a similar accident, how would you feel? How about if you then tried for four years to get pregnant again, it didn't happen? That is forty-eight negative pregnancy tests. Ron told me that two days before Christmas he had come home to find Hermione sobbing because she once again seemed to fail the test. This is Hermione. She doesn't fail tests. She is married to a Weasley, who breed like rabbits." George said.

"I would like to just enjoy my pregnancy with my husband. I'm scared that if this keeps up, I will lose him." Ginny said.

"Harry loves you. The only way you will lose him is if you push him away. But you have to remember that Hermione and Ron are his best friends. They are his family." George said. "Have you gone to visit the marker for Grace?"

"No." Ginny said looking guilty.

"Go. See the memorial they put up for her. It is small, but it really makes you think. Harry will go with you if you ask. And, Ginny, don't let your own fears and temper drive your husband away. If you make him choose between you and helping Ron, he will choose you, but it will destroy him to do it." George said.

"Thanks, George." Ginny said as she hugged her brother. "We better go rejoin them before they look for us."

"A Pygmy Puff!" Alista exclaimed excitedly as they reentered the room. "Thank, Uncle George and Aunt Luna." Alista looked happily at the pink ball of fur in the little cage.

"I know how much you liked the one Victoire got." George said as he watched his sister make her way to her husband. As he stood behind Teddy, Ginny simply reached out and took his hand. Harry surprised looked at her. Then he let go, but wrapped his arms around her pulling her in front of him, he rested his hands on her abdomen and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"You are going to have to think of a good name for her." Tonks said.

Alista thought for a moment then said, "Février."

"Février?" Fleur asked smiling.

"Oui." Alista said.

"Where did you come up with Février?" Remus asked Alista.

"It means February in French." Teddy said.

"Oui. Très bon." Fleur said. "I am teaching zem Français along wiz zeir ozzer studies." She and Remus had started teaching the kids at the age of four. Fleur took care of most of their studies, but Remus was teaching them reading and writing in English as well as basic history.

"I think we need to all learn French." Tonks said. "I'm not sure I want my kids speaking a language I can't understand."

"I would be 'appy to teach you all." Fleur said. "Percy an' Penny picked it up very fast. Bill is coming along nicely wiz zee language, too."

"Sign me up." Tonks said.

"I liked to sit on that, just to watch Nymphadora learn a new language, when she doesn't always have the best grasp on her native tongue." Andromeda said and they all laughed.

"Well, I think it is cake time. I'm starving." Ron said and all the kids cheered for cake and ice cream.

TBC


	62. Found

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 62 - Found

Tonks stood back hidden and watched as she saw the young lady they had spent the last two months searching for, sitting reading to the group of three and four year old Muggles around her. Hermione was working in a library. Why hadn't they thought of this earlier?

Tonks wouldn't have thought of it until last night when they were reading Alista one of her new storybooks from Hermione. Alista mentioned the last time she was with Hermione, they had gone to the book place to return borrowed books. With that thought in mind, Tonks had been able to trace the books the Alista had got for her birthday to a Muggle library.

As Hermione finished and started to clear up her area, Tonks approached her.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of hours your loved ones have spent looking for you, and no one thought to look in the most obvious place." Tonks said startling Hermione.

"Tonks." She squeaked out.

"Wotcher, Hermione. There is a lot of people worried about you, starting with your husband, mother and best friend." Tonks said ticking off her fingers.

"I just had to get away. Ron will move forward and find someone that belongs in his family." Hermione said.

"Do you really believe that boy's love for you is so fleeting? I thought you loved him more than anything and would stand by him no matter what." Tonks asked.

"I do love him more than anything. I am protecting him from me." Hermione insisted.

"Well, it's a little hard to protect him when he is living with your mother and step-father." Tonks said.

"What?" Hermione said sitting down in the nearest chair.

"No one wanted him staying in your flat by himself, so at your mother's invitation, he moved in with her. She may be the only thing keeping him walking in a straight line most of the time. He was a wreck right after you left, and she and Alista were the only ones who got through to him." Tonks told her sitting next to her. "He was afraid that you would come back to your flat and no one would be there, so Luna moved into the guest room of your flat."

"Luna and George are staying at my flat?" Hermione asked.

"No, just Luna. She cut him off until you were found. Won't even agree to a wedding ceremony with him until you come home to stand up with her. So he took charge of the volunteers searching for you. BHH. Has posters posted all over. Holds bi-weekly meetings. He is pretty desperate to marry that girl before the baby is born, but she has put her foot down. Which of course has Molly up in arms as well. Not that Molly was happy George got Luna pregnant prior to a wedding." Tonks told her.

"She really did that?" Hermione said amazed. "She loves him."

"Yeah, but you, Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville were the first friends she really ever had. She would do anything for any of you." Tonks reminded her. "You need to come home."

"How can I face all of them?" Hermione asked. "They must all know why I left."

"They all love you and want you home." Tonks said. "I'll make a deal with you. I have an invisibility cloak. You can and go and see everything for yourself." She did not reveal that she had cast a spell on the cloak to allow her to see Hermione and to make sure she followed through with the deal.

Hermione thought about it for a second. She was very curious to know if what Tonks had been telling her was true. "Okay." She agreed.

Hermione signed out, her shift being over anyway and allowed Tonks to lead her to a secluded alley. There Tonks pulled out the cloak and once Hermione was covered, took a hold of Hermione and apparated away.

The appeared right outside George's shop and Hermione held her breath as she saw Ron approaching the store from the other direction.

"Wotcher, Ron." Tonks said.

"Hey, Tonks. How did you get so lucky to spend your day off without those munchkins of yours?" Ron asked as he held the door open for her not seeing Hermione hurry in before Tonks.

"They are having a little daddy time, and I had a couple of things I needed to take care of." Tonks said. "How's Jane and Steve?" Tonks asked.

"Fine, they want me to tell George that they will host the next meeting for the volunteers." Ron said just as they heard George's voice from the back of the store.

"Come on, Luna."

"I said no. You know my reasons, and they aren't changing today, tomorrow or four months from now when the baby arrives." Luna's voice drifted back to them.

"Still can't talk her into marrying you?" Tonks asked George as they approached where he and Luna stood. Luna turned so that they were both facing Tonks and Ron, George wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands over her extended belly.

"Luna, give him a break. He has been so good, and he deserves a reward." Ron urged.

"He will get what he wants when I do. Not before. She's coming home, don't give up on her." Luna said.

"Luna, I will never give up on Hermione. I promise, but you two shouldn't be putting your lives on hold either." Ron told her.

"When Hermione is home to be my matron of honor with Ginny, then I will marry George, and he will get all the sex he wants." Luna stated adamantly.

"You're a good egg. Much to good for Georgie here." Ron said as he walked forward, kissed her forehead and then headed toward the office. Ignoring George's dirty look. "I'm going to work on the books so hopefully they won't be too awful when Percy comes to reconcile them."

Hermione quietly and cautiously followed Ron into the office. She saw him press a couple buttons on what looked like a TV with DVD player before taking a seat at the desk facing the machine.

Hermione was surprised to see that it was actually a TV and even more surprised as their wedding day started to float before her eyes.

"_I Ronald, take you Hermione to be my lawfully wedded wife. You are one of my best friends and I have known that I loved you beyond reason since the ball fourth year, though I know I loved you long before that. I actually am amazed that you love me in return. I pledge you my today and tomorrow, my devotion and admiration, my life, my love, my heart and soul. Forever and always."_

He loved her? Yes, she believed that. But she love him so much and wanted to give him everything as well. But she couldn't.

"_When we went to the Quidditch World Cup. It was eight Weasleys and Harry and Hermione. Your two best friends. How did that happen?" Bill asked._

_Ron blushed slightly, "I sort of bought Ginny's extra ticket. Fred and George paid me as a tester for their products, and it all went to Ginny for the ticket."_

He sacrificed so that she would be included. So that it wouldn't be just Harry and Ron, it would be Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"_I would like to offer a toast." Harry said as he stood, "As your best friend since the age of eleven, I have had the best vantage point to watch your relationship evolve. And even though it took you long enough to get your act together, I knew that once you did it would be binding and forever. We all love you both and wish you much love and happiness. To Hermione and Ron." To which the remainder of the guest toasted the couple including Teddy with a very loud "Mione and Won!"_

Binding and forever. That is how she loved Ron, without a doubt. That is when she started sobbing.

Ron heard the sobbing and looked up searching around the room. The sobs sounded so familiar, he rose and started to slowly walk toward the sound. Reaching out he felt for the cloak and slowly pulled it off the weeping figure.

"Hermione." He breathed.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

Ron didn't think, he just immediately took her into his arms, crushing her against his chest. Burying his face in her hair, he breathed her in, he could feel her trembling with sobs and felt her tears wetting his shirt. Lifting her up he carried her over and sat her on the desk, then stood back slightly his eyes roaming over every inch of her.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, "When Ginny came in, I just couldn't breath. I just had to get away. I'm sorry." Hermione cried.

"Sh, we will work it out. All that matters is that you are home." Ron insisted.

"How can you not hate me? I left." Hermione said.

"I left once, too. Remember. I am not happy that you did that, but I came to realize that I should have insisted that we get everything out in the open a while ago. That way you would see that you are a member of this family whether we have fifteen kids or none." Ron told her then he leaned and kissed her passionately.

"Ron, how are the books coming?" George asked entering the room. "Hermione?"

"Hi, George." Hermione said her face still streaked with tears.

"You're back?" George asked.

"Yeah. I'm back for good." Hermione replied.

"Luna, we are getting married today. You have no more excuses!" George called out walking back out of the room.

"Guess we should go help them pull off a wedding in few hours time." Hermione said.

"I need a few more minutes alone with you first." Ron said kissing her again.

TBC


	63. Mr & Mrs George Weasley

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 63 - Mr & Mrs George Weasley

"Come in. Come in." Stephen Cornwell said as he opened the door to allow the group standing outside admittance.

"Tonk called an emergence meeting for tonight." Harry said concerned.

"Yes. I did. Actually, Jane and Luna are upstairs. Harry could you, Neville and Ginny go up and help them?" Tonks said. "Lee, George and Ron are in the office back there and asked for your help."

The four of them nodded and headed in the directions Tonks pointed to.

"Dora, what is going on?" Remus asked as he handed her Sirius. She had insisted that all the children come as well.

"I will explain everything. Stephen, can you help me get everyone in the seats Luna assigned?" Tonks asked.

"Of course."

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

"Who is it?" Luna called out as she heard the knock on the door.

"Harry, Ginny and Neville." Harry responded.

Hermione moved to stand behind the door as Jane moved to open it.

"Come on in." Luna said smiling standing before them in a pale yellow floor length dress.

"What is going on?" Harry asked following Ginny and Neville into the room.

"Why, a wedding of course." Hermione said from behind them as the door was closed.

"Hermione." Harry gasped as they all turned and faced their formerly missing friend. "Where the hell have you been." He said as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

She returned his hug and buried her face in his neck as she tried not to cry. Which really was a fruitless effort. She had cried when she saw her Ron, Luna, and her mother. Of course, she would cry when she saw Harry again.

"Working in a library." Her mother answered for her.

"Should have know." Neville said and hugged her after she broke away from Harry.

"Apparently Alista gave Tonks the idea." Her mother said again. Harry noted that she was more cheerful than she had been in months, and he was guessing that Ron was flying high.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"With George getting ready." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said as she moved forward to hug her sister-in-law.

"It wasn't your fault. It was an accident. I know that, but I just couldn't breathe that day . . . I don't know how else to explain it." Hermione said. "How are you feeling? Is everything alright with your baby?" She asked.

"We are fine. Better than fine, now that you are back." They all had tears in their eyes.

"We have to stop this. This is a wedding. We need to stop this crying." Hermione said.

"People cry at wedding all the time, Sweetheart." Her mother said.

"Well then lets cry over Luna instead of me." Hermione said drying her eyes with a handkerchief. "What is left to do?"

"Well as long as you and Ginny are willing to stand up for me," Both girls nodded, "Then I just need Harry and Neville to walk me down the aisle."

"You want both of us?" Neville asked.

"I wouldn't ever choose between the two of you. If Ron weren't standing up for George there would be three of you walking me down the aisle." Luna said when they heard a knock on the door.

"Everyone is seated." Tonks called through the door.

"We are ready." Luna said and Jane quickly slipped out of the room to take her seat.

The group followed her out, and as the music started they began their trek down the stairs and the aisle. Ginny was first, and Hermione thought they should have transfigured their clothes into something a little dressier.

Hermione was next. She nervously stepped on to the main floor and headed toward the aisle. She smiled as she saw Ron standing between George and Lee, beaming back at her.

"Mione!" Hermione heard Alista yell and saw the little girl leap out of her seat before her parents could stop her and race to her. Alista leapt at her and Hermione barely caught her in time. Hermione lifted her up into her arms hugging her tightly. She continued her trek up the aisle carrying Alista with her.

When Hermione reached her spot at the front, she turned to watch Luna come down the aisle with her two escorts. As she turned, she saw that her mother-in-law and father-in-law were both looking at her with smiles on their faces and tears in her eyes. That was all the reassurance she needed to relax and enjoy the wedding.

She heard George take in a breath as he saw his bride for the first time. She felt Alista lay her head against her shoulder as they watched Luna walk down the aisle.

"Luna pretty." Alista said quietly.

"She's beautiful." George agreed.

When Harry and Neville handed Luna to George, Kingsley Shacklebolt moved forward to perform the ceremony.

The ceremony went fairly quickly, and afterwards, Ron and Tonks transformed the living room with tables and chairs for the wedding buffet that the Cornwells had prepared.

Hermione stayed close to Ron after settling Alista at the kids table. After making a fuss over Luna and George, all the Weasleys along with everyone else came over to hug Hermione and welcome her home. When Mrs. Weasley hugged her, she was sure her ribs would be crushed, but it all felt wonderful.

"I wish you had told us from the beginning. We love you so much, and to think you have gone through all this and we didn't know." Her mother-in-law said.

"We are just so glad you are home." Her father-in-law added.

Ron stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her as they watched Luna and George go off on their impromptu one night honeymoon. Yes, Hermione thought it was good to be home and to have all the people she loved and who loved her around her to support her and Ron.

TBC


	64. Dinner For Six

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 64 - Dinner for Six

It was Hermione second night home and her first time back in The Burrows in more than two months. She and Ron had stayed at her mother's the previous night, at her mother's request. After breakfast and a promise to be at The Burrows by four, she and Ron had left to spend time alone together in their own home.

They both talked about how they had been feeling about the miscarriage and not getting pregnant. Hermione expressed her fears that it would never happen for them. Ron reassured her that while he wanted to be a father, spending the rest of his life as her husband was much more important to him.

Ron told Hermione all about BHH and their searches for her. She was surprised and touched by all the people who were willing to spend time looking for her.

Hermione had talked about working with the children at the library and how much she enjoyed the reading to the kids, and Ron suggested she talk to Fleur and Remus to see if they could incorporate a story time in their curriculum with the kids. Hermione liked that idea.

Ron told Hermione about the birthday's she missed, Dominque, Perry, Victoire and Alista, along with Victoire and Alista's decision that they were old enough to stay up a whole ten more minutes at night. They both laughed at that.

Now they were sitting at a dinner table with his parents and her mother and stepfather.

"I wish you had told us so much earlier about Grace, and your troubles with conceiving." Molly said.

"I know, but if Charlie and Bill hadn't been there when I miscarried, they wouldn't have known either. We would have probably still told Harry, but we couldn't deal with George or Ginny's guilt." Ron said.

"And when we started trying again, and it wasn't happening. I was embarrassed." Hermione said.

"You never failed at anything before in your life." Arthur summarized.

Hermione shook her head.

"I know I talk a lot about wanting grandchildren, but if you had told us, we would have understood. I never meant to pressure you." Molly said.

"I know. It was like third year when I was taking all those classes and trying to help Hagrid with Buckbeak's case. I just let it all overwhelm me." Hermione admitted.

"Third year, for a part of it at least, you didn't have Harry and me to turn to. We were fighting, remember. This time, you not only had us, but Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, and your mum." Ron reminded her.

"You came to me a few times in the beginning, but I just figured you and Ron decided to wait longer after you stopped mentioning it." Her mother said.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I didn't feel that everyone would understand. Fleur and Bill were having kids then so were Charlie and Katie. All Remus and Tonks had to do was go to a wedding and they would have a baby nine months later." Hermione said. "How could they understand that for us it wasn't happening?"

"They would tell you what we are telling you. We love you because you are our Hermione. Nothing would ever change how we feel about you, and maybe letting us in would have helped ease the burden off of you. That is all we would have wanted to do." Arthur said.

"Thanks." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "I'll remember that."

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

"Thanks for inviting us over for dinner." Katie said to Penny as she helped her carry the dishes to the table.

"I am glad that you could come. Percy and I were discussing Hermione and Ron last night and we have an idea that may help, but wanted to run it by someone else in the family first. We figured that you and by extension Charlie, would understand it best." Penny said.

"Actually, Charlie and I had an idea as well." Katie said.

"The kids are all settled in their seats." Percy said as the women joined them at the table.

"Thank you." Penny said and as she passed by his chair she kissed his cheek.

"Penny was saying that you had an idea that might help Hermione and Ron." Katie said.

"Yes." Percy said and looked to where his wife was sitting for what seemed to be reassurance. "Charlie, do you remember when we had dragon pox?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, Bill brought them home with him at Christmas his first year at Hogwarts. Everyone but Ginny was infected. I thought Mum was going to go mental caring for everyone. She made us all sleep in one room so that she didn't have to run all over the place." Charlie recalled.

"Well, Mum and Dad don't know, but Penny and I had physicals done before we were married with a Muggle doctor." Percy said.

"How did you explain dragon pox to Muggle doctors?" Katie asked.

"Chicken pox." Penny said.

"The doctor did some tests and the dragon pox or the treatment affected me differently than the rest of you. It affected my ability to conceive children the natural way." Percy said.

"How did you conceive Perry and Patty?" Charlie asked.

"We went to a Muggle fertility specialist. Perry and Patty were conceive with in-vitro." Penny said.

"In-what?" Charlie asked.

"I got this." Katie said and leaned over to whisper in her husband's ear. Charlie's eyes widen then narrowed in understanding as she explained the in-vitro process.

"Yes, I think that Hermione and Ron would be helped in hearing that." Charlie said. "We also had an idea as well."

"I'm adopted." Katie said. "Charlie and I are also planning on adopting. We have already filled out paperwork and we are looking to adopt from Romania." Katie said.

"That's wonderful. Will you know if the child is a witch or wizard?" Penny asked.

"Yes, we will. The ministry actually has a way to find orphaned witches and wizards." Katie said.

"I think that is fabulous." Penny said.

"How long before you find out?" Percy asked.

"We don't know. We want to surprise Mum and Dad when we arrive one day with another child." Charlie said.

"Just make sure we are there to see the look on Mum's face when you do." Percy said and they all laughed.

TBC


	65. Daughtersinlaw of Molly Weasley

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 65 - The Daughter-in-laws' of Molly Weasley

"Are you really sure that it is okay to leave the men alone moving everything into George and Luna's cottage?" Hermione asked as she settled between Luna and Katie on Fleur's couch.

"We made sure that Luna left detailed instructions with Bill and Percy. They also know that they are not allowed to leave the cottage until we all arrive back there with Luna, and she gives her approval." Penny said. "Molly and Ginny will meet us there for dinner after they are done shopping for maternity clothing."

"Fleur, I am so grateful we are the same size. Thank you for lending me yours." Luna said.

"You are very welcome." Fleur said.

"We had an ulterior purpose to us all meeting as well." Penny said sharing a knowing look with Katie.

"Okay?" Hermione said. "What's up?"

"Well, we are all in the same boat in a way. We are all married to sons of Molly Weasley. We figured that we should help each other out. We know that she loves us, but her first loyalty will always be her own children. So we stick together and help each other out. We want you all to know that you can come to us, or we can come to you with anything. We don't always have to agree, but support each other anyway." Katie said.

"We decided to all go in birz order of our 'usbands to share wiz each ozzer." Fleur said. "I will go first." Then she took in a slow breath before she spoke again. "I know zat she tries to hide it, but I do know zat I am zee least favorite to Molly and Ginny. I knew from zee beginning. At first I was afraid zat Bill would call off our wedding, but 'e kept telling me zat 'e loved me and to trust in zat."

"You won Molly over after Bill was attacked." Hermione said.

"I know, but I am not zee English girl she wished 'e married." Fleur said.

"You make him happy that is all that matters." Penny said and Fleur smiled gratefully at her.

"My turn. I'm adopted." Katie said.

"You are?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Charlie and I plan on adopting some day as well, but we want to surprise Molly and Arthur when we do." Katie said.

"Zat is wonderful." Fleur said.

"Adoption. I never really thought of that as an option." Hermione admitted.

"Charlie and I have loads of information on adoption if you and Ron want to look at it." Katie said.

"Thanks. I will ask him what he thinks, though I had always hoped to carry my own child." Hermione said.

"I may be able to give you an idea about that." Penny said. "Percy and I were unable to conceive children the natural way. Percy has a low sperm count due to dragon pox. We found out before we were married when I requested that we both be checked by a Muggle doctor. So Perry and Patty were conceived with the aide of a Muggle fertility clinic."

"In-vitro?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Penny said.

"What is in-vitro?" Luna asked.

"They take the sperm from the man, and the egg from the woman and combine them. Then when the eggs are fertilized they are placed in the woman's uterus." Hermione explained.

"The man's part is not to bad, all they have to do is masturbate in a cup, and well I got to help him with that part." Penny said blushing. "Extracting the eggs was uncomfortable, but it was worth it in the end."

"I never even thought of seeing a Muggle fertility doctor. I just figured that the Healers a St. Mungos would think of all the possibilities." Hermione said.

"Percy knows that I am telling you all, and you can tell your husbands, but please let us tell Molly and Arthur." Penny asked.

"Of course." They all agreed.

"I would like more information about this. Do you think Percy would be willing to help explain this to Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I know he would." Penny said smiling at her.

"I guess I am next." Luna said. "I haven't even told this to George, but . . . " Luna took a breath before continuing, "You all know what happened to my mother. I try not to think about it, but I do sometimes fear when George is working on his new products that he will make a mistake, and I will loose him like I lost her." She wrapped her arms around her extended belly. I know he knows what he is doing, but he is a bit of a daredevil, and I would hate to loose him do to an accident."

"I think he knows that he needs to be careful, but you should tell him how much you and your child need him to not take any unnecessary chances." Katie said. "Sometimes he needs to be reminded that you are counting on him to come home to you everyday. George loves you."

"Thanks." Luna said. "I will talk to him. I know how hard it was for him to trust in loving someone after losing Fred."

"He should better understand your fear of losing him because of it." Penny said. Hermione hugged Luna then kept her arm around her shoulders as it became her turn to share.

"I guess. I am married to the youngest." Hermione said then she bit her bottom lip nervously. "I am sorry that I didn't tell you all about my problems with conceiving. I was embarrassed, and I didn't think that any of you would have completely understood what I was going through. I know I was wrong now."

"Even zough Bill an' I 'ad no trouble conceiving our girls, I would 'ave understood. I was so nervous after we were married zat I wouldn't be able to give Molly grandchildren. She was already not my biggest fan, but if I failed at giving Bill children, I feared it would be so much worse." Fleur said.

"We all felt that way, well maybe not Luna." Katie said and they all laughed. "But you are the daughter-in-law of a woman who gave birth to seven children, kind of hard to not worry about it."

"Percy was panicked after we got the news that we would have trouble conceiving naturally. He still feels that he has to do everything possible to please his parents to make up for his past mistakes." Penny said.

"Bill needs to talk to Percy. 'E shouldn't feel as if 'e 'as to continue to prove 'is loyalty to zee family." Fleur stated forcefully as she has felt that at times herself.

"I think that would help. I don't know if it is just his own guilt or if someone is adding to it, but hopefully Bill will find out more than I can." Penny said.

"We need to do this more often, even if we just get together once a month. This has helped me so much to have you all to confide and share things with. When you best friends are boys, you can't always confide everything to them that you would with other girls. I confided some in Luna and Ginny, but I couldn't really confide too much in Ginny as she was Ron's sister." Hermione said.

"You can come to any of us anytime." Penny said.

"We should be checking on zee men." Fleur said as she rose and they all went to round up the kids to head to Luna and George's new cottage.

They all were feeling good about the new bond they now formed and looked forward to the next time they could get together.

TBC


	66. Auror Ron

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 66 - Auror Ron

Ron followed the nurse into the small room with a plastic-covered couch, a cabinet with a TV and VCR and various videos, and lots of magazines lying around. This is not the way he had originally planned to spend the last day before he graduated Auror training, but this was for his and Hermione's dream, so here he was.

"There should be plenty of material to help you get into the mood." The nurse said handing him the plastic cup. "Do you need anything else?"

Looking around the room, Ron answered "No." He was very glad Percy had warned him what to expect before today. He was too embarrassed to ask anything of the young nurse.

"Well then take as much time as you need." And the nurse took her leave.

After she left the room, Ron walked over to look at the video selection. The boxes had pictures of scantily clad women. "At one time this might have worked, but now there's only one woman I want to see like this, and she looks nothing like any of you."

He examined the couch before sitting down. "I guess you are covered like this for easy cleaning, since they can't clean you with magic."

He picked up a magazine and flipped through see more naked women. "You won't do either. And I am guessing the rest of you are filled with the same thing." He muttered embarrassed to even look at them.

He leaned back on the couch, trying to picture Hermione. The way she looked on their honeymoon in France, the night he told her he loved her, or even just a few nights ago. Then suddenly he felt a hand running up his thigh, startling he looked up to see Hermione standing over him, a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked smirking up at her. Percy had mentioned that Penny had helped him with his donation, but he didn't share that with Hermione.

"I know that we are making this baby in very Muggle scientific way, but I thought that we could still have some fun in the process." Hermione told him, leaning down to kiss him on the lips slowly and sensually.

"Yes, I think we can." Ron said, leaning back and pulling her down on top of him.

RWHG-RLNT-HPGW-GWLL-PWPC-CWKB-BWFD-AWMW-GWLL-HPGW-RLNT-RWHG

"How are you doing?" Penny asked Hermione as they watched Harry, Ron and George chase the kids around The Burrows gardens. The family was gathering to celebrate that Ron was now officially an Auror.

"Fine. Dr. Weaver has been great. Ron did his part yesterday, and I started the FSH injections two days ago." Hermione told her.

"Did my suggestion help?" Penny asked.

Hermione giggled, "Yes, it helped a lot. He seemed to enjoy it at least." They both laughed.

"Luna, just sit down and relax." They heard Molly urge. Luna was due any day and was huge. "Tonk make sure she stays put."

"I think the bigger issue is keeping Tonks out of the kitchen." Charlie said startling Penny and Hermione with his sudden appearance.

"Charlie! Don't scare us like that." Hermione said as she they turned to see him standing behind them. Katie was holding Chris. Charlie was standing next to her with a year-old little girl in his arms.

"You got her." Penny gasped.

"Picked her up at the Romanian orphanage on Tuesday and just got back this morning." Katie said.

"Everyone, please come out to the garden now." Charlie called out.

"Why? What is going on?" Arthur asked.

Penny and Hermione moved out of the way toward their husbands so that everyone could see the little girl in Charlie's arms.

"Sorry to do this on your day, Ron, but we couldn't wait for you to meet your newest niece." Charlie said. "This is Katia Bell Weasley. She legal became our daughter a few days ago."

"I don't understand." Molly said, and everyone laughed.

Charlie walked forward to his mother. "We adopted Katia from a Romanian orphanage, Mum." He smiled then looked at his daughter, "Katia, let's let Grandmum Weasley hold you?" And passed her to his mother.

"Aren't you precious?" Molly gushed as Katia smiled happily at her.

"I think Mum's in love." Bill commented.

"Oh, shush. Isn't she beautiful?" Molly gushed taking Katia around to show off.

"This is just fantastic, Katie." Luna said as she waddled over to stand by George, Ron and Hermione.

"Isn't it?" Katie said extremely happy.

"She's adorable." Fleur said. "She and Chris will be in zee same year in school?"

"Yes, though Katia is a month younger than Chris." Katie said.

"Luna, are you okay?" Hermione asked noticing that she was slightly pale.

"My stomach had been bothering me, but it isn't a constant ache." Luna said.

"It comes and goes?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, and seems to be getting stronger." Luna said then groaned before a gush of water splashed to the ground.

"What just happened?" George asked as Luna leaned into him for support.

"Luna is in labor. Her water just broke." Katie said as she passed Chris to Ron, and she and Hermione moved to Luna's side. "We need to get you to St. Mungos."

As they started walking to the house to floo to the hospital, Hermione noticed that George was still standing next to Ron. "George, you are supposed to come too." Hermione said.

"Oh, right." George said as he dazedly started to follow the girls.

"What is going on?" Arthur asked.

"Oh the ususal. It is supposed to be my day, and first Katia upstages me, and now Luna has gone into labor and upstaged me as well." Ron said flippantly.

"Looks like we are moving this party to St. Mungos. You know they love it when a Weasley has a baby." Charlie said reclaiming his daughter so that his mother could follow Luna and George to the hospital.

TBC


	67. Fred Xeno Weasley

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 67 - Fred Xenophilius Weasley

Hermione looked around the waiting room to her family. It was now one in the morning. Molly was sitting next to Arthur her head resting against his shoulder. Fleur was curled up next to Bill. Victoire, Dominique, and Perry asleep in make shift sleeping bags at their feet. Charlie and Katie sat on the floor with their children asleep in their laps. Penny was sleeping with her head on Percy's shoulder. Patty was asleep in his lap. Ginny had fallen asleep with her head in Harry's lap.

"Happy anniversary." Ron said leaning his head back to look up at his wife from where he sat on the floor leaning against Hermione's legs. Hermione was gradually combing her fingers through his hair.

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Happy anniversary. I love you."

"Love you, too." Ron said as he raised his hand up to pull her head forward to kiss her lips.

"Oi, get a room." Charlie said.

"Celebrating my anniversary here." Ron said.

"Celebrate after you go home." Charlie responded. The others that were awake laughed.

"Can't believe we have been here for over eight hours. It is a new day already." Bill commented.

"I wonder how Luna is doing?" Katie asked.

"I'm more concerned with George. He looked a little bit dazed." Charlie said.

"A year ago, I would never believed that George would be at this point." Arthur said. "I knew he was already in love with Luna, but I didn't think he would let himself trust in that love. Now he is married and about to be a father."

"It is quite remarkable." His mother said with a happy sigh.

"Weasley family?" The healer said as she entered the waiting area.

"Yes." Arthur responded.

"Your son and daughter-in-law asked that I bring you all back." The healer said.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Molly asked.

"Yes, the baby is fine." The healer said.

"Wake up. It's time to meet your new cousin." Bill told Victoire, Dominique and Perry. Percy bent down and lifted up his son then stood next to Penny who was holding a slowly waking Patty.

"Need help?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, can you get Dominique?" Bill asked rising with Victoire. Ron bent down and picked up Dominique. She wrapped her arms around her neck and laid her head against her uncle's shoulder. The rest of the family rose to follow the healer.

When they entered the ward, George was sitting next to Luna on the bed holding a little bundle in his arms. They could all see the tears in his eyes.

"Well look what you have." Molly gushed as she rushed over to the bedside kissing Luna then George on the cheek.

"It's a boy." Luna said she moved the blankets around the baby so they could all see his face and the red fuzz on his head.

"He's beautiful." Arthur said.

"Thanks." Luna said leaning her head against her husband's shoulder. "Sorry about ruining your party, Ron."

"It wasn't ruined, just moved to another location. Hermione and I have plans to celebrate more fully later today." Ron said.

"At least this won't be an anniversary you will ever forget." Bill commented.

"No, it won't." Ron said wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulder's. His action caused Dominique to stir more and look around the room.

"Baby." Dominique said looking at the new baby.

"Where baby?" Perry asked from his father's arms.

"Baby." Dominique pointed.

"That is Uncle George and Aunt Luna's new son. He is your new cousin." Bill said.

"Like Katia?" Victiore asked.

"Yes, but it will be sometime before he is big enough to play with." Charlie said as he held his still sleeping daughter.

"Does he have a name?" Arthur asked.

George and Luna shared a look before George spoke, "Fred Xenophilius Weasley."

"Oh my." Molly gasped. They all had tears stinging their eyes. "Fred and Xeno would both be very pleased you chose to honor them in this way."

"Welcome to the family, Fred." Arthur said.

TBC


	68. James Sirius Potter

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 68 - James Sirius Potter

"Did you tell Charlie where we were looking for them?" Penny asked Katie as they approached the entrance of the fertility clinic.

"No, I was too worried that we might be wrong." Katie said as she opened the door and let Penny lead in. "And the rest of the family was too near by. I didn't want this to get out if there was nothing to tell yet."

"True, but we checked everywhere else. I don't see how we can be wrong." Penny said.

"Mrs. Weasley, so nice to see you again. How are those two beautiful babies of yours?" One of the admission nurses asked when they arrived at the desk.

"They are fabulous and getting bigger every day. This is my sister-in-law, Katie Weasley." Penny introduced. "Katie, this is Nurse Sanders."

"Hello." Katie greeted.

"Nurse Sanders, we were hoping you could help us. I know you can't give out confidential patient information, but we have a family emergency, and we can't locate my brother-in-law, Ron and his wife Hermione. We were hoping that they might be here for an appointment. Could you see if they are here and just tell them we are here looking for them?" Penny asked.

"Let me check." The nurse smiled sweetly at her.

"Thanks." Penny said. "We will be right over here."

They sat in a couple of vacant chairs.

"This may sound weird, but after my home, this is my favorite place." Penny said.

"It's not weird. Essentially this place helped you and Percy to create two spectacular children." Katie said.

Penny smiled brightly. "I think all of our children our miracles, especially just thinking about where our lives were a little more than six years ago."

"What's going on?" Ron said as he entered the waiting room.

"Ginny is in labor, and Harry has already fainted once." Katie said.

"You're kidding." Ron said with a loud laugh.

"What's going on?" Hermione said as she joined them.

"I told you Harry would faint." Ron said.

Hermione looked at Ron questioningly, then understanding registered in her eyes. "Ginny is in labor?"

"Yes, and Molly is going to have kittens if we aren't all there for the blessed event." Katie said.

"We were just finishing up. I have my car." Hermione said leading the way out to the parking lot. "Did you tell them, Ron?"

"Didn't have a chance. Do you want to wait until we are at St. Mungos?" He asked.

"No, go ahead." Hermione said.

"Hermione is one month along." Ron said. "It took the first time. Thank you for the suggestion, Penny."

"That is wonderful." Penny said as she and Katie hugged Hermione then Ron.

"We decided to tell everyone right away, to prevent any possible accidents like last time." Hermione said. "So Harry really fainted."

"Dead to the floor. We were at The Burrows waiting for you all to join us for Harry's birthday party, when her water broke in the kitchen, and down he went." Katie said.

"I knew it." Ron said with a laugh as the piled in the vehicle and headed on their way.

A half hour later when they entered the waiting room, his mother immediately stood up and yelled, "Where the bloody hell have you been."

"Mother." Bill gasped as he, Fleur, Charlie and Percy covered the ears of their young children.

When they saw that Remus and Tonks didn't follow suit, Remus shrugged, "They have heard much worse from their own mother's mouth."

"Remus." Tonks gasped. "Oh well, it's true." She shrugged guiltily.

"So, where did you find them?" Percy asked.

"Wulliman Clinic." Penny said.

Percy eyes widened, then he looked at Ron and Hermione. They could see the question in his eyes that he wasn't voicing.

"One month." Hermione said smiling.

"One month what?" George asked. "You have some kind of know-it-all esp. between you?"

"No. Wulliman Clinic is a Muggle fertility clinic." Ron said. "Hermione is one month pregnant, thanks to those fabulous Muggle doctors."

"Really?" Molly asked.

"Yes." Hermione said grinning.

Molly, Arthur and the rest of the adults hugged them both.

"Excuse me, is Ron and Hermione Weasley out here?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Ron responded.

"Mr. & Mrs. Potter asked if you could come in." The nurse responded and Hermione and Ron followed her to the delivery ward.

When they entered the ward, they saw that Harry was sitting on a chair next to Ginny's bed. Ginny was holding a little bundle in her arm.

"Hey Godparents, come and meet James Sirius Potter." Ginny said quietly.

"You had a boy." Hermione gushed as she rushed to Ginny's other side.

"Man, do you think it is smart to name your kid after two trouble-making Marauders?" Ron teased.

"Ron." Hermione huffed at him, but laughed as well.

"I think I can't have any more to worry about considering that Fred will be in his year at school." Harry said laughing.

"Oh, I'm so glad our little one will be a year behind them." Ron said.

"You're going to have a baby." Ginny said her eyes wide and excited.

"Yeah, in eight months." Hermione confirmed.

"Congratulations." Harry said shaking Ron's hand then getting up to hug Hermione. Ron claimed his seat by Ginny.

"Ron." Hermione huffed again.

"Don't worry, I need to go tell the rest of the family so they can meet their new family member." Harry said.

"I'll come with you." Hermione volunteered giving Ron and Ginny some sibling bonding time.

Harry draped an arm around. "Hermione, I'm a dad."

"Yes, you are. It's still amazing to think that we are adults and all." Hermione smiled at him knowingly. None of them had been sure that they would have made it out of the Horcrux hunt or war. It really was a miracle how amazing their lives had become.

TBC

_A/N: Sorry that this wasn't up sooner. I am nearing the end and I am having a little writer's block at being able to finish it exactly as I want. There is at least three more chapters, maybe a more depending if I can break through my block on this. I have been doing Challenges to keep writing, but I hope to have the next chapter of this written soon. Thanks for sticking with me. Blessings._


	69. Family Gatherings

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

_A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. It was originally planned as two chapters, but it wouldn't cooperate. So I decided one okay chapter was better two lousy chapters. I hope you enjoy it. I am working on the next and hope it to have it up within the next week. I also plan on posting the sequel to The Real Meaning on Family on November 3 (the one year anniversary to the beginning of tRMoF) I have one and half chapter written and several of the chapters out-lined. Now that it is getting cold in Indiana, I am more apt to stay in and type. Have a wonderful weekend. - tamara_

Chapter 69 - Family Gatherings

It was Christmas time at the Burrows again and they were all driving Hermione nuts. All day everyone had been walking on egg shells around her, and she had enough of it.

First was when Harry and Ginny were late again, and upon arriving, they both kept apologizing for their tardiness.

Second was when Ginny was getting irritated with George teasing her about how quickly she had gotten pregnant again after James birth. Her children would be less than a year apart. Their brothers had stepped in and stopped them, worried that Ginny would cause a repeat of a previous Christmas. That was when Harry had informed them that he had custody of Ginny's wand. Although he reasoned that it was because she was supposed to limit her use of it, and was not very good at censoring herself on her use of magic.

Third was the fact that they all kept making her sit down and relax. She still had three months to go, and being treated as an invalid was not relaxing. Every time she would try to carry one of the kids, someone would step in and relieve her of the heavy load whether it would be Alista or baby James. She was glad that Alista didn't mind sitting on her lap and being ready to since that was the only way they would let her hold any of the children.

Finally was when Molly was arranging them all for a family photo.

"I want to get the photo that we were supposed to take last year." Molly said then turned pink when some of her children quietly reminded her of the reason the photo wasn't taken. "Oh, Hermione. I'm sorry I said that."

"Molly, it is okay. I know what happened last year. You not mentioning it, doesn't help me to forget. Actually the way you all have been acting today, just makes it harder to forget." Hermione responded.

"What do you mean? We aren't acting strange." Arthur said, trying to act innocent.

"I'm pregnant not an invalid. Ginny is only a couple months behind me, but you aren't censoring her every movement. Well other than, whether or not she uses magic. The Healer said everything was going fine with my pregnancy and has put no restrictions on my activities. Ron and I still have a very health sex life." She laughed as her mother-in-law and Ron both turned beet red by her bluntness. "So let's just have a fun family Christmas and stop worrying about an accident that may or may not happen."

"You're so right, Hermione dear." Molly said still hugging her a little looser than normal. Turning to the rest of her family, "So everyone, let's get set up for the picture."

_Two months later._

"They're late again." Hermione grumbled as she sat next to Penny in the Burrows living room.

"Of course they are, Ginny is always running behind and it is even worse since the arrival of James. Molly is talking about changing the time of the dinners to accommodate her daughter's busy life. It isn't like the rest don't have families too." Penny huffed. She like the rest of the Weasley daughters-in-law liked punctuality, and made sure that they and their husbands always arrived on time, if not ahead of schedule to help Molly out. "Sorry about growling. I'm just frustrated."

"I know. I wouldn't normally complain, but I haven't been feeling to well all morning. Ron wanted to stop by St. Mungos to get checked out, but I insisted that I was fine and didn't want to be late." Hermione confided.

"Where are you feeling bad?" Penny asked.

"Mainly my back has been hurting. I also have been a bit of nausea. Did your vision get a bit blurry during your pregnancy?" Hermione asked.

"No. Hermione, maybe it would be a good thing for you to get check out today. We can grab our husbands and just say we need to run a quick errand. The others will watch my kids." Penny said.

"Penny, you are making me nervous. What do you think it is?" Hermione asked.

"I just remember reading about some of those symptoms when I was pregnant with Perry. Let's not worry until we know more." Penny said rising to retrieve Ron and Percy. Then quickly talking to Katie before they all left by the floo network to St. Mungos.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione was lying in a hospital bed. Ron was sitting at her side holding tightly to her hand.

"It's too soon." Hermione said tears streaming down her face.

"Apparently, our daughter doesn't think so." Ron responded stroking her hair with his free hand. "She seems to be ready to come out and face the world."

"I'm scared." Hermione admitted.

"I know, but the healer said that everything looked good, and our baby should be fine." Ron reassured her, trying to calm his own fears as well.

"What is going on? Penny said you were in labor." Her mother said as she rushed into the room followed by Molly, Arthur and Harry.

"She is. The healers ran some tests, and if they try to stop it, it could kill Hermione and the baby." Ron said.

"I have preeclampsia." Hermione explained. "My blood pressure is high."

"The healer said that the baby is fully developed and should be fine even though it is a month early." Ron said.

"Well that is good news." Molly said. "The baby must take after you, Hermione, since it is ready to make her debut."

"That's right. You always like to be early. The baby must be the same." Harry teased trying to lighten his friend's stress.

Hermione and Ron both smiled gratefully at him.

"Hello, everyone. It is time to move Hermione into delivery. Ron if you can go with Nurse Sheets, she will get you ready for the delivery room." Healer Hunter said as she entered the room.

"We will see you in a few hours." Molly said as she kissed her daughter-in-law's forehead then Ron's cheek while Arthur kissed Hermione.

"Everything will be fine." Harry reassured Hermione kissing her forehead. He hugged Ron tightly.

"Love you, sweetheart." Jane told Hermione then with quick kisses to Hermione and Ron, she followed Molly, Arthur and Harry out of the room.

"It time to get ready, Mr. Weasley." Nurse Sheets said.

"Okay." Ron said then turning to Hermione he kissed her. "I love you, and I will see you in a few minutes."

"I love you, too." Hermione said squeezing Ron's hand before releasing it so he could prepare to be with her when their daughter was born. She struggled to hold onto all of her Gryffindor courage as the healers prepared to move her to delivery.

TBC


	70. Wake Up

The characters of the Harry Potter universe belong to Ms. Rowlings. I'm borrowing them for my own imagination.

Chapter 70 - Wake Up

He has been sitting holding her hand for the past two days. Two days since his wife suffered complications during labor, and has remained unconscious since. Two days since his daughter was born, though he has yet to see her other than the first few moments after her birth.

He heard the quiet footsteps behind him, but didn't turn from his spot. He knew it could only be one of a handful of people. Those that had hounded him about going to see his daughter, he had banned from Hermione's room after Ginny had laid into him late last night for that very reason. His daughter was fine. She was healthy. It was Hermione that needed him now, and he wouldn't leave her. He would see his daughter when Hermione did. Why couldn't they understand that?

He had put Harry in charge of the baby until Hermione awoke. He knew that if an emergency arose, Harry would come get him immediately, but godfather Harry could handle the rest. He was too busy willing his wife to wake up.

Thinking to himself of the people still allowed in the ward, Penny and Percy had been by this morning to check on him and bring him breakfast. Stephen had finally persuaded Jane to go home for a few hours to get some rest. His dad and Bill had stopped by with lunch on their lunch breaks, so that just left . . .

"Your daughter is fine. I just came from seeing her." Harry informed him as Ron had come to his name. Harry took a seat in the chair across the bed from him. "How's Hermione?"

"No change." Ron said. "Seeing her like this, I keep remembering second year."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, and she is going to wake up again. No one can keep our Hermione down for long." Harry said trying to reassure Ron.

"I know. I try to keep reminding myself, but your reminders help. You know her as well as I do." Ron said trying to keep his fears buried. He couldn't let any negativity into to the room. Hermione needed a positive environment to wake up to.

"Not quite. I think you officially know her a lot better than I do." Harry said teasingly.

Ron laughed at his meaning. "Yeah, I guess I do." He could feel his ears reddening slightly at the acknowledgment. He found it strange that he still becomes slightly embarrassed about that after five and half years of marriage, but he guessed he always will.

"Ron, I hate to ask this, but the nurses have been asking about the baby's name. They seem to have a deadline for filling out the paperwork and they're becoming very insistent that someone name your daughter, and that isn't something for me to do." Harry said reluctantly.

"We do have a first name picked out, I just wanted to make sure Hermione didn't change her mind. We were still debating the middle name. How mad will Hermione be if I make the decision without her final say?" Ron asked.

"Very." They both heard the mumbled response.

"Hermione?" Ron gasped as he jumped out of his seat and leaned over her to look at her making sure that he wasn't hearing things.

He wasn't, he was relieved to learn as Hermione's eyes flutter open. He smiled his wide loopy smile at her, then he kissed her forehead and settled back into his chair.

"Welcome back." Ron said to her barely noticing Harry had left the room.

"The baby?" Hermione whispered her question.

"She's fine. Harry has been keeping me updated." Ron said.

"You haven't seen her?" Hermione asked surprise in her voice.

"I was waiting on you." He replied happy to see the smile grace her face.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Weasley." Healer Hunter said as she entered the ward. "You had us all a little worried."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said as Ron moved out of the healer's way, but remained in her line of sight.

"Who was worried? I knew Hermione would come back to me eventually. She always does." Ron said winking at his wife.

"Cause you're so irresistible." Hermione replied.

"That's right." Ron said.

"Well it looks as if you are right as rein. I will send a nurse to retrieve your daughter for you." Healer Hunter said as she finished up her exam.

"Too late, I've already taken care of it." Harry said as he reentered the room with a small pink bundle in his arms.

"Is that her?" Hermione asked as Ron moved to help her sit up in the bed then sat next to her.

"Yep. My first goddaughter." Harry said beaming at them. "I am very glad to see you awake, because I am sick of calling her 'baby'"

"I'm sorry I inconvenienced you." Hermione said her arms reaching out for her daughter.

"Treat me that way, and I might just keep her to myself." Harry said.

"Harry James Potter." Hermione warned.

"Alright. Don't want to upset mama bear." Harry said and passed the little bundle to Hermione's waiting arms.

"She's beautiful." Hermione said as tears started to stream down her face.

"Hermione, don't get her all wet." Ron said as he wiped her eyes then started to fuss with his daughter's blanket so they could see her face better.

"Her hands are so small." Hermione said as she played with her fingers.

"Not to interrupted this touching family bonding, but I would like to inform everyone that you are awake, but I am not doing it without knowing her name." Harry said.

"Oh fine." Hermione said with a fake irritated huff. Truthfully with her daughter in her arms, nothing could irritate her too much at the moment. "Her name is Rose Jean Weasley."

"It's a beautiful name." Harry said as he leaned over to kiss Hermione's cheek, then looking down at the baby. "Rose, I'm glad I don't have to call you 'hey you' anymore." Harry added speaking to his goddaughter before leaving the little family to floo everyone else.

"You're a dad." Hermione said happily as Ron scooted closer to her on the bed.

"And you're a mom. I hope she has your looks and brains." Ron said to her.

"I think she is going to have red hair though. I'm glad. I want her to be able to fly and love it like you." Hermione said.

"This is nice, and we should enjoy it before the tidal wave of people arrive." Ron said.

"I am." Hermione said smiling at her dream coming true.

**The End**

_A/N - There you go, they got their baby. That was my main goal for this story, their struggle with infertility. Thank you all for reading this. It seems strange that it is almost a year since I started this, and now it is finished. I plan on starting the sequel to __The Real Meaning of Family__ on November 3. I have some chapters written, but I am still tweaking and hoping to have several written before I begin posting so I won't get behind. I still have ideas for a next generation story, but it may be a while before I start it, as I am still working on the outline. Blessings - tamara_


End file.
